DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Tras el epílogo de Digimon 02, los hijos de los niños elegidos se quedan encerrados en el digimundo porque la puerta se cierra. El mal ha vuelto esta vez por parte de otros niños elegidos que quieren conquistar el mundo, ¿quién los ha seleccionado para esa misión? Con el poder de los nuevos emblemas tal vez tengan una oportunidad.
1. Comienza la aventura

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

* * *

**I. Comienza la aventura**

Los antiguos niños elegidos observaban con nostalgia cómo sus hijos se iban al mundo digital. Algunos no se quedaban tranquilos al dejarlos marchar, pero sabían que mientras los digimons cuidasen de ellos estarían bien. Cuando ya los perdieron de vista, se fueron todos juntos a tomar algo. Eran tantos que prácticamente ocuparon entero un bar.

-¿Creéis que estarán bien? -preguntó Sora con algo de nerviosismo.

Por alguna razón que no supieron los demás, Matt puso los ojos en blanco y cara de fastidio.

-Tranquila, estarán bien, además los mayores cuidarán de ellos -dijo Tai para darle ánimos, aunque en realidad él también estaba nervioso.

Acababa de divorciarse de su mujer y había conseguido la custodia de Yuu, su hijo. Desde entonces se había vuelto algo más protector con él, aunque sabía que era una tontería. Kari le puso una mano en el hombro, como si supiera lo que pasaba realmente por la cabeza de su hermano.

-Les he dicho a Kôki y a Nozomi que estén pendientes de los pequeños, son responsables así que no os preocupéis.

-Sí, nuestros hijos estarán pendientes -afirmó TK mientras cogía la mano de su esposa.

Davis se echó en la silla y casi se cayó, eso sirvió para liberar un poco la tensión en el ambiente porque la mayoría se echó a reír. Él puso gesto de ofendido pero acabó por reírse también.

-Pues no creo que Kou sirva de mucha ayuda, ese niño es el más despistado que he visto -explicó con una sonrisa.

-Porque es igual que su padre -replicó Ken.

Davis volvió a poner gesto de ofendido, la verdad es que era cierto. Continuaron hablando durante horas allí reunidos, hacía tiempo que no se veían todos juntos y lo pasaron muy bien. Después volvieron al lugar donde habían dejado a sus hijos, aunque ellos aún no habían vuelto. De pronto, los digimons comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos.

-¡Tenemos que ir al mundo digital ahora! -gritó Tentomon.

Los demás lo miraron sin comprender qué sucedía. Sacaron sus dispositivos para hacerle caso pero fue demasiado tarde, la puerta al mundo digital no se abrió.

-La puerta ha sido cerrada -susurró Gatomon.

-Alguien no quiere que vayamos -dijo Patamon apesadumbrado.

Los antiguos niños elegidos se miraron entre ellos sin comprender lo que les estaban diciendo, aquello no podía ser cierto. El digimundo llevaba en paz muchos años.

-¡Nuestros hijos están atrapados allí! ¡Están solos! -comenzó a chillar con desesperación Mimi.

Pronto se sumaron a ella muchos más, el nerviosismo por lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus hijos los sobrepasó. Izzy comenzó a trajinar en su ordenador, tratando de arreglar aquella situación, aunque no parecía que fuera posible. Acabaron yéndose a la casa de Cody, que era la más cercana, y trataron de idear un plan.

-Chicos, creo que puedo hacer algo -dijo al cabo de unas horas Izzy-. No puedo abrir la puerta pero creo que podré llegar a comunicarme con los niños porque Rina ha llevado el ordenador que le regalé.

-¡Sí! ¡Hazlo! -gritó Yolei.

El hombre se apresuró a ello y comenzó a teclear a toda velocidad.

-¿Cómo puede haber pasado esto? ¿Quién está detrás de todo? -preguntó casi de forma retórica Joe.

-No lo sé, lo que sí es seguro es que hay una nueva fuerza oscura en el mundo digital -respondió TK pensativo.

Miró a su mujer y la vio cabizbaja en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla. Ella lo miró angustiada y hundió la cabeza en su pecho.

-TK... hace unos días que tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque no sabía a qué se debía. Creo que era por esto. Tendría que haberlo pensado antes y habría detenido a los niños.

-No es culpa tuya, ni de nadie -repuso él con decisión-. Pero los chicos estarán bien, estoy seguro de ello, han heredado el carácter de sus padres.

Consiguió que ella sonriera un poco. Nadie quiso comer nada aunque la mujer de Cody les trajo algo de picar. Se limitaron a estar de pie dando vueltas o sentamos mirando a ninguna parte, algunos en el más completo silencio y otros sin dejar de murmurar cosas sin sentido. Al cabo de otra hora, Izzy los llamó porque había conseguido comunicarse con su hija. La imagen de Rina apareció en la pantalla y miró a su padre con tranquilidad a pesar de la situación.

-¡Chicos! Acercaos, he contactado con mi padre -anunció.

Inmediatamente aparecieron muchas cabezas detrás de ella, estaban todos juntos y a salvo. Algunas madres se pusieron a llorar llamando a sus pequeños y ellos trataron de tranquilizarlas diciéndoles que estaban bien. Los más pequeños parecieron a punto de derrumbarse pero trataron de mantenerse firmes para no asustar a sus padres.

-Papá, mamá, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué no podemos volver? -preguntó Nozomi.

-Se ha cerrado la puerta del digimundo, no sabemos la razón -respondió Kari con pesadumbre.

-Creemos que ha sido obra de alguien, debéis tener cuidado, no sabemos quién puede estar detrás de todo pero lo que está claro es que no os querrá allí -advirtió Tai.

Algunos niños parecieron asustarse por el aviso aunque otros intercambiaron miradas de decisión, estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse a lo que hiciera falta.

-No os preocupéis, tenemos a nuestros digimons, podremos con esto -dijo Natsuki sonriendo.

-Confiamos en vosotros -respondió Cody a su hija.

-Ahora lo que tenéis que hacer... -comenzó a decir Izzy, pero se interrumpió al ver que todos se daban la vuelta-. ¿Qué sucede?

Nadie le contestó. Los antiguos niños elegidos se pegaron más a la pantalla para tratar de ver lo que había llamado la atención a sus hijos, pero no lo consiguieron.

-¡Isao! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! -chilló con desesperación Mimi.

-¡Gin! ¡Tomoisha! -llamó Matt a sus hijos.

Pero ninguno hizo caso a sus padres, algo los había perturbado y se estaba poniendo en fila a la espera de lo que se les acercaba. Rina fue la única que volvió a mirarlos, esa vez el miedo se reflejaba con claridad en sus ojos.

-Es la hora. Vienen a por nosotros.

Entonces la conexión se perdió. La pantalla se quedó en negro.

* * *

**N/A: Aún tengo que pensar mucho cómo va a avanzar la historia, pero pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, esto es más bien un corto prólogo. Espero que guste mi versión de lo que sucedió.**


	2. La primera batalla

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

* * *

**II. La primera batalla**

Unas fuertes pisadas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca. Las ramas bajas de los árboles más cercanos comenzaban a moverse para abrir camino a lo que se aproximaba a ellos. Algo les decía que no estaban preparados para ver lo que se avecinaba y no estaban equivocados. De entre la arboleda emergieron tres grandes figuras, flanqueadas por un montón de pequeños individuos. Se detuvieron a pocos metros de ellos, mirándoles desde su gran altura con una fiereza que no prometía nada bueno. Las figuras más pequeñas también salieron de entre las sombras y se dispusieron en un ordenada fila sonriendo con malicia. Habían venido a por ellos.

Rina cerró su ordenador y lo guardó en su mochila cuando perdió la conexión con su padre, imaginaba que los adultos estarían al borde de la histeria pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar en ese momento. Suspiró mirando a los digimons que acababan de hacer aparición. Se acercó a sus amigos y se colocó en la fila que habían formado casi sin querer.

-¿Qué son? -preguntó Mamoru mirando a su hermana mayor.

Miu se encogió de hombros, haciendo que se moviera su larga cabellera azulada, pues no conocía a esos digimons. Homare se colocó mejor las gafas y reflexionó sobre lo que sabía, pues su padre era médico en el mundo digital y le había transmitido algunos conocimientos.

-Creo... creo que los tres grandes son Monochromons, de nivel campeón, y los demás Gazimons, nivel principiante.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos con nerviosismo pues sus digimons nunca habían pasado del nivel básico de Koromon y demás. ¿Cómo iban a defenderse de esos enemigos? Estaba claro que no iban con intenciones amistosas. Kôki dio un paso al frente y habló con voz firme, tratando de tantear el terreno.

-¡Hola! Somos los hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos. ¿Sabéis que está sucediendo? No conseguimos volver a nuestro mundo.

-La puerta ha sido cerrada, humanos, ya no podréis regresar -respondió un Monochromon con voz profunda.

-Qué listo, ya nos habíamos dado cuenta... -dijo por lo bajo Kou.

Recibió una colleja de Miu que hizo que no quisiera volver a hablar. Los demás lo miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco o con gesto de incredulidad. Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a mirar al digimon que los observaba de manera evaluadora.

-Cuando nos dijeron que teníamos que acabar con ellos me esperaba un desafío mayor -dijo un Gazimon con malicia-. Sus digimons no son más que bebés.

-No hemos venido para pelear con nadie -objetó Nozomi.

-No importa a lo que hayáis venido, el caso es que habéis tenido la mala suerte de quedaros aquí encerrados y nosotros hemos recibido la orden de encargarnos de vosotros -repuso otro Gazimon.

-Se acabó tanta charla -dijo otro Monochromon-. Tenemos prisa, atacad.

Al instante, todos los digimons se lanzaron contra los niños. Algunos se pusieron delante de los más pequeños y de las chicas para tratar de protegerlos de alguna manera. Fue más un instinto que un verdadero plan preconcebido. Sus digimons se interpusieron en el camino de los atacantes.

-¡No les haréis daño! ¡No os dejaremos! -gritaron Koromon y Tokomon al mismo tiempo.

Entonces todo pareció iluminarse con una luz extraña que salía de ninguna parte, los dispositivos de los niños despidieron un fuerte resplandor y todos sus digimons digievolucionaron. Excepto Salamon, que ya era nivel principiante, y Upamon, que no lo consiguió. Natsuki lo cogió y lo abrazó con algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Nozomi se apresuró a ponerse delante de ellos y su mellizo lo respaldó. Agumon y Veemon trataron de encargarse de un Monochromon aunque no parecía que le hicieran ni siquiera cosquillas. Palmon, Salamon y Patamon protegieron a los niños haciendo que no se acercase ningún Gazimon mientras Gabumon y Tentomon luchaban con otro Monochromon. Los demás trataban de contener a los demás enemigos aunque sin buenos resultados. Todo pintaba muy mal.

-Tenemos que hacer algo -dijo Isao mirando con impotencia lo que sucedía.

-Sí, ¡vamos allá! -gritó Yuu dirigiéndose hacia donde sus digimons combatían.

-Quieto, nosotros no podemos luchar, un simple ataque suyo podría acabar con nosotros -le dijo Kôki sujetándolo.

-Pero... no puedo quedarme viendo cómo los destrozan -repuso el niño y unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, aunque trató de que los demás no se dieran cuenta.

De pronto, el grito de Biyomon al caer los alertó a todos. No tardaron en ser vencidos Gomamon, Wormmon y Hawkmon. Los niños corrieron a recoger a sus digimons y los abrazaron con nerviosismo. Aquella situación pintaba verdaderamente mal, cuando el resto cayera ellos no tendrían ninguna oportunidad de sobrevivir. Tampoco podían huir pues se encontraban a la orilla de un caudaloso río que discurría a toda velocidad colina abajo. No había escapatoria.

...

-¡Recupera la comunicación! -chillaba Mimi.

-¡Quiero ver a mis niños! -la secundaba Yolei.

Ambas se estaban dedicando a asfixiar a Izzy por haber perdido la conexión. Ken cogió como pudo a su mujer y la abrazó para tratar de tranquilizarla, al mismo tiempo que Sora y Cody conseguían que Mimi soltase el cuello del pelirrojo. Después la mujer se echó a llorar llamando a su hijo Isao entre sollozos. Los adultos volvieron a mirarse entre ellos, tenía que poder hacer algo pero... ¿el qué?

-A ver, pensemos, no podemos ir al mundo digital pero sí podemos comunicarnos a ratos con ellos -dijo Tai-. Eso quiere decir que tenemos alguna conexión con el digimundo.

-Tal vez podamos hacer algo, descomponernos en datos o algo así -sugirió Joe.

-No lo creo, la vez que Tai y yo lo conseguimos no fue aposta y fue diferente, nuestros digimons estaban en Internet no en su mundo -repuso Matt.

Volvieron a guardar silencio, algunos sorbieron con nerviosismo la tila o el agua que al final habían aceptado. Un frío extraño parecía apoderarse de ellos. Una impotencia como jamás habían sentido. Sus pequeños estaban desamparados en otro mundo algo que no podían acceder, ni había señales que les dijeran que más adelante lo conseguirían. ¿Y si nunca conseguían que regresasen? No querían ni pensarlo.

-¿Qué creéis que fue a por ellos? -preguntó en un susurro Kari mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, está claro que algunos digimons hostiles, la pregunta es cuántos y con qué intención -respondió Ken encogiendo los hombros.

-Pero sus digimons nunca han digievolucionado, no podrán protegerlos...

-Confiemos en que sí puedan, no nos queda otra cosa -la interrumpió TK, pues no estaba dispuesto a perder la esperanza.

Su mujer lo miró con ansia a los ojos, como esperando que él pudiera obrar milagros, como deseando con todas sus fuerzas que tener la esperanza fuera suficiente para que sus hijos estuvieran a salvo. Mientras tanto, Izzy seguía cavilando sobre lo que sus amigos habían hablado: no podían ir al mundo digital pero sí comunicarse con este. Entonces le vino una especie de iluminación divina. Comenzó a teclear a una velocidad que pocas veces habían visto los demás y con una concentración increíble.

-Izzy... ¿qué haces? -preguntó Sora.

-Tengo una idea para ayudar a los niños.

...

-¡Veemon! -gritó Kou cuando su digimon cayó insconciente.

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia él y, para mala fortuna, un Gazimon advirtió su presencia. Lo miró con desprecio y se dirigió amenazadoramente hacia él. El chico se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad, pero su enemigo lo alcanzó con facilidad.

-¡Cuidado! -gritó Rina.

El niño se dio la vuelta ante su advertencia y eso hizo que tropezara. Agumon se interpuso entre el Gazimon y Kou, recibiendo el golpe que debería haber sido para el chico.

-Corre... -murmuró el digimon.

Kou lo miró con angustia pero hizo lo que le había dicho. Los demás lo cubrieron con su cuerpo cuando llegó junto a ellos y se miraron. ¿Qué podían hacer? Estaba claro que aquel era el final. Yuu, con la ayuda de Mamoru, consiguió coger a Agumon. Para ese momento ya habían sido vencidos todos sus digimons. Los mayores se pusieron delante cuando sus enemigos se acercaron lentamente hacia ellos mirándolos con sonrisas satisfechas. Aguardaron con firmeza el ataque. Puede que cayeran, pero no sería sin haberlo intentado.

-¡Niños! ¡Venid por aquí! -gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Miraron hacia allí con confusión y vieron a un anciano que parecía emerger del agua sin que la corriente lo afectara. No tenían tiempo para saber si era una buena idea, así que se lanzaron al agua junto con sus digimons. Sus enemigos quisieron seguirlos, sin embargo, cuando los primeros Gazimons se lanzaron al agua, se vieron arrastrados por la fuerte corriente. Los demás miraron con confusión el agua, esperando ver aparecer a los niños de un momento a otro, pero estos nunca volvieron. No iba a gustarle a sus superiores.

La oscuridad los rodeó por completo. Se acercaron los unos a los otros, tratando de no separarse, y se sobresaltaron cuando alguien soltó un grito de dolor. La luz surgió de la nada y vieron que Isao se había caído por las escaleras sobre las que estaban. Gin le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse pero él, intentando guardar su dignidad, ignoró el gesto y se levantó él mismo. Cuando se acostumbraron a la claridad, vieron al mismo anciano de antes esperarlos al pie de la escalinata.

-Seguidme sin miedo, soy un viejo amigo de vuestros padres -les dijo el hombre al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y caminaba por un corredor.

Ellos se miraron sin atreverse a moverse hasta que Kôki y Nozomi intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza y se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba el anciano. Los demás los siguieron sin protestar ayudando a sus digimons que continuaban algo malheridos. Llegaron a una anticuada casa que parecía bastante confortable y se reunieron en una habitación mientras el hombre llevaba comida y agua para todos. Estaban tan hambrientos que no se plantearon la posibilidad de que se tratase de una trampa, así que comieron hasta hartarse.

-¿Quién es usted? -preguntó Rina entre bocado y bocado.

-Antes de nada, gracias por habernos salvado -dijo Natsuki, que sintió que habían sido algo maleducados.

El anciano las sonrió y después se levantó, mirando con gesto pensativo por la ventana.

-Me llamo Gennai, hace muchos años ayudé en la selección de los niños elegidos y después guié a vuestros padres en sus peligrosas aventuras. Supongo que ya conoceréis los detalles de todo y, por vuestros gestos, deduzco que algunos ya sabíais de mi existencia. Yo no soy un digimon, pero tampoco un humano. Soy otra cosa y estoy hecho de datos. Hace tiempo mi existencia era necesaria para al digimundo pero ahora me limito a existir sin ningún fin. No obstante, cuando hace un rato Izzy se ha puesto en contacto conmigo y me ha explicado la situación, he entendido que se vuelve a requerir de mi guía para una peligrosa empresa.

Los niños dejaron de comer y lo miraron con confusión pues no entendía a lo que se refería.

-No creo que sea una casualidad que estéis aquí, estoy seguro de que sois necesarios para que el digimundo vuelva a estar en paz -prosiguió el hombre-. Podéis quedaros aquí el tiempo que queráis y, si decidís luchar, yo os prestaré toda la ayuda que me sea posible.

-Gracias por sus consejos, los tendremos en cuenta -afirmó Kôki.

-Si mi padre ha conseguido comunicarse con usted antes, tal vez pueda hacerlo yo ahora con él -dijo pensativa Rina-. Voy a intentarlo.

Volvió a sacar su ordenador y trabajó en ello durante más de media hora, después sonrió triunfalmente y llamó a sus amigos para que se acercasen a ella.

-¡Papá! -gritó Homare.

Otros tantos llamaron a sus padres y estos a los niños. Después de intercambiarse palabras de consuelo y alguna que otra lágrima de nerviosismo, comenzaron a reflexionar sobre lo que hacer a continuación.

-Niños, no sabemos cómo ir al mundo digital pero haremos todo lo posible por averiguarlo -dijo Sora entre sollozos.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vas a asustarlos más de lo que están! -le gritó Matt.

-¡Tampoco voy a mentirles!

-¡Pues no digas nada entonces!

-¡Ya está bien, por favor! -gritó Tai separándolos pues se habían ido acercando el uno al otro-. Chicos, Sora tiene razón, no sabemos qué podemos hacer. Pero es buena señal que podamos comunicarnos, eso quiere decir que la conexión entre los mundos sigue de alguna manera.

Gin dejó de escuchar en el momento en el que sus padres comenzaron a gritarse. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación ante las miradas nerviosas de los demás. Biyomon se apresuró a seguirla pero su hermano la miró con indiferencia y volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla del ordenador, donde los padres de todos seguían mirando con consternación a sus hijos.

-Hay algo muy raro en todo esto -dijo Mamoru de pronto-. Los digimons que nos han atacado han dicho que les habían ordenado acabar con nosotros.

-Es cierto -corroboró Nozomi.

-Además, no parecían estar bajo control mental de nadie -reflexionó Yuu-. No es como lo que nos habéis contado de vuestras aventuras, estos parecían pensar por sí mismos.

-Sí, es verdad, como si realmente quisieran hacerlo, como si fueran malos –dijo Miu angustiada.

Eso solo consiguió que los padres se pusieran más nerviosos todavía, pues casi siempre cuando se habían enfrentado en sus batallas a otros digimons lo único que habían tenido que hacer era destruir los aparatos de control mental. Realmente malignos solo habían sido unos pocos, los superiores y alguno que aspiraba a más poder. Pero si ahora había digimons malos eso quería decir que las cosas estaban peor de lo que pensaban.

-Bueno... tenéis... hacer... -comenzó a hablar Izzy, pero se le escuchaba de manera entrecortada.

-¡Papá! -llamó Rina con impotencia, tratando de arreglarlo.

Entonces la pantalla se quedó en negro y perdieron de nuevo la conexión. Suspiraron con abatimiento y la chica intentó en vano volver a contactar con el mundo humano. Al parecer era algo que pasaba a ratos, en el momento menos pensado podía volver la conexión con sus padres.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Gin? ¿Por qué se ha ido? -preguntó Kou repentinamente.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y miraron al hermano de la chica que se había marchado. El pequeño se limitó a echarse en el suelo con los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza y con gesto de indiferencia.

-Yo sé lo que le pasa, ya os lo contará si ella quiere -dijo Tomohisa sin darle importancia.

Los demás lo aceptaron y dejaron pasar la situación. La mayoría de los digimons ya se había recuperado gracias a la comilona y ahora dormitaban relajados sobre los cojines que el anfitrión les había traído. Un rato después, Gennai volvió a la habitación algo inquieto.

-La joven Ishida ha salido de aquí, me insistió hasta que no pude negarme, ya que no os voy a encerar contra vuestra voluntad. Le he abierto una salida bastante lejana al lugar de vuestro encuentro con los Monochromons y los Gazimons.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir con ella, no me da buena espina que esté sola -dijo Natsuki.

-Sí, vamos a por nuestra prima, Kôki -instó Nozomi a su hermano.

Este asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, cogiendo a Salamon en brazos. Natsuki les dijo que los acompañaba y Nozomi le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿Voy yo también? -preguntó Miu.

-Mejor que no, eres la mayor y no deberíamos dejar a los demás al cargo de Kou... -susurró Kôki tratando de que no les escucharan.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide -repuso Isao que lo había escuchado, pero se limitó a sentarse en la otra punta de la habitación jugando con un yo-yo que había traído.

La chica hizo caso al joven y se quedó para vigilar a los más pequeños, solo por si acaso. Acabaron durmiéndose casi todos al de un rato y a Tomohisa no pareció importarle el hecho de que su hermano andase sola por el mundo digital.

Natsuki apretó con más fuerza contra sí a Upamon cuando una fría ráfaga de viento los sacudió y se apresuró a no perder de vista a sus amigos. Los mellizos iban a paso firme y Patamon estaba buscando desde el aire a Gin. El digimon volvió junto a ellos cuando la localizó junto a una pared rocosa que había al lado del bosque que guardaba la entrada a la casa de Gennai. Se dirigieron rápidamente hacia allí y encontraron a la chica sentada en el suelo con los ojos vidriosos. Cuando los vio volvió el rostro para que no vieran que había estado llorando, pero les permitió que se sentasen a su lado. Gabumon la abrazaba con impotencia sin saber qué hacer y miró suplicante a los recién llegados.

-Mis padres se odian -susurró de pronto Gin.

Sus primos intercambiaron una mirada que dejó entrever que no les sorprendía aquella afirmación, mientras que Natsuki abrió más los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Hace ya muchos años, antes incluso de que naciera Tomohisa, mis padres comenzaron a dejar de pasar tiempo juntos. Solo están en la misma habitación cuando comemos o cuando quieren estar con mi hermano y conmigo. No duermen juntos desde hace años aunque intentan que nosotros no nos demos cuenta.

Natsuki puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga para tratar de infundirle ánimos, pues la voz de Gin se quebraba cada vez más conforme avanzaba su relato.

-Más o menos hace un año les escuché discutir -prosiguió cuando se recuperó un poco-. Creían estar solos, pero yo había llegado pronto a casa porque se había suspendido mi clase de tenis por la lluvia. Mi madre decía que quería divorciarse, que no podían seguir en esa situación y que iba a acabar afectándonos a Tomohisa y a mí. Mi padre le gritaba que él había vivido eso de pequeño y que no permitiría que ella nos hiciera lo mismo que le hicieron a él cuando lo separaron del tío TK. Desde entonces mi padre no deja de tratarla mal y ella intenta simular que no pasa nada, pero yo sé la verdad. Ella un día se irá y nos dejará. Estoy segura.

Hubo un largo silencio que no se atrevieron a romper los demás hasta que Nozomi encontró algo que decir.

-Mi padre nos contó que sospechaba que todo iba así porque una vez que nos quedamos en vuestra casa a dormir nos dimos cuenta de todo.

-Pero nuestra madre nos dijo que no nos teníamos que preocupar, que si se divorciaban no os separarían y que si se querían lo arreglarían -continuó Kôki.

Gin negó enérgicamente con la cabeza dejando que dos rebeldes lágrimas se escapasen de sus ojos y se deslizasen a toda velocidad por sus ya húmedas mejillas.

-No quiero que se separen, no quiero tener que elegir a uno de los dos, pero tampoco quiero que vivamos así de mal. Ojalá tuviera la capacidad de hacer que las cosas se arreglasen, de hacer que se quisieran o, al menos, de que se llevaran bien...

-Eso no sería justo, Gin -replicó Nozomi mirándola con el ceño fruncido-. Si ellos no quieren o no pueden estar juntos, no los puedes obligar. Sería mejor que se separasen para que dejaran de sufrir.

-¡Eso lo dices porque no son tus padres!

-No, lo digo porque es lo justo, aunque duela.

Kôki lanzó una mirada de advertencia a su hermano para que no comenzase una pelea con su prima, ella estaba mal y no necesitaba encima que la llamasen egoísta. Natsuki abrió la boca para hablar, y tratar de calmar un poco el tenso ambiente que se había formado, cuando un ruido tras ellos llamó su atención. Miró hacia allí y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Nozomi pareció advertir su mirada y buscó lo que había llamado la atención de esa manera a la chica. Entonces se levantó, no sabía si en actitud defensiva o de incredulidad. Los otros dos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedía y también miraron en dirección al origen del sonido. Nunca hubieran imaginado de lo que se trataba.

-No deberíais estar aquí, nadie os ha seleccionado ni habéis pasado prueba alguna -dijo una voz femenina-. Nosotros somos los nuevos niños elegidos.

Otras dos chicas y dos chicos se acercaron a la joven que había hablado y miraron con decisión hacia los niños. Ellos no pudieron más que mirarlos con confusión. No obstante, no pasó desapercibido para Natsuki que los digimons de los otros niños se colocaban en posición de ataque.

Aquella situación, de nuevo, no pintaba bien.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste. Más o menos esto sería una tercera temporada de Digimon Adventure. Al principio pongo el índice de personajes para facilitar la lectura que iré actualizando si aparecen más personajes y, para poder mirar los digimons o alguna otra duda sobre la serie, recomiendo "digimon punto wikia" porque tiene mucha información. He tenido algunos problemas subiendo el capítulo y lo he tenido que borrar y resubir varias veces, así que tal vez haya habido algunos problemas al leerlo.**

**No me enrollo más, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**


	3. Los nuevos niños elegidos

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

* * *

**III. Los nuevos niños elegidos**

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? ¡¿Por qué se va la comunicación todo el tiempo?! -chilló Mimi mientras volvía a lanzarse sobre Izzy.

El pelirrojo acertó a esquivarla echándose hacia atrás en la silla. Ella se vio sujetada de nuevo y tuvo que parar su impulso de pagar su frustración con su amigo.

-Creo que lo que dijo Tai es cierto, de alguna forma la conexión entre los mundos sigue vigente, el problema es que es algo que va a ratos -explicó Izzy-. Dejadme todos vuestros teléfonos, voy a configurarlos y con un programa que he inventado yo mismo haré que cada vez que vuelva la comunicación todos podamos hablar con ellos al mismo tiempo.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza conformes y le entregaron sus móviles. Era ya noche cerrada, el sueño comenzaba a vencerles y también el hambre, Tai y Davis ya habían asaltado la nevera de Cody pero seguían quejándose.

-Kari, por favor, tranquilízate -susurró TK al ver que no dejaba de retorcer un papel entre las manos-. Los niños están en un lugar seguro, en la casa de Gennai.

-No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que no... -respondió su mujer nerviosa.

-No seas tonta, los hemos visto con nuestros propios ojos, están a salvo -dijo Yolei.

Kari sonrió a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza. Poco después, Izzy les devolvió sus teléfonos alegando que ya había terminado y que, cuando él contactara con los niños, se encenderían automáticamente. Finalmente decidieron irse cada uno a su casa para poder descansar, no conseguían nada diferente estando todos juntos o por separado. Cuando llegaron a sus hogares los sintieron tan vacíos sin sus hijos que la mayoría se derrumbaron. Tenían que conseguir hacer algo, al menos para no sentirse tan impotentes.

...

-¿Los nuevos niños elegidos? -preguntó Kôki sin comprender nada.

La chica que había hablado lo miró con exasperación. Debía tener la misma edad que ellos, el pelo largo y rubio le caía sobre el hombro y sus ojos eran verdes. Su digimon era un Cupimon y miraba a los niños con el mismo gesto que su compañera.

-Me llamo Darlene y soy hija del único niño elegido que poseyó dos digimons, Wallace, más conocido como Willis.

-Luchó junto a nuestros padres hace muchos años, me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado, tal vez vosotros podáis ayudarnos. ¿También estáis encerrados en el digimundo? -preguntó Natsuki.

Uno de los chicos se rio de forma despectiva, tenía el pelo muy rizado y castaño, su digimon era un Crabmon y tenía acento francés.

-Yo soy Ethan, hijo de Catherine, la niña elegida. Y no, no hemos venido precisamente para ayudaros.

Los otros cuatro intercambiaron miradas de incomprensión. Los digimons de los recién llegados los miraban desafiantes, pero no comprendían esa actitud si ya sabían quiénes eran.

-No entiendo... -comenzó a decir Gin.

-Sencillo, Ishida, hemos venido a acabar con vosotros -respondió Darlene.

Salamon, Biyomon y Patamon se pusieron entre sus protegidos y los niños que se mostraban tan hostiles. Los digimons de estos últimos no tardaron en colocarse en las mismas posiciones. Natsuki abrazó a Upamon y suspiró con pesadumbre, el digimon la miró con lágrimas en los ojos aunque no dijo nada, sabía que solo serviría de estorbo si se sumaba a sus amigos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hacéis aquí y por qué queréis hacernos eso? -preguntó Nozomi con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

-Ya os lo han dicho -dijo una chica de pelo rosa poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Somos los nuevos niños elegidos, vuestra presencia no es grata aquí.

-No estamos aquí por gusto -respondió Kôki-. Se cerró de pronto la puerta y quedamos atrapados en el digimundo.

-Ese no es nuestro problema, Takaishi.

-Podemos solucionar las cosas, no es necesario que peleemos entre nosotros -dijo Natsuki.

Los que se hacían llamar los nuevos niños elegidos se miraron entre ellos riéndose de lo que acababa de decir la chica. Después se cruzaron de brazos y volvieron a prestar atención a los chicos.

-Es hora de saldar lo que no fue saldado en su momento, vuestros padres fueron llamados los niños elegidos, a ellos se les ha dado el galardón de héroes en este mundo pero no lo merecían -comenzó a hablar Darlene-. Si todo hubiera sido justo mi padre sería el mayor héroe de todos, poseía dos digimons y su poder podría haber sido grande. Lo mismo pasó con la madre de Ethan y con los padres de los demás, que ni siquiera los conocéis. Ahora es el turno de los descendientes de los verdaderos elegidos.

-Estás desvariando, ¿quién te ha metido esas tonterías en la cabeza? -preguntó Gin sorprendida.

La otra la miró con frialdad.

-Cupimon, calla a Ishida.

El digimon asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a brillar. Los niños tuvieron que taparse los ojos porque la luz los cegó y cuando volvieron a mirar vieron a una especie de niño-ángel que los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Cupimon digievoluciona a... Lucemon.

...

-Están tardando mucho, ¿no creéis? -dijo Homare con nerviosismo-. Seguro que les ha pasado algo malo y ellos son de los más fuertes, no podremos defendernos de las amenazas y acabarán con nosotros, y nunca llegaré a volver a ver a mis padres...

-¡Calla! ¡Estás desvariando! -lo interrumpió Miu antes de que le diese un ataque de ansiedad al niño-. Seguro que están bien, solo están hablando con Gin.

-Tomohisa, ¿no te preocupa cómo esté tu hermana? -preguntó Kou.

El pequeño de pelo anaranjado seguía echado en el suelo sin participar en la conversación. Gabumon lo miró con preocupación y le instó a que contestase, el niño frunció el ceño y suspiró.

-Mi hermana estará bien, llorará un poco y luego como nueva. Es lo que hace siempre.

Acto seguido volvió a recostarse en el suelo y fingió dormir para que lo dejasen tranquilo. Mientras tanto, Rina estaba configurando su ordenador para que se encendiese automáticamente si conseguía contactar con el de su padre. Cuando acabó miró a su alrededor con confusión creciente. Se levantó de pronto y pareció buscar algo a su alrededor que obviamente no halló.

-¿Qué te pasa? -le preguntó Tentomon.

-¿Dónde están Kôki y los demás? -respondió ella alarmada porque acababa de darse cuenta de su ausanecia.

Los demás niños se llevaron las manos a la cabeza o pusieron los ojos en blanco. Esa niña vivía en su mundo cuando cogía el ordenador.

...

-No os dejéis engañar por su aspecto angelical, Lucemon es un ángel caído -dijo Patamon mirándolo con desprecio-. Es un digimon malvado.

El aludido le devolvió la mirada sonriendo aún más, al parecer le había gustado la definición que habían dado de él. La chica del pelo rosado, que se llamaba Urara, instó a su digimon, DemiDevimon, a que también digievolucionara también. Al instante tuvieron ante ellos a Devimon. Nozomi retrocedió un paso involuntariamente, recordaba bien la historia que su padre le había contado con tanto dolor: para destruir a un digimon como aquel su Angemon había tenido que sacrificarse. Intercambió una mirada con su mellizo que parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo mismo que su hermano. Todos esos digimons eran malignos.

-¡Atacad! -ordenó Urara.

-¡No! -gritó Biyomon.

En ese instante comenzaron a brillar ella, Patamon y Salamon y los tres digievolucionaron. Birdramon se lanzó contra Devimon mientras que Angemon y otro digimon que ninguno reconoció detenían el ataque de Lucemon.

-Salamon... ¿en qué se ha transformado? No es un Gatomon como el de mamá -dijo Kôki con confusión.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros y miraron fijamente al nuevo digimon. Era una especia de ángel mujer con cuatro alas, llevaba un bastón en la mano y vestía de forma similar a Angemon. Entre los dos habían conseguido acorralar a Lucemon y la compañera de este se enfadó muchísimo, comenzó a gritar a los demás y sus digimons, aunque eran aún de nivel principiante, se sumaron a la lucha.

-¡Cuidado Birdramon! -gritó Gin al ver que un BlackAgumon le había lanzado un ataque a traición.

Su compañera lo esquivó por los pelos y prosiguió la batalla desde el aire. Devimon no se quedó atrás y la siguió. Subieron y subieron hasta que los niños apenas podían apreciarlos en la lejanía del oscurecido cielo del mundo digimon, pues la noche se cernía sobre ellos. Constantemente veían fogonazos surgir de la nada y extinguirse con la misma rapidez, al parecer la lucha era encarnizada. Gin miraba con nerviosismo a su compañera sin poder hacer nada y deseando tener más poder para poder acabar con aquellos niños que los atacaban.

Por su parte, Angemon y aquel otro ángel en el que Salamon se había transformado, trataban de copiar el plan de Birdramon para alejarse de los otros tres digimons de nivel principiante que les dificultaban la batalla. Parecía que los niños llevaban ventaja, cuando un Salamon se acercó a ellos a toda velocidad.

-¿Salamon? ¿Eres tú? ¿Entonces quién es el otro digimon? Yo creía... -decía Kôki tratando de comprender la situación.

Para su sorpresa, el digimon se lanzó contra ellos.

-¡Ese no es tu Salamon! -gritó Natsuki al tiempo que se apartaban de su camino como podían.

BlackAgumon y Crabmon, los digimons en nivel principiante de los otros tres niños, parecieron entender su plan e hicieron lo mismo. Nozomi y Kôki se apresuraron a interponerse entre sus enemigos y las dos chicas. Upamon se escapó de los brazos de Natsuki como pudo y trató de defenderlos de los atacantes pero solo consiguió quedar inconsciente por un golpe de Salamon. Su compañera se acercó corriendo para cogerlo en brazos, lo que provechó Crabmon para dirigirse hacia ella.

-¡Angemon ayuda a Natsuki! -gritó Nozomi.

El digimon hizo caso de la petición y apartó al enemigo de la niña. Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y volvió con sus amigos. Ahora los digimons se veían obligados a luchar al alcance de los atacantes de nivel principiante para proteger a los niños, lo que les estaba causando que se cansaran a una velocidad alarmante.

Un chico de larga melena castaña que se llamaba Hayato sonrió triunfalmente a BlackAgumon, su compañero digimon.

-No aguantarán mucho más -susurró.

...

Mamoru tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la mesa de madera mientras estaba más ansioso a cada minuto que pasaba. Miró a su hermana mayor y la vio en la misma situación que él, aunque ella siempre era mucho más optimista. Incluso Kou parecía algo preocupado, aunque antes Mamoru hubiera puesto la mano en el fuego por que ese chico no conocía lo que eran las preocupaciones.

-Es muy tarde ya, deberíamos ir a buscar a los demás -dijo de pronto.

-Tienes razón, aunque sea solo para decirles que vengan a cenar -afirmó Miu.

Los hermanos Ichijouji se levantaron seguidos de Kou que había asentido con la cabeza.

-Yo también voy -afirmó Yuu.

-Igual es mejor que vosotros esperéis aquí... -comenzó a decir Mamoru.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer -replicó mordazmente Isao.

El de pelo lila se encogió de hombros, no iba a discutir por esa tontería con el niño. Rina y Tomohisa se encaminaron a la puerta tras los demás y Homare también los siguió aunque no parecía tener muchas ganas, pero tampoco se quería quedar solo allí dentro. Avisaron a Gennai y salieron por el mismo lugar que sus amigos. Una vez fuera, el frío aire nocturno hizo que les recorriera un escalofrío.

-¿Dónde creéis que pueden estar? -preguntó Kou abrazándose a sí mismo.

Entonces escucharon el sonido que les traía el viento de algunos golpes y gritos. Se miraron entre ellos temiendo lo peor, y corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta el lugar. Sus digimons los adelantaron y llegaron los primeros al pie de la pared rocosa donde se daba lugar la lucha. Se sumaron a sus amigos y en seguida pudieron reducir a los enemigos de nivel principiante, pues eran más del doble.

-¡Contraatacad, inútiles! -gritó Darlene a los digimons de sus amigos.

Recibió alguna que otra mirada de reproche pero no se inmutó por ello.

-¡Devimon, acaba con esos principiantes! -llamó Urara a su compañero.

Este no se hizo de rogar y lanzó su más poderoso ataque contra los recién llegados. En ese momento aparecieron entre lo árboles los niños y vieron cómo Wormon y Gomamon caían inconscientes por el fuerte golpe recibido. Quisieron ir hacia ellos pero se vieron detenidos por un ángel femenino.

-¡Id hacia allí, niños! -les dijo señalando a donde estaban los hermanos Takaishi y los demás-. ¡Yo cubriré a los heridos!

Se apresuraron a hacer lo que les había ordenado. Gin abrazó a su hermano con lágrimas en los ojos y él le devolvió el gesto con seriedad. Los dos más mayores, Kou y Miu, preguntaron qué había pasado y Natsuki les explicó toda la historia.

La batalla continuaba, ahora que eran menos, sus enemigos iban retrocediendo cada vez más. Angemon lanzó un fuerte golpe contra Lucemon y este se tambaleó un poco, Devimon recibió un ataque conjunto de Birdramon, Agumon y Tentomon por lo que cayó al suelo. Los que se hacían llamar los niños elegidos se miraban entre ellos y parecían deseosos de retirarse.

-Darlene, Ethan, tenemos que irnos -dijo Suzu, la compañera del Salamon-. Quiero tanto como vosotros acabar con esos críos, pero no nos servirá de nada ser derrotados ahora. La próxima vez lo planearemos todo mejor.

-Tienes razón -corroboró Ethan con su peculiar acento francés.

Miraron en silencio a la chica de larga melena rubia, aguardando a que respondiera. Al parecer era ella la que ostentaba el liderazgo del grupo. Ella observó con ojos fríos cómo su Lucemon trataba de levantarse del suelo al recibir otro golpe de Angemon. Suspiró y cerró los puños con rabia, pero asintió con la cabeza.

-Nos retiramos, la próxima vez vendremos con refuerzos -dijo con voz firme Darlene.

Todos los digimons enemigos retrocedieron ante su orden y flanquearon a sus compañeros humanos mientras se iban.

-¡No dejemos que se vayan! ¡Podemos derrotarlos! -gritó Yuu.

-No, primo, es mejor que les dejemos marchar -repuso Kôki.

-Sí, mira cómo están los digimons, volvamos a casa de Gennai para que descansen -corroboró Mamoru.

El pequeño que era la viva imagen de su padre con su melena castaña revuelta, miró con tristeza a los compañeros de los niños. Estaban todos exhaustos. Salamon, Patamon y Biyomon habían vuelto a la forma principiante y luchaban por no dormirse. Gomamon y Wormon seguían inconscientes y sus compañeros humanos los abrazaban con nerviosismo. Yuu asintió con la cabeza, conforme por que dejaran escapar a sus enemigos. Los niños regresaron a la entrada de la casa de Gennai y el anciano les abrió rápidamente.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó al ver malheridos algunos digimons.

-Hemos estado mejor -respondió Agumon sonriendo.

Se reunieron en la misma sala que antes y cenaron hasta que se sintieron satisfechos. Después se repartieron por el suelo echados en unos sacos de dormir que, por suerte, habían llevado al mundo digital. Cuando ya estaban casi todos dormidos, un susurro rompió el silencio de la noche.

-¿Creéis que volveremos algún día? -preguntó Homare.

-Sí -respondió Yuu con firmeza.

-Lo conseguiremos -corroboró Miu.

Después se durmieron, algunos tuvieron tormentosos sueños y otros no, pero de una forma u otra todos se sentían algo asustados. Estaban en un mundo al que no pertenecían sin que tuvieran escapatoria. Aunque mientras estuvieran juntos, enfrentarían lo que hiciera falta.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunaron entre un gran alboroto. Kou no dejaba de hacer tonterías y varios reían sus gracias sin poder contenerse. Rina comía con una mano y trabajaba sin descanso en su ordenador con la otra ante la atenta mirada de Mamoru, que parecía querer aprender. Kôki, Nozomi y Natsuki hablaban de las opciones que tenían mientras Isao y Gin los escuchaban en silencio. Entonces Rina les pidió que se acercaran porque había conseguido contactar con sus padres. En la pantalla aparecieron varios recuadros y en cada uno de ellos uno de los padres los miraba con nerviosismo.

-¿Estáis bien, niños? -preguntó Joe.

Algunos asintieron con la cabeza. Se embarcaron en una explicación detallada de todo lo sucedido el día anterior y todos se sorprendieron muchísimo.

-¿Quién puede haberlos elegido? Además, ¿los hijos de Willis y Catherine? ¿Por qué iban a tratar de acabar con vosotros? -preguntó Cody sin comprender nada.

-No lo sabemos, pero fueron muy claros al respecto -contestó Natsuki.

-Además, nos dijeron que sus padres podrían haber sido los verdaderos héroes y no sé qué más tonterías de ese tipo -completó Gin.

Algunos de los adultos fruncieron el ceño, no comprendían cómo podían haber llegado a pensar algo así aquellos niños.

-Hay otra cosa bastante rara -dijo Kôki-. Mi Salamon no digievolucionó a Gatomon como el tuyo, mamá, sino a una especie de ángel.

-Debe de ser un D'Arcmon -dijo Izzy-. Hay algunos digimons que tienen varias posibilidades al digievolucionar y parece que el tuyo usa una distinta al de tu madre. La otra digievolución de Salamon de forma de ángel es D'Arcmon.

Kôki miró a su Salamon y el digimon le asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que Izzy decía, mientras sonreía. El chico abrazó a su compañera y volvió la atención a sus padres. Estos les estaban diciendo que iban a intentar contactar con Willis y Catherine para ver si podían arreglar lo sucedido, debía de haber un malentendido. Poco después volvió a perderse la conexión y, ya acostumbrados a ello, los niños retomaron sus conversaciones y continuaron desayunando.

Repentinamente, Nozomi se dio cuenta de que Natsuki no estaba en la habitación, aunque Upamon estaba en un rincón dormitando. Esperó un poco, por si había ido al baño, y como no volvía decidió ir a buscarla. El pequeño digimon de su amiga lo siguió por el pasillo, se dirigía al fondo de la casa para preguntarle a Gennai cuando escuchó un llanto en una habitación a su izquierda. Llamó con los nudillos pero no recibió respuesta.

-¿Natsuki?

Entonces, ella abrió la puerta, secándose algunas lágrimas del rostro y fingiendo que no sucedía nada. Pero el chico no iba a dejarlo pasar y entró a la habitación arrastrándola con él. Resultó que era una pequeña salita y se sentaron en un sofá para dos que había al fondo.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué has llorado? -preguntó Nozomi al tiempo que secaba una rebelde lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de Natsuki.

Ella suspiró y lo miró con tristeza a los ojos. Cogió en brazos a Upamon y lo abrazón en silencio unos instantes. Después decidió que necesitaba hablar de ello y que podía confiar en Nozomi.

-He guardado un secreto durante mucho tiempo. Tanto tiempo que ya se ha transformado en parte de mi identidad. Podía soportarlo porque no parecía dañar a nadie... Hasta ahora.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Por qué los hijos de Willis y Catherine quieren atacar a los niños? ¿Quién los ha elegido? ¿Qué gran secreto esconde Natsuki? Esto y más se irá desvelando en los próximos capítulos.**

**Vuelvo a recomendar la página "digimon punto wikia" para poder mirar a qué digimon me refiero en cada momento. Espero que os haya gustado.**


	4. Amenaza

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. Tiene un Cupimon.

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. Tiene un Crabmon.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa. Tiene un DemiDevimon.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño. Tiene un BlackAgumon.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado. Tiene un BlackGatomon.

* * *

**.**

**IV. Amenaza**

.

Aquella mañana el día apareció completamente nublado. El brillo blanquecino del cielo resultaba lúgubre ante las inminentes gotas que harían aparición de un momento a otro. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar pero había varias personas que llevaban cerca de dos horas reunidos. Nuestros antiguos niños elegidos habían quedado en casa de los Ichijouji alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. Tai y Davis, los cuales siempre se quedaban dormidos, aparecieron los primeros. Se notaba que estaban realmente preocupados. Cuando llegaron los demás comenzaron a hablar de sus opciones.

-Me pondré en contacto con Willis, no creo que sea algo que podamos hablar por teléfono así que viajaré hoy mismo a Estados Unidos para reunirme con él -explicó Izzy mientras se rascaba un ojo, era obvio que no había dormido demasiado aquella noche.

-Yo te acompaño, Willis y yo éramos muy amigos -se apresuró a apuntarse Davis.

-Bien y la otra chica... ¿Catherine? -preguntó Sora-. ¿Alguien mantiene el contacto con ella?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿quién es?

-Una chica muy mona de Francia, TK y yo la conocimos cuando nos reunimos con los niños elegidos de todo el mundo -explicó Tai-. Me acuerdo de que le dimos un beso, nos encandiló en seguida -añadió riéndose.

Kari abrió los ojos con incredulidad y miró a su marido cruzando los brazos. Él al principio pareció no darse cuenta, pero ante el gesto de los demás miró a la mujer y se sorprendió de su actitud.

-¡Oh, vamos, Kari! Fue un beso en la mejilla y hace muchísimos años de eso. Tú y yo no estábamos juntos.

Pero el ceño de su mujer siguió fruncido. Por alguna razón que los chicos no entendieron, todas las mujeres de la sala parecieron ofendidas con ellos. Yolei soltó la mano que tenía asida a la de su marido y lo miró de mala manera.

-¿Qué pasa? Yo no he hecho nada -dijo él con gesto aturdido.

-Seguro que si la hubieras visto también te hubiera "encandilado" con su belleza -respondió ella poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra encandilar.

Las chicas se sentaron juntas en un sofá sin dejar de mirar mal a todos los hombres de la sala y estos, después de mirarse entre ellos y de encogerse de hombros por no comprender nada, retomaron la conversación.

-Tal vez podamos conseguir su teléfono, decidme todo lo que sepáis sobre ella -dijo Izzy.

Un rato después consiguieron su número y la llamaron. Quedaron en reunirse con ella esa misma tarde, la dirección de su casa le resultó familiar a TK porque ya había estado en la ciudad donde ella vivía. El portador de la esperanza iba a ir acompañado de Kari y Tai. Los demás se quedarían en casa, tampoco era necesario que fueran todos, además de que tenían trabajo. Compraron por Internet los billetes para ese mediodía y unos de vuelta para esa misma noche, no querían estar mucho tiempo fuera. Cuando ya se iban todos los que iban a viajar, para poder hacer la maleta y prepararse, TK habló con su cuñado.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso? Yo ni me acordaba y ahora Kari se ha enfadado conmigo, bueno y las demás chicas con todos -le reprendió.

-Lo siento ni siquiera lo he pensado -se disculpó Tai riéndose-. Es que me he acordado de eso, ella era bastante mona.

En ese momento su hermana llegó junto a ellos, lo había escuchado todo así que miró un poco mejor a su marido. No le había perdonado del todo pero le había ablandado saber que él no se acordaba.

-Entonces, ahora que estás soltero, ¿vas a intentar algo con ella si tampoco tiene pareja? -preguntó Kari a su hermano.

Él puso un gesto bastante serio y se quedó mirando algo detrás del matrimonio Takaishi antes de contestar.

-No, claro que no.

Después se despidió de ellos y se fue apresuradamente. Ellos se dieron la vuelta para ver qué había mirado Tai pero no vieron nada. Se encogieron de hombros y se fueron también, tenían que prepararse para el viaje y solo faltaban un par de horas. Lo que ninguno de los dos vio, porque una columna se lo había tapado, es que allí estaba Sora guardando algo en su bolso. Ella suspiró con melancolía mirando una foto de sus hijos y después la guardó.

...

-¿Qué secreto? -preguntó Nozomi con extrañeza.

Natsuki bajó la mirada, como si se avergonzara de lo que estaba a punto de decir, y un par de gruesas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos antes de que hablara.

-Upamon no es mi compañero digimon, yo no tengo ninguno. Aunque tengo un dispositivo desde que nací, como vosotros.

El chico de mirada azulada se quedó sin habla unos instantes.

-Entonces... ¿cómo es que Upamon está contigo?

-Fue hace muchos años, vosotros ya teníais a vuestros digimons pero yo aún no tenía -comenzó a contar la chica-. Todos poseíais el mismo que vuestros padres y yo soñaba cada noche que lo conseguía, que un día un Upamon aparecería para mí. Pero pasaba el tiempo y nunca llegaba. Solía pedir como deseo a las estrellas que me trajeran a mi digimon pero mi súplica jamás fue escuchada. Entonces, un día decidí ir sola al mundo digital.

.

_***Flashback***_

_La pequeña Natsuki caminaba por la Ciudad del Comienzo mirando a su alrededor, se sentía algo perdida aunque conocía el lugar. No estaba segura de que fuera buena idea estar allí pero ya no quería dar marcha atrás. Si su digimon no iba a por ella, iría a buscarlo. El viento meció su melena y un escalofrío le recorrió al espalda. Miró hacia el cielo y vio que las estrellas reinaban en el firmamento aquella noche, pues no había luna alguna._

_Se acercó a los digihuevos y sonrió al ver nacer a un pequeño Botamon. Lo cogió en brazos y lo meció, pero el digimon se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. Se asustó y lo dejó en su cuna sin saber qué hacer y mirando a su alrededor, como buscando la solución al problema. Entonces apareció Elecmon y, después de sonreír a la niña, se ocupó del recién nacido._

_-No deberías estar aquí sola, pequeña. ¿Qué te trae al mundo digital a estas horas?_

_-Venía buscando a mi digimon -contestó ella con timidez._

_-Y, ¿cuál es?_

_-Supongo que un Upamon._

_El rojizo digimon la miró sin comprender nada, le dio de comer al Botamon y, después de volver a depositarlo en su cuna, se volvió hacia Natsuki._

_-¿Cómo que supones?_

_-Es que soy la única que aún no tengo digimon, todos los hijos de los niños elegidos los tienen, además el mismo que sus padres, pero yo no -lloriqueó ella._

_Elecmon se apiadó de Natsuki y trató de consolarla. Después pasearon juntos por la Ciudad del Comienzo mientras vigilaban a los bebés._

_-La vida es algo muy complicado de entender, el destino de cada uno de nosotros es diferente y no debes fijarte en el de los demás para tratar de igualarlo -le explicaba el digimon-. Si tienes un dispositivo es porque en algún lugar hay un compañero esperándote. Puede que no lo encuentres hasta dentro de varios años pero seguro que acabará apareciendo. Y, aunque no fuera así, no debes sentirte mal, lo importante es que siempre actúes como consideres que es correcto._

_Ella le agradeció que tratase de consolarla y, después de prometerle que no iba a volver a ir al digimundo sola, se despidió de Elecmon. Caminó por el bosque volviendo al lugar por el que había ido al mundo digital, cuando un ruido llamó su atención. La pequeña rebuscó entre los arbustos y encontró a un Upamon tratando de defenderse de un par de Pagumons que se reían de él y lo golpeaban sin cesar. Natsuki corrió hacia allí y se interpuso entre ellos._

_-¡Dejadlo en paz!_

_Los Pagumons la miraron con el ceño fruncido y se lanzaron contra ella. La niña no se apartó y recibió los golpes que deberían haber sido para Upamon. El digimon la miró mientras lloraba en silencio y se sentía completamente inútil. Al final un Pagumon dijo que era mejor que no la atacaran por si conocía a los antiguos niños elegidos y se fueron apresuradamente. Natsuki se arrodilló y cogió al pequeño Upamon al tiempo que trataba de consolarlo._

_-Te curaré las heridas, te pondrás bien -le dijo con una sonrisa._

_El digimon la miró con adoración y decidió que no se separaría de ella hasta que le devolviera aquel gesto. Y así fue, se marchó al mundo humano con ella y la acompañó en lo que hiciera falta, porque la quería como si fuera su compañera._

_***Fin del Flashback***_

...

-¿Seguro que es aquí? -preguntó Davis por enésima vez.

-¡Que sí! -le gritó Ken ya sin paciencia.

Llevaban cerca de diez minutos esperando a que llegase Willis, habían quedado en un bar cercano al aeropuerto y aguardaban allí a que llegara su viejo amigo. Al final Ken los había acompañado porque había conseguido un permiso en el trabajo, Yolei se había quedado en casa para hacer compañía a Mimi que estaba todo el tiempo a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa.

-Igual se ha echado atrás y no quiere vernos -dijo Veemon cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? ¡Somos amigos! -preguntó Davis indignado.

-Bueno, puede que lo fuéramos pero desde luego algo ha cambiado, sino su hija no diría ese tipo de cosas a nuestros hijos -dijo Izzy pensativo.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, aún no comprendían cómo se podía haber llegado a esa situación. De pronto, algo cayó sobre su mesa y derramó su par de bebidas. Algunos cogieron sus vasos tratando de salvarlos de caer.

-¡Terriermon! ¡Ten más cuidado! -exclamó una voz conocida.

-¡Willis! Me alegro de verte -dijo Davis abrazando al recién llegado.

Continuaba tal y como lo recordaban, solo que más alto y con rasgos más adultos. Él los recibió también de forma calurosa aunque había una tristeza que no abandonaba su mirada. Se sentó con ellos, pidió algo para su digimon y para él. Después les preguntó cómo les iba. Davis le hizo un resumen a su manera de cómo habían sido sus vidas, de la mujer de cada uno de ellos y de sus hijos.

-Recuerdo a Yolei, era muy guapa -dijo Willis con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Y lo sigue siendo, mi mujer es preciosa -replicó Ken mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Al parecer se había puesto un poco celoso, le habían dicho que de pequeños Willis había dado un beso a Yolei en la mejilla y no le había hecho mucha gracia la noticia. A Davis lehizo mucha gracia porque nunca había visto así a su amigo.

-Mira, si hemos querido reunirnos contigo es por algo importante -dijo de pronto Izzy, algo cansado de tanta charla intrascendente.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sí, nuestros hijos se han quedado encerrados en el mundo digital porque la puerta se ha cerrado. De vez en cuando conseguimos comunicarnos con ellos y nos han dicho que han visto a una niña que dice ser tu hija y que pretende matarlos.

Willis abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido.

-Mi hija Darlene... -empezó a hablar con lágrimas en los ojos-. Ella desapareció hace varios meses.

...

-Me cuesta un montón entenderla con ese acento tan raro, pero creo que me ha dicho que vive en el 2ºA -decía Tai rascándose la cabeza.

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco, debería haber hablado TK con Catherine pero el hombre no quería que su esposa se molestase más con él y por eso había tendido el teléfono a Tai cuando recibió la llamada. Llamaron al porterillo y una voz de mujer les pidió que subieran. Allí los recibió Catherine y se quedaron anonadados al verla. Era guapa pero algo grotesca, se notaba que se había operado bastantes cosas y estirado otras más, su cara tenía un gesto algo extraño y sus labios estaban demasiado hinchados. Aparentaba más años de los que tenía a pesar de su intento por que sucediera lo contrario.

-¡Me alegro mucho de veros! -gritó ella emocionada.

Tai se echó un poco hacia atrás cuando se le acercó para abrazarlo aunque le dio dos besos, se había vuelto una mujer un tanto efusiva. Después de saludar también a TK y Kari, les pidió que pasasen y se sentaran. Les sirvió a todos un café y aguardó a que le explicasen la razón de su visita. Al ver que Tai estaba un poco en shock por el aspecto de la mujer, su cuñado intentó pensar en la mejor manera de contarle lo sucedido a Catherine.

-Tienes un hijo llamado Ethan, ¿verdad?

-Sí, se parece muchísimo a su padre en todo -respondió ella riendo.

-Verás... nuestros hijos suelen ir al mundo digital pero la última vez sucedió algo extraño: la puerta se cerró y no consiguen regresar. Allí se han encontrado con digimons hostiles y, lo peor de todo, también con otros niños con esa actitud. Entre ellos estaba Ethan, han amenazado a nuestros hijos y han luchado entre ellos.

La mujer se quedó mirándolo con gesto de incredulidad. Sin decirles nada se levantó, cogió su móvil y marcó rápidamente un número de teléfono. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja y comenzó a hablar en un francés muy rápido, por lo que ninguno de los presentes comprendió nada de la conversación. Intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud y sus digimons se pusieron en posición algo defensiva. Entonces, Catherine colgó el teléfono. Se quedó de espaldas a ellos un momento y después se dio la vuelta mirándolos de forma enloquecida. Repentinamente, se lanzó contra Tai.

-¡Eh! ¡Déjalo! -gritó Agumon atreverse a defender a su compañero por si la dañaba.

Pero no era lo que ellos creían, la mujer estaba llorando desconsoladamente. El portador del valor solo acertó a darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza mientras ella lloraba contra su pecho. Miró a su hermana con gesto suplicante y ella se apiadó de él. Se acercó a Catherine, le cogió la mano y la condujo al sofá de nuevo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Mi marido y yo nos separamos hace un año más o menos, él tiene la custodia de Ethan y llevo sin ver a mi hijo un par de meses -explicó ella-. Lo acabo de llamar y dice que nuestro hijo ha desaparecido, que no me había dicho nada para no preocuparme y no sé qué más tonterías. ¡Mi niño ha desaparecido!

-No, sabemos dónde está, ya te lo hemos dicho -dijo TK-. Está en el mundo digital.

-¡Pues entonces iré a por él!

-No se puede ir al digimundo, ¿crees que si se pudiera nos habríamos quedado aquí sin hacer nada? -replicó Tai.

Catherine asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a asimilar la situación.

-Y, ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Hemos pensado que tal vez podrías venir a Japón con nosotros -sugirió Kari-. De esta manera cuando volviéramos a contactar con nuestros hijos si ellos están con Ethan podrás hablar con él y tratar de hacerle entrar en razón. Al parecer esos niños dicen que sus padres deberían ser los verdaderos héroes y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Quién puede haber metido esas ideas en la cabeza de mi niño?

-No lo sabemos.

Una hora más tarde, el matrimonio Takaishi y Tai se dirigían a un restaurante para comer algo pues estaban hambrientos. Habían quedado con Catherine en el aeropuerto, ella iba a tratar de conseguir un billete en el mismo vuelo que el de ellos. Entonces el mayor de los Yagami vio algo que le llamó muchísimo la atención en una tienda de deportes y se perdió en su interior. TK se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda, ella no se quejó y se dejó mimar en silencio.

-¿Has visto qué pinta tenía Catherine? Eso es lo que pasa cuando alguien es tan superficial que no ve la perfección en las pequeñas cosas.

-Pero sigue siendo muy guapa...

-Para mí tú eres perfecta, no hay nadie más guapa que tú si es lo que te preocupa y no sentí nunca absolutamente nada por ella si es lo que crees. Siempre fuiste tú mi luz.

Kari sonrió, se dio la vuelta y besó con cariño a su marido, él la apretó más contra sí contento por haber conseguido que lo perdonara. En ese momento, Tai salió de la tienda y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Carraspeó sonoramente, haciendo que se separasen y señaló a su cuñado con un dedo.

-Que haya permitido que os caséis no significa que tenga que aguantar ver esas muestras de cariño en público -le recriminó.

TK se echó a reír, lo que pareció molestar más a Tai y caminó hacia el restaurante sin esperarlos. La pareja lo siguió poniendo los ojos en blanco, el mayor de los Yagami no iba a cambiar nunca.

...

-Natsuki, mi madre encontró a Gatomon mucho más tarde que los demás, supongo que ya conoces la historia -explicó Nozomi, ella asintió con la cabeza-. No tienes de qué preocuparte. En algún momento, cuando menos lo esperes, aparecerá tu compañero digimon.

-¿Tú crees?

-Lo sé -dijo él con seguridad arrancando una sonrisa a su amiga.

Después se levantaron y se reunieron con los demás. Los encontraron sentados en círculo y embarcados en una conversación muy seria. Yuu estaba con los brazos cruzados y gesto de fastidio.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí pasa siempre.

-Tienes razón, pero fuera pueden acabar con nosotros -repuso Kou.

-Tendremos que luchar, no lo discuto, pero no podemos pasarnos el resto de nuestra vida aquí encerrados.

-Solo llevamos un día, Yuu -le dijo Mamoru tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Se quedaron en silencio y aguardaron a que los recién llegados se sentaran con ellos. Kôki pareció estar reflexionando seriamente sobre el asunto y por fin dio su opinión.

-Ambos tenéis razón. Por una parte, es peligroso salir y solo tres de nuestros digimons pueden digievolucionar a nivel campeón. Por otra parte, si no detenemos al artífice de esto puede que nos quedemos atrapados para siempre en este mundo.

-Y entonces, ¿qué crees que debemos hacer? -preguntó Rina.

El chico se encogió de hombros sin saber bien qué contestar, aún debía pensar sobre el asunto antes de decidir algo. Algunos de los niños eran muy pequeños y no quería ponerlos en peligro, pero si no hacían algo podían pasarse mucho tiempo allí. Cruzó una mirada con su mellizo y vio que ambos pensaban en lo mismo: habían llegado a una bifurcación de caminos muy peligrosa, tomaran la ruta que tomaran se alejarían demasiado del otro camino y costaría regresar de ser la equivocada.

Comieron callados y sin mirarse los unos a los otros pero luego trataron de olvidar la conversación. Aquella tarde Tomohisa se había ido a otra habitación, le gustaba estar solo, aunque permitió a Gabumon que lo acompañase. Se fueron turnando para usar el lavabo ya que todos querían darse una ducha. Kou jugaba con los digimons y era el más crío de todos ellos, se picaba constantemente. Miu trataba de poner orden pero al final acababa burlándose de su amigo y solo conseguía formar más barullo. En ese ambiente tranquilo se encontraban cuando Gennai entró en la estancia resoplando. Se notaba que había estado corriendo y era ya bastante mayor como para que no le afectase. Había estado todo el día fuera sin dar explicaciones a los niños y se alegraron de verle volver. Hasta que vieron su estado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó Isao asustado.

El anciano se sentó con la ayuda de Homare y Rina. Bebió un vaso de agua y habló mirando con nerviosismo a los niños.

-Esta mañana salí para reunirme con un amigo y que me explicase un poco cómo estaba la situación, pero no habíamos llegado a más que saludarnos cuando los que se hacen llamar los nuevos niños elegidos aparecieron cerca de nosotros. Nos escondimos y los seguimos. Entonces tuvimos que presenciar cómo arrasaban una aldea sin poder hacer nada porque nos superaban en número. Nos vieron y he llegado aquí por poco.

-Oh, no, es terrible -dijo Natsuki llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Por qué han hecho eso? -preguntó Tomohisa extrañado.

-Yo tampoco lo comprendí al principio -dijo Gennai-. Pero entonces me lo explicaron. Darlene, la líder, me dijo que os trajera esto y me dejó marchar para hacéroslo llegar.

En la mano tenía una nota cuidadosamente doblada por la mitad. Los niños se miraron entre ellos completamente asombrados. Al final Kôki se adelantó para cogerla y la leyó en voz alta:

-_Hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos, este mundo no es vuestro lugar y no deberías haber osado entrar. Dejad de esconderos y dad la cara. De no salir de vuestro escondite los digimons sufrirán las consecuencias. Por cada día que permanezcáis entre las sombras, nosotros destruiremos una aldea sin dejar a nadie que la recuerde. En cuanto salgáis lo sabremos y por fin el mundo verá quiénes son los verdaderos niños elegidos._

* * *

**N/A: ¿Por qué los nuevos nuevos "niños elegidos" pretender atacar a los digimons? ¿Por qué Darlene y Ethan se marcharon al digimundo sin decir nada a sus padres? ¿Conseguirán hacerles entrar en razón sus progenitores?**

**Quiero dar una agradecimiento especial a isabel-takari por seguir tan fielmente la historia y dejarme reviews siempre que me animan a continuarla. Y también a Dianitha'15'Prodz porque me alegra el día con sus bonitas palabras.**

**Sin más, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**


	5. Confusión

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. Tiene un Cupimon.

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. Tiene un Crabmon.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. Tiene un DemiDevimon.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. Tiene un BlackAgumon.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. Tiene un BlackGatomon.

* * *

**.**

**V. Confusión**

.

Kôki bajó lentamente la mano en la que sostenía la nota. Se quedó mirando las últimas palabras con la vista fija pero la mente sumergida en pensamientos lejanos. Miu se levantó y se acercó a él, le arrebató el papel y lo releyó varias veces seguidas sin poder dar crédito.

-¿Los verdaderos niños elegidos? -se preguntó a sí misma.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa a esos niños? -preguntó Gin a los demás.

Sus amigos se encogieron de hombros. Estaban en un callejón sin salida y debían tomar una decisión: si se mantenían a salvo, inocentes pagarían por su seguridad; si salían, corrían un grave peligro.

-Está claro lo que tenemos que hacer, debemos salir y enfrentarnos a esos engreídos -dijo Yuu muy seguro.

-Es demasiado peligroso... -replicó Kou asustado.

-Es verdad, pero es lo más correcto, no podemos dejar que digimons inocentes paguen por nosotros -dijo Nozomi.

Natsuki asintió con la cabeza, conforme a lo que el rubio había dicho. Homare por su parte los miró con miedo, si ellos se iban él tendría que seguirlos y no le hacía ninguna gracia. Rina se había sumergido de nuevo en su ordenador y miraba con frustración la pantalla, al parecer no conseguía comunicarse con sus padres.

-¿Quiénes se creen que son para amenazarnos de esa manera? -dijo de pronto Isao-. ¡Tenemos que darles su merecido! ¡Somos más que ellos!

-En eso tienes razón, los superamos en número pero... el primer día nos atacaron algunos digimons así que tal vez tengan más a su favor -reflexionó Kôki-. De todas maneras, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras otros sufren. Votemos. ¿Quién está dispuesto a salir?

Nozomi, Natsuki, Yuu, los hermanos Ichijouji, Isao y Gin levantaron la mano al instante. Kou acabó por levantarla también, seguido de Tomohisa y Rina. Al final Homare se quedó solo en la oposición y tuvo que ceder.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres -le dijo Mamoru-. Gennai cuidará de ti y si conseguimos salir vendremos a por ti.

El niño trató de recoger el poco coraje que tenía y negó con la cabeza, su padre pensaría que era un cobarde si se enteraba de que él era el único que se quedaba atrás. Comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y Kou se llevó a parte a los hermanos Takaishi y a Miu.

-Sabéis que los niños van a estar en peligro, ¿no? Somos los responsables de ellos y son muy pequeños...

-Nuestra prioridad debe ser protegerlos, eso está claro -dijo Miu.

-Y aunque nos acabe sucediendo algo a todos... no sería justo que por nuestra culpa mueran muchos digimons inocentes -susurró Nozomi.

-No nos han dejado otra opción -dijo Natsuki, que había escuchado todo.

Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron, eran los más mayores así que debían intentar cuidar de los niños. Se pusieron de acuerdo en que, si en algún momento había una situación muy peligrosa, Natsuki y Miu se llevarían a los más jóvenes a un lugar seguro. Al menos los que se dejasen, porque estaba claro que Yuu, Isao y Gin no querrían retirarse ante una batalla.

Algunos de los pequeños los miraron en silencio, sabían que tramaban algo pero tampoco podían quejarse, al fin y al cabo sabían que lo hacían por ellos. Acabaron de coger todo y se despidieron de Gennai, después de que el anciano les desease suerte y les diese comida. También les dijo que trataría de reunir otros digimons buenos y averiguar qué era lo que había sucedido.

Salieron de aquel escondite y comenzaron a caminar. El mundo digital era tan grande que no reconocían ningún lugar de las historias de sus padres. Se sintieron minúsculos e insignificantes ante la magnificencia de un lugar tan enorme. ¿Cómo iban a poder ellos cambiar las cosas? Pero se dijeron que no era la primera vez que unos niños hacían grandes hazañas en aquel mundo y que ellos tendrían que seguir los pasos de sus padres.

...

Los adultos se reunieron de nuevo en casa de los Ichijouji, ya que era la más grande. Willis y Catherine habían accedido a viajar con ellos y les estaban explicando detalladamente todo lo que había sucedido.

-Mi niño no es malo, siempre ha sido algo engreído pero no tenía malas intenciones -decía la mujer francesa con decisión.

Tai y Kari cruzaron una mirada, no creían sus palabras. Al fin y al cabo les había dicho que llevaba dos meses sin tener contacto con su hijo, por mucho que estuviera separada de su marido podría llamar a Ethan, ¿no?

-Esto debe ser un malentendido, no sé qué es lo que cree Darlene pero seguro que cuando hable con ella todo se arregla -dijo Willis tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

Su hija siempre había sido testaruda pero aquello se pasaba de la raya. Catherine puso su mano en la pierna del hombre y se le acercó para susurrarle que todo saldría bien en un intento bastante descarado de ligoteo. Willis abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa y, después de contestarle todo lo educadamente que pudo, se levantó con disimulo para alejarse de ella. Se puso de pie al lado de Yolei y le sonrió, algo incómodo por la situación, a lo que ella respondió con amabilidad. No obstante, el gesto pareció molestar a Ken porque cogió a su mujer del brazo y la alejó sutilmente del rubio.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Yolei extrañada.

-Nada -susurró su marido mirando un poco mal al estadounidense.

La pelimorada pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y sonrió como una niña pequeña, Ken no solía ponerse celoso pero cuando lo estaba a ella le encantaba. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, él enrojeció pero la abrazó con fuerza y sonrió con ganas.

-No consigo nada, no sé qué pasa hoy pero no he podido contactar con ellos ni tiene pinta de que vaya a poderse -dijo de pronto Izzy con pesadumbre.

Joe le puso una mano en el hombro, el pobre era el que más estaba trabajando y los demás se sentían algo inútiles por no poder ayudar en nada. Sora y Mimi prepararon té para todos y lo repartieron, necesitaban algo que los serenara un poco. El estado de nervios en el que vivían les estaba pasando factura y la mayoría tenía aspecto enfermizo.

-Esto es completamente ridículo -dijo en voz baja Matt pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Que nuestros hijos estén tan lejos sin que podamos hacer lo más mínimo para ayudarlos...

En ese momento un pitido del ordenador de Izzy hizo que todos se acercasen a la pantalla con la esperanza de que fueran sus hijos. Pero no eran ellos sino su viejo amigo Gennai.

-Hola, antiguos niños elegidos.

-¡Gennai! ¿Dónde están los niños? ¿Por qué no podemos hablar con ellos? -preguntó Tai.

-No lo sé, no comprendo nada de lo que está sucediendo. Y ellos... ya no están conmigo.

Los adultos se miraron entre sí sin entender a lo que se refería el anciano, ellos creían que sus hijos estaban a salvo, escondidos de las amenazas que los aguardaban en el exterior.

-¿Cómo que no están contigo? -preguntó Sora asustada.

-Veréis... me encontré con los que se hacen llamar los nuevos niños elegidos y me atacaron, después me dejaron marchar con la condición de que les llevase una nota a vuestros niños.

-Y, ¿qué decía la nota? -preguntó TK.

-Amenazaban con atacar una aldea por cada día que vuestros hijos estén escondidos.

El silencio reinó en la estancia. Al instante por la mente de todos apareció la resolución a la que habían llegado sus hijos: habían dejado de esconderse para que no sufrieran otros su suerte. Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de las mujeres sin poder evitarlo y los puños de algunos se crisparon con rabia.

-¿Se están entregando? -preguntó Mimi en un susurro.

-Se puede decir que sí... pero debemos tener fe en ellos, tres ya han conseguido llegar a nivel campeón y superan en número a los otros niños -dijo con convicción Gennai-. Tal vez puedan vencerles.

No sabían por qué, pero no podían creerlo del todo. Aunque se aferraron cuanto pudieron a ese pequeño halo de consuelo.

-Lo conseguirán -murmuró TK.

Y todos lo miraron queriendo tener su esperanza y creer en sus palabras.

...

-¡Estoy agotado! -se quejó Kou por enésima vez.

Miu apretó los labios con enfado y fue hacia él para propinarle una colleja. Su amigo la miró con enfado pero la chica comenzó a perseguirlo y tuvo que huir como podía.

-¡No se quejan los más pequeños y tú no te callas! ¡Se supone que eres un deportista! ¡Ven aquí, no te escapes!

Mamoru negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa, esos dos nunca se llevarían bien y su hermana tenía bastante carácter. Nozomi miró a los demás y vio gestos de cansancio, el ocaso se cernía sobre ellos y lo mejor sería instalarse antes de que cayera la noche. Llevaban todo el día caminando, alerta por si eran atacados, pero no había sucedido nada. Se acercó a su mellizo y, como siempre, se entendieron sin palabras.

-Será mejor que paremos aquí -dijo Kôki al llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque donde se habían adentrado.

Todos parecieron aliviados ante sus palabras y se sentaron en el suelo. Poco después comenzaron a repartirse las tareas y, mientras unos buscaban agua con la que rellenar sus botellas, otros recogían leña o preparaban el improvisado campamento. Yuu y Kou se internaron un poco más entre la espesura porque habían escuchado un riachuelo, el mayor miró a su amigo de reojo y descubrió en su semblante algo extraño. Parecía asustado.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo miedo, hemos estado todo el día en tensión por si algo pasaba -respondió el pequeño-. Prefiero enfrentarme directamente a la amenaza que estar esperando a que llegue. Intento no estar asustado pero no puedo evitarlo. Soy un cobarde.

-Claro que no, bobo. Eres la persona más firme que conozco, tener miedo no es algo malo y tú siempre te enfrentas a él. Eres el verdadero merecedor de esto.

Kou se quitó con cuidado las gafas que llevaba sobre la cabeza y se las tendió a Yuu, pero él lo miró sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

-Eran de tu padre.

-Y antes del tuyo, es mejor que las tengas tú, tienes el valor que ellos tenían -sentenció el mayor con una sonrisa.

Al final lo acabó convenciendo. Cuando volvieron al campamento todos miraron a Yuu asombrados, ahora sí que era el vivo retrato de su padre. Él estaba muy contento con su nueva posesión y Kou se alegró de habérselas dado. Natsuki se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro con una pequeña sonrisa, como felicitándolo por lo que había hecho, y después se acercó al hijo de Tai para decirle lo bien que le quedaban.

Hicieron una hoguera y se sentaron en torno a ella para entrar en calor, ya que por la noche la temperatura bajaba bastante. Por primera vez en todo el día se permitieron relajarse disfrutando de la cena. Incluso los digimons parecían estar tranquilos mientras comían con ansia. Hasta que la placentera tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un grito.

-¡Palmon! ¡Te has comido lo que me quedaba y aún sigo con hambre! -exclamó de pronto Isao.

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Entonces qué, ¿se ha esfumado?

-Te lo habrás comido sin darte cuenta -le dijo ella ofendida.

Homare se acercó a ellos intentando calmarlos pero no consiguió demasiado, al final la digimon se alejó de su compañero y se sentó en la otra punta para que dejara de mirarla mal. Poco después un nuevo chillido llamó la atención de todos. Miu se sonrojó por el grito que se le había escapado y se dio la vuelta como buscando algo.

-No es por nada, pero no deberíais montar tanto escándalo -dijo Tomohisa cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que algo me ha tocado -replicó la peliazul intentando justificarse.

Mamoru se levantó también y justos buscaron con la mirada entre las hojas de los árboles pero no encontraron nada.

-Te lo habrás imaginado -dijo al final el mediano de los Ichijouji y su hermana se encogió de hombros aunque no estaba convencida.

Gin le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación pero no dijo nada. Natsuki en cambio le sonrió con sinceridad y le tendió un poco de la comida que le había sobrado a ella. Su amiga le agradeció el detalle y masticó en silencio mientras seguía atenta a su alrededor. Los mellizos Takaishi también estaban atentos, sabían que por inquieta que fuera Miu siempre era bastante prudente y tenía la cabeza en su sitio, no era el tipo de persona que imaginaría cosas.

Al final acabaron por irse a dormir tras poner los turnos de guardia. En un principio los mayores se ofrecieron a repartírselos pero los pequeños no quisieron quedarse sin ayudar así que también entraron en el reparto. Homare comenzó con el primer turno y los demás se fueron a dormir, no tardaron demasiado porque estaban agotados. El único hijo de los Kido se abrazó a sí mismo mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había vivido. Odiaba esa situación. Echaba de menos la seguridad de su casa y la tranquilidad de sus libros.

Gomamon pareció percibir su estado de ánimo y se acercó al niño, se sentó junto a él en silencio. Sabía que las palabras vacías no ayudarían a su compañero humano así que simplemente le hizo compañía, porque era lo mejor que podía hacer para consolarlo, que supiera que no estaba solo.

-Pesadilla sorpresa -susurró una voz.

Entonces un rayo negro se estrelló contra Homare y su digimon. Con confusión empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de ir hacia donde los demás dormían plácidamente, pero no hacían más que chocarse contra árboles y tropezar. Entonces el niño vio unas extrañas luces y trató de atraparlas, pero no lo conseguía. Se golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza y cayó inconsciente.

Gomamon por su parte había perdido a su compañero pero seguía intentando llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Ayudadnos! -consiguió gritar.

Tentomon y Wormon se despertaron sobresaltados. Se apresuraron a levantar a los demás, tuvieron problemas para despertar a Kou y a Isao porque dormían como una piedra pero pronto estuvieron todos conscientes.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Rina rascándose un ojo.

-Gomamon está muy raro -respondió Hawkmon.

Rodearon al digimon y lo vieron dando tumbos. Al final se detuvo pero seguía moviendo la cabeza, como si todo le diera vueltas.

-¿Dónde está Homare? -preguntó Gin.

-No lo sabemos, vamos a buscarlo -dijo Nozomi cuando quedó claro que Gomamon no conseguía articular una frase coherente.

Se levantaron y buscaron por los alrededores. Se dividieron en grupos pero, por mucho que lo llamaron, su amigo no respondía. Mamoru miró por encima de su hombro y se asustó al no encontrar a Tomohisa y a Miu, que había ido con él.

-¿Hermana? ¿Tomohisa? ¿Dónde estáis? -preguntó en la penumbra.

Entonces los encontró andando en zig-zag y golpeándose con todo lo que encontraban a su paso. Se acercó a ellos y consiguió que se sentaran. Sus digimons estaban en el mismo estado.

-¡Chicos! ¡Miu y...! -comenzó a llamar a los demás, pero entonces un rayo negro lo golpeó y cayó al suelo sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas.

-¿Habéis oído eso? -preguntó Kôki a los demás.

-Sí, Mamoru y el resto tienen problemas, creo que están por allí -dijo Natsuki mientras echaba a correr.

Todos siguieron a su amiga hasta que, de pronto, la vieron tambalearse. Kou la cogió justo antes de que se golpeara contra una rama baja de un árbol. En ese momento vieron en el suelo a Homare, que seguía inconsciente.

-¿Qué está pasando? Esto no tiene ningún sentido -susurró Gin mirando a su alrededor.

Buscaron a los demás y, guiando como podían a los que se encontraban confusos y llevando en brazos a Homare, consiguieron reunirse todos en el pequeño claro donde tenían su campamento. Tumbaron a todos y, los que quedaban lúcidos, se miraron entre ellos sin comprender nada. Nozomi apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara de Natsuki y ella pareció asustarse ante el contacto, no conseguía enfocar la mirada en los azulados ojos del joven.

-No entiendo nada -dijo Veemon.

-Ni yo -se sumó Kou.

Un rayo negro pareció surgir de la nada y fue a estrellarse contra los hermanos Takaishi y sus digimons. El pánico surgió entre los niños y miraron con desesperación a su alrededor.

...

-Bueno, es tarde, deberíamos irnos a dormir -dijo Cody.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar en dormir cuando nuestros hijos están en el exterior sin protección alguna? -preguntó Davis

-¡¿Crees que no me importa?! ¡Claro que sí, pero no sirve de nada quedarnos aquí mirando la cara de amargados de los demás! Quiero irme a mi casa y abrazar a mi esposa, que también lo está pasando fatal.

Se hizo el silencio en el salón pues pocas veces habían visto a Cody tan enfadado.

-Perdona, no pretendía que te lo tomaras así -se disculpó Davis, amedrentado por el tono en el que su amigo le había hablado.

-No importa.

Se marcharon algunos poco después y solo quedó decidir qué iban a hacer con los que estaban allí de visita ya que no querían hacerles pagar un hotel.

-Willis, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa -propuso Izzy-. Al fin y al cabo la cama de mi hija está libre.

-Muchas gracias.

-Yo podría quedarme contigo, Tai, así te hago compañía -sugirió Catherine con una sonrisa pícara.

El antiguo portador del valor puso un gesto bastante cómico y trató de encontrar una escusa que sonara convincente para poder negarse a lo que la francesa acababa de decir.

-Mi hermano se queda a dormir hoy en nuestra casa, lo siento -lo salvó Kari.

Varios de los presentes rieron ante la cara de alivio de Tai. Entonces Catherine miró a los presentes uno por uno, para ver quién iba a ser hospitalario con ella. Al final Mimi, que estaba allí de vacaciones ya que seguía viviendo en Nueva York, tuvo que ofrecerle que se quedara en la cama libre de Isao en el hotel en el que estaba hospedándose. Antes de irse les lanzó una mirada envenenada y los demás gesticularon un gracias que la ablandó un poco.

-Menos mal, creía que tendría que decirle que se quedase aquí y me niego -dijo Yolei mirando a Ken.

Su marido sonrió aunque trató de disimularlo. Kari se despidió de su amiga y se fue con TK y Tai a su casa. Los pocos que quedaban se marcharon también y el matrimonio Ichijouji miró su hogar, sintiéndolo vacío sin sus hijos. Se acercaron a la cuna de su hijo pequeño, que no era más que un bebé, y sonrieron al ver que dormía plácidamente. Esperaban que sus hermanos hubieran podido descansar también.

...

Un nuevo rayo oscuro como la más negra de las noches apareció y dio a Kou y a su compañero digimon.

-¡Allí! -gritó Biyomon-. Es un Dracmon el que está haciendo todo esto.

Vieron entonces entre las sombras a un pequeño digimon que parecía un diablillo y trataba de volver a esconderse. Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que Agumon y Tentomon le atacaron hasta ahuyentarlo.

-¿Le seguimos? -preguntó Gin.

-No es necesario, solo es de nivel principiante -explicó Agumon-. Es un digimon muy travieso y se ha divertido a nuestra costa pero no puede hacer nada más que confundirnos.

La mayor de los Ishida, Kou, Isao y Yuu eran los únicos que quedaban en pie con sus respectivos digimons. Miraron a los demás, estaban todos desorientados y no conseguían hablar. Algunos habían empezado a dormirse, se despertarían con algo de dolor de cabeza pero curados por completo. Repentinamente, los que estaban lúcidos se rieron de manera escandalosa. Bueno, tendrían que hacer de niñeras esa noche.

Tuvieron una noche de descanso tras aquel incidente. Al día siguiente les aguardaba la amenaza que tanto habían estado esperando. Tendrían que ser fuertes.

* * *

**N/A: Pronto los nuevos niños elegidos cumplirán su amenaza, ¿qué les tendrán preparado? ¿Escucharán a sus padres?**

**De nuevo quiero agradecer a isabel-takari y a Dianitha'15'Prodz sus reviews que me animan mucho, los tengo en cuenta y por eso he hecho algún pequeño detalle de Ken y Yolei. Acepto peticiones y sugerencias gustosamente.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	6. El enfrentamiento

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. Tiene un Cupimon.

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. Tiene un Crabmon.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. Tiene un DemiDevimon.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. Tiene un BlackAgumon.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. Tiene un BlackGatomon.

* * *

**.**

**VI. El enfrentamiento**

.

El alba llegó al cielo del mundo digital y con él comenzaron a despertarse los niños. Tomohisa abrió los ojos y miró con confusión a su alrededor, lo último que recordaba era caminar por el bosque. Se levantó lentamente y se volvió hacia su hermana, ella lo abrazó en silencio mientras sonreía.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Recuerdo poco y todo muy confuso -preguntó Homare que acababa de despertar.

-Un digimon muy travieso se ha divertido a nuestra costa, pero ya lo hemos ahuyentado -dijo Biyomon.

-Deberíamos darle su merecido por habernos hecho esto -refunfuñó Isao.

Kou sonrió y revolvió el pelo del pequeño, él lo miró frunciendo el ceño y se alejó de él, molesto por que lo tratase como a un crío. Reavivaron el fuego de la hoguera para poder cocinar algo para el desayuno, todos estaban hambrientos. Mientras comían, Natsuki suspiró mirando las llamas. Miu se dio cuenta y la miró de manera interrogante, su amiga se rio y le explicó lo que le pasaba.

-Es que... no sé, tengo un mal presentimiento. Ayer estuvimos todo el día fuera y no nos atacaron, bueno sin contar el incidente del Dracmon. Me da la sensación de que es porque están preparando algo.

-No pienses tanto, seguro que todo nos sale bien -respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Tú siempre tan optimista -dijo riendo Natsuki.

Miu se encogió de hombros y se unió a su risa. Miró a su hermano y vio que él también parecía algo preocupado, aunque extrañamente no asustado. Recogieron todo y se sentaron en círculo decidiendo qué hacer a continuación.

-Deberíamos movernos, estar en un mismo sitio mucho tiempo hará que estemos más expuestos -opinó Kou.

-Sí, pero, ¿hacia dónde vamos? -preguntó Rina-. No sabemos dónde estamos y nos podemos meter en la boca del lobo sin querer.

-Eso es verdad, deberíamos pensar un poco hacia dónde andar, no deberíamos caminar sin rumbo... -dijo Mamoru.

-¿A quién queremos engañar? -interrumpió Yuu-. Estamos esperando desde ayer a que vengan a por nosotros para cumplir su amenaza. Asustados y preocupados. Dejemos de tratar de evitarlo, cuanto antes llegue, antes pasará. Y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

Los niños se quedaron en silencio. La mayoría miraron a los hermanos Takaishi, esperando a que estos dieran su opinión.

-Tiene razón -dijo Nozomi tras mirar a su hermano.

Kôki asintió con la cabeza. Por mucho que huyeran, que anduviesen durante todo el día y se escondieran constantemente no iban a conseguir más que ponerse aún más nerviosos. Solo llevaban un día así y ya se veía el cansancio en todos. No solo físico por viajar tanto, sino mental por aguantar aquella tensión. Al fin y al cabo, temer que vengan a acabar con uno mismo hace que cualquiera se asuste.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó Homare-. No solo hemos salido de un lugar seguro... ¿sino que además nos vamos a quedar quietos para facilitar las cosas a los que nos persiguen?

-Todo saldrá bien, y tienen razón en que cuanto antes pase menos sufriremos por la espera -contestó Miu.

El niño miró incrédulo a sus amigos pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Decidieron quedarse allí mismo, aquel era un buen lugar que estaba cerca del río y se meterían entre los árboles si llovía. Comenzaron a buscar comida para guardar la que Gennai les había dado ya que se conservaba mejor.

Los digimons que podían volar se subían a las ramas de los árboles y recolectaban fruta, sus compañeros humanos los esperaban abajo para recoger lo que arrojasen. Otros siguieron el río y trataron de pescar con unas redes que habían fabricado con plantas, quedaron sorprendentemente bien porque Isao y Gin sabían hacerlas por un campamento al que habían ido. También recogieron agua y se turnaron los chicos y las chicas para bañarse en una zona de corriente tranquila.

Así pasaron el día, aseguraron mejor su campamento y reunieron todo lo que habían conseguido. La verdad es que podrían acostumbrarse fácilmente a esa vida tranquila. Kou se pasaba el día haciendo bromas y Miu pegándole mientras le regañaba constantemente. Los mellizos y Natsuki charlaban animados porque eran grandes amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Homare se limitaba a quejarse en todo momento por la decisión que habían tomado, pero siempre en voz baja y cuando creía que no le escuchaban. Por su parte, Yuu no paraba quieto porque era un chico muy activo, Isao y Gin intentaban seguirle el ritmo pero se acababan cansando. Rina no dejaba de teclear en su ordenador, que funcionaba con una batería que se alimentaba de luz solar (un invento de su padre) y Mamoru observaba su trabajo en silencio ya que también le encantaba la informática. Y Tomohisa, el más pequeño de todos y el más independiente, se echaba en algún lugar a la sombra y solo permitía la compañía de Gabumon.

Eran niños muy distintos pero estaban unidos prácticamente desde que nacieron. No por nada sus padres trataban de reunirse siempre que podían, se sentían como una gran familia en muchos aspectos. Aunque había una clara rivalidad entre Isao y Yuu o continuas discusiones entre Kou y Miu, en realidad hasta ellos se llevaban bien.

...

TK bostezó sonoramente tapándose la boca con la mano, su mujer sonrió y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz. No habían descansado apenas pues Tai no parecía querer dormir la noche anterior y habían estado charlando durante horas. Estimaba mucho a su cuñado pero en esos momentos no podía dejar de echarle alguna que otra mirada de reproche. El antiguo portador del valor dormitaba en esos momentos en el sillón sin ser consciente de nada.

-¿Se quedará hoy también tu hermano a dormir?

-Espero que no, porque necesitamos descansar -respondió Kari riendo mientras le servía café.

Él se lo agradeció con una sonrisa e iba a beberlo cuando llamaron a la puerta. Se levantó para abrir mientras miraba de nuevo a Tai, ¿cómo podía no inmutarse y seguir durmiendo tan tranquilo? Abrió aún refunfuñando y sin haberse acordado de mirar para ver de quién se trataba. Unos furiosos ojos marrones lo fulminaron por un instante. Después no acertó a ver más que una cabellera castaña pasando por su lado.

-¡ME DEBÉIS UNA MUY GRANDE! ¡Sobretodo el tonto de Tai! ¡Si hubiera accedido a llevar a Catherine a su casa no tendría que haberla aguantado yo!

-Buenos días a ti también, Mimi -saludó TK riendo.

-¿Quieres desayunar? -preguntó Kari con amabilidad, ignorando los gritos de su amiga.

Ella la miró unos instantes con enfado pero después pareció decidir que la pequeña de los Yagami no tenía culpa de nada. Suspiró y se sentó a la mesa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Después reparó en que Tai estaba durmiendo en el sofá, cosa que no entendió ya que las camas de Kôki y Nozomi debían estar libres, y pensó que tenía la oportunidad de vengarse.

TK se sentó de nuevo y volvió a llevarse su taza a los labios, pero tuvo que volver a dejar su café sin haberlo probado cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo Mimi. Corrió hacia ella pero no llegó a tiempo. La mujer vertió un vaso de agua en la cabeza de Tai y este se levantó de un brinco mirando con confusión a su alrededor.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¿Llueve?

-No, idiota, te he dado tu merecido por encasquetarme a Catherine -respondió la antigua portadora de la inocencia.

El mayor de los Yagami la miró frunciendo el ceño en un primer momento, pero al final se echó a reír escandalosamente mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla que le había traído su cuñado.

-¿Tan malo ha sido?

-Peor -contestó Mimi con dramatismo-. No dejó de parlotear en TODA la noche. Me sé ya toda su vida, todos los novios que ha tenido, todas las amigas que la han traicionado, todos los ligues que ha rechazado... Es insufrible. ¿Cómo puede existir una persona que hable tanto?

Los otros tres rieron por la consternación de su amiga y le volvieron a agradecer que se hubiese encargado de Catherine. Al parecer había dejado ahora a la francesa en el spa del hotel con la escusa de que tenía que irse a hacer papeleo. TK se volvió a sentar en la mesa y, una vez más, fue interrumpido. Esta vez era el teléfono el que estaba sonando.

-¿Si?

-¿TK? Soy Yolei. Verás es que Izzy me ha llamado, al parecer Gennai ha conseguido información y quiere contárnoslo a todos juntos. ¿Te parece bien que nos reunamos esta vez en tu casa? Es que tengo la mía echa un desastre.

-Claro, no hay problema. Están aquí Tai y Mimi así que no hace falta que los avises.

-Vale, he llamado a Sora y me ha dicho que iba a vuestra casa a haceros una visita así que puede quedarse ya allí. Los demás iremos sobre las cinco. ¿Vale?

-De acuerdo, hasta las cinco entonces.

-Hasta luego.

El hombre rubio se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa y, cuando se sentó, se dio cuenta de que su café había desaparecido. Fulminó con la mirada a Tai, que se lo había robado, y suspiró dispuesto a levantarse a por otro. Entonces apareció Kari con una taza nueva para su marido. Él la sonrió y la sentó en su regazo para besarla con cariño, cosa que molestó bastante al mayor de los Yagami.

-¿Quién era? -preguntó la antigua portadora de la luz.

-Yolei. Hemos quedado hoy aquí a las cinco con todos porque Izzy tiene noticias. Y Sora venía de camino así que no creo que tarde en llegar.

Por alguna razón, Tai se atragantó con la tostada que estaba comiendo. Mimi lo miró con el ceño fruncido y le dio unas palmadas pero no consiguió gran cosa. Entonces sonó el timbre de la puerta y Kari fue a abrir. Su hermano se levantó y echó a correr hacia el baño. Todos se miraron extrañados y se encogieron de hombros, su amigo siempre había sido muy raro.

...

Después de comer, los niños recogieron todo y se miraron entre ellos. Estaban fingiendo estar tranquilos porque en realidad el nerviosismo los estaba carcomiendo. Miu y Natsuki intentaron desconectar mientras hablaban de una serie que le encantaba a las dos, Nozomi y Kou hablaron de baloncesto y fútbol, y Kôki junto con Yuu se puso a entretener a los digimons. Los demás se encerraron en sus propios mundos de pensamientos asustados.

Hasta que llegó la hora. Un grito de alerta hizo que supieran que ellos ya estaban allí. Su futuro dependía de aquel encuentro.

-¡Viene alguien! –gritó Palmon.

Los niños se pusieron en fila aguardando a sus atacantes. Los más mayores cruzaron una mirada y se asintieron con la cabeza los unos a los otros, para confirmar que harían lo que habían acordado si llegaba el momento.

De entre la espesura surgieron varias figuras que reconocieron en seguida. Allí estaba Darlene con Lucemon, sonriendo de manera provocadora; Ethan iba a su derecha seguido por Coelamon, su Crabmon en nivel campeón; y Urara a su izquierda con Devimon.

-Como lo prometido es deuda, hemos venido a demostrar quiénes son los verdaderos niños elegidos –dijo la hija de Willis con suficiencia.

Patamon, Salamon y Biyomon se apresuraron a digievolucionar, por lo que las cosas estaban igualadas. Isao miró con arrogancia a sus enemigos y rio entre dientes.

-Somos más que vosotros.

-Sí, pero la mayoría no habéis pasado del nivel principiante –replicó Ethan también riendo-. ¡Venid!

En cuanto dio la orden otras tres personas con sus respectivos digimons aparecieron a su lado. Suzu iba acompañada de su BlackGatomon, Hayato estaba a su lado con su BlackGreymon y otra chica, a la que no habían visto la vez anterior, los seguía con un digimon que tampoco conocían. Todos ellos estaban en nivel campeón.

Los niños se miraron con consternación. Nozomi lanzó una mirada a Natsuki para que se largase de allí llevando a los niños pero ella le pidió que aguardase. Rina estaba trabajando como loca en el ordenador y parecía creer que podía contactar con sus padres. De ser así, podrían pedirles a ellos que explicasen las cosas a esos niños tan hostiles.

-¡Garra Mortal! -gritó Devimon de pronto.

-¡Cuidado Miu! –exclamó Kou corriendo hacia ella para apartarla.

En ese momento los digimons de ambos comenzaron a brillar. Guiñaron los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz y después vieron a Aquilamon y a ExVeemon. Ambos sonrieron y vieron la batalla con otros ojos, tal vez tendrían un oportunidad con los digimons en nivel principiante de los demás.

-¡Ya está! –gritó Rina con alegría repentinamente.

...

-¿Queréis algo para beber? –preguntó TK.

Todos negaron con la cabeza para no molestar menos Davis que le pidió una cerveza, a él nunca le había preocupado molestar. El rubio se dirigió a la cocina para llevarle la bebida cuando escuchó un grito a sus espaldas.

-¡Y trae algo para picar! ¡Tengo hambre! –exclamó Davis.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, no es muy normal, si quieres puedo hacerte una revisión –dijo Joe con voz seria.

Pero todos los presentes rieron, Davis siempre había sido así. Cuando TK volvió se sentaron todos en los sofás y sillas que habían puesto en el salón y miraron con expectación a Izzy, que había dicho que tenía algo que contar.

-Veréis… -comenzó a decir.

Pero en ese momento su ordenador pitó de forma ensordecedora y los teléfonos de los demás presentes también. Se miraron entre ellos con ansiedad y fijaron su vista en las pantallas aguardando a ver a sus hijos. La cara de Rina fue la primera en aparecer, los miró con alegría mientras se volvía a los demás.

-¡Hija! Estáis bien, menos mal –dijo Izzy aliviado.

Homare se asomó al ordenador y los miró con angustia.

-No por mucho tiempo. Ya están aquí.

Algunas exclamaciones de terror y asombro se escucharon en el salón del matrimonio Takaishi.

-¡Escuchad! Hemos traído a Willis y Catherine para que hablen con sus hijos –explicó Sora.

Kôki asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus enemigos, a los cuales los padres apenas distinguían porque estaban muy lejos del ordenador de Rina.

-¡Hay alguien que tiene algo que deciros! Rina, acércate para que Darlene y Ethan los vean.

Izzy quitó la pantalla partida para que solo se viera la imagen de la cámara de su portátil, lo colocó delante de los dos invitados y ellos miraron con nerviosismo a sus hijos. Los niños no cabían en sí del asombro al ver a sus progenitores ahí.

-¿Papá?

-Hija, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Willis con decepción-. Tu madre y yo estábamos preocupadísimos porque habías desaparecido. Y ahora resulta que estás atacando a los hijos de mis amigos…

-¡No, no son tus amigos! –replicó Darlene-. Ellos te arrebataron la gloria pero yo la conseguiré, he sido seleccionada.

-¿De qué hablas?

La mirada de confusión de su padre no inmutó a la niña, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de manera desafiante mientras guardaba silencio.

-Ethan, tienes que volver, tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados… -decía Catherine.

-Ja, no me hagas reír, mamá. Llevas sin preocuparte por mí varios meses, vosotros solo os centrabais en quedaros con todo el dinero del otro. Pero se acabó, ahora tengo aquí una importante misión, ahora me valoran como merezco.

Los adultos se quedaron sin habla. ¿Qué decir ante eso? Willis y Catherine trataron de hacerles entrar en razón pero no consiguieron nada. Los niños los miraron con desafío mientras les aseguraban que algún día se sentirían orgullosos de ellos.

-Lucemon, destruye ese ordenador –ordenó Darlene.

Angemon se interpuso en su camino al escuchar aquello y D'arcmon se apresuró a ayudarle, no podían permitir que rompiese el portátil porque lo necesitaban para comunicarse con el mundo humano. Rina se escondió tras los demás y miró con lágrimas en los ojos a los adultos, que se asomaban todos a la pantalla al mismo tiempo como podían.

-Os queremos mucho –dijo la pelirroja en un susurro y después cortó la conexión porque ella también debía luchar.

-¡No! –gritaron Matt, Cody y Ken a la vez.

Izzy toqueteó su portátil con desesperación pero no consiguió absolutamente nada. Los adultos se cogieron de los pelos con frustración, se pasearon por la habitación o echaron a llorar. La impotencia hacía que no pudieran pensar con claridad. No podían hacer nada para ayudar a sus niños.

...

La lucha comenzó. Aquilamon luchaba contra Devimon esquivando por poco sus ataques, ExVeemon golpeaba con fiereza a BlackGreymon, D'Arcmon contratacaba a Lucemon como podía, Birdramon volaba para alejarse del alcance de BlackGatomon y Angemon se defedía del digimon recién llegado y de Coelamon. Los demás digimons de nivel principiante trataban de ayudar pero no conseguían más que ser golpeados y salir malheridos. Al final se impusieron la tarea de cubrir a los niños de los ataques malintencionados de los digimons enemigos.

-No van a aguantar mucho más, ellos están mejor entrenados que nosotros -dijo Homare con miedo.

Sus amigos le lanzaron una mirada entre exasperada y asustada, no necesitaban que les dijeran lo que iba a suceder pues lo veían con sus propios ojos.

-Ha llegado el momento, idos de aquí -pidió Kôki a Miu.

-No, mi digimon es uno de los que tenemos en nivel campeón y no me iré sin él.

-Lo comprendo, Natsuki, quedas al cargo.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y explicó a los más pequeños el plan. Isao se cruzó de brazos pero, después de echar otra mirada al combate, pareció decidir que era el momento de retirarse. También Gin puso resistencia al principio pero los demás la siguieron mirando con miedo a los amigos que dejaban atrás. El único que se negó rotundamente fue Yuu.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que ellos se sacrifiquen por mí!

Echó a correr hacia el campo de batalla y se acercó a Agumon. Su compañero lo miró con sorpresa al verlo allí pero después le sonrió.

-Vamos a acabar con ellos -sentenció el niño con una sonrisa.

Su digimon asintió con la cabeza y se iluminó. Pocos instantes después apareció un gigantesco Greymon al lado de Yuu. El chico sonrió de nuevo y se volvió a reunir con sus amigos, ya no le pedirían que se marchase. Todos miraron con asombro al recién llegado y lo felicitaron, habían cambiado las tornas.

Greymon se abalanzó contra Coelamon, que tenía arrinconada a Angemon y este aprovechó para golpear con fuerza a Devimon. Pronto dejaron inconsciente a BlackGatomon por un ataque muy fuerte de Aquilamon y volvió a la forma de Salamon. Suzu corrió hacia su compañera y la cogió mirando con desprecio a los niños. Siendo cinco contra seis la cosa cambió por completo y fueron los que se hacían llamar "los nuevos niños elegidos" los que tuvieron que replantearse la situación.

-¡Bautizo de amor! -gritó D'Arcmon.

-¡Mano del destino! -exclamó Angemon al mismo tiempo que ella.

Con ese ataque conjunto cayó Lucemon y volvió a ser Cupimon. Miró a Darlene y ella le devolvió una mirada de decepción. Lo cogió de malas maneras y ordenó a los demás niños que se retirasen.

-Ni loca, Devimon podrá con ellos -replicó Urara.

-No seas estúpida, él solo no va a conseguir nada y casi nos doblan en número -le dijo Hayato.

Se marcharon mientras los cuatro que quedaban en nivel campeón les cubrían la retirada. Los digimons de los hijos de los antiguos elegidos quisieron ir tras ellos pero sus compañeros los detuvieron, además de que ya estaban cansados por la dura pelea.

-¡Volveremos con refuerzos, pronto nos las pagaréis! -amenazó Ethan mientras se marchaban.

Los niños los miraron en silencio alejarse cada vez más. Puede que aquel no hubiera sido el primer ni el último enfrentamiento que tendrían con ellos pero ahora tenían renovadas esperanzas por sus digimons. Podrían con ello. Descubrirían al artífice de todo ese caos. Cambiarían las cosas para poder volver con sus padres. O, al menos, lo intentarían.

* * *

**N/A: Darlene, Ethan y demás han prometido volver con refuerzos. ¿Podrán los niños vencer una vez más? ¿Qué era eso tan importante que Gennai había hablado con Izzy?**

**Gracias a todos los lectores, tanto anónimos como a los que me dejan review, por leer esta historia. De nuevo repito que acepto peticiones y sugerencias.**

**Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**


	7. Un descubrimiento

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. Tiene un Cupimon.

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. Tiene un Crabmon.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. Tiene un DemiDevimon.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. Tiene un BlackAgumon.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. Tiene un BlackGatomon.

* * *

.

**VII. Un descubrimiento**

.

-¿Creéis... que serían capaces de hacer daño de verdad a nuestros hijos? -preguntó Cody mientras apretaba con fuerza los puños.

-No lo sé -reconoció Ken-. Espero que no.

-Hasta hace unos meses habría jurado por mi vida que Darlene no podría hacer algo así, pero ahora no sé qué pensar -susurró Willis.

Matt le puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo, sabía que debía estar sufriendo mucho. Después se volvió hacia sus amigos con mirada decidida.

-Estarán bien, podrán defenderse y sino huirán.

-Eso espero -susurró Joe.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde prácticamente en silencio. Pusieron la televisión para tratar de distraerse aunque no lo consiguieron. A la hora de la cena, encargaron unas cuantas pizzas aunque ninguno tenía demasiado apetito, ni siquiera Davis.

-La mía era sin anchoas, qué asco me dan -se quejó Tai al ver que no se habían acordado de quitárselas.

-Toma, te la cambio por la mía, a mí me da igual -le dijo Sora dándole su pizza.

El mayor de los Yagami le dio las gracias bajando la cabeza y ella lo miró durante unos instantes extrañada por su comportamiento. Abrió la boca para preguntarle la razón, pero entonces Izzy gritó muy emocionado.

-¡Rina me está llamando! ¡Tenemos contacto con los niños!

Cogieron sus teléfonos y miraron con avidez las pantallas. Suspiraron con un alivio que no habían sentido en muchísimo tiempo al ver el rostro de todos sus hijos.

-¡Miu! ¡Mamoru! -exclamó Yolei entre lágrimas llamando a sus hijos.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó Kari.

Los niños sonrieron a sus padres y les explicaron todo lo que había sucedido cuando tuvieron que cortar la conexión. Yuu contó orgulloso cómo su Agumon había digievolucionado y dado un giro por completo a la situación. También Kou y Miu parecían contentos de que sus digimons hubieran pasado a nivel campeón.

-Bien hecho, hijo -felicitó Davis.

El aludido sonrió con alegría ante el reconocimiento de su padre. Después dejaron de estar todos tan contentos y se pusieron más serios.

-Hay una chica más -dijo de pronto Tomohisa.

-Es verdad, tenía un digimon extraño, Gomamon ha dicho que era un KnightChessmon, de nivel campeón -corroboró Homare.

-Tal vez estén siendo reclutados más niños -reflexionó Ken con preocupación.

-Puede ser, aunque esperemos que no -dijo Kôki muy serio.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, si aparecían más niños con actitud hostil no podrían defenderse de ellos. Incluso aunque todos sus digimons pasasen a nivel campeón tendrían serios problemas.

-Los digimons de esos niños están muy entrenados -explicó Gin-. Los nuestros están en desventaja.

-Pues tendréis que empezar a entrenar, por si acaso -dijo Mimi.

Los hijos parecieron conformes con la idea. Isao comenzó a decir algo pero la conexión se perdió de nuevo. Los padres pusieron gesto de disgusto, era horrible no poder hablar tranquilamente con los niños, pero al menos sabían que estaban bien y que sus digimons podían defenderlos.

-Bueno, yo vuelvo mañana mismo a Francia -informó Catherine de pronto-. Tengo que contarle a mi exmarido lo que ha pasado con Ethan, tiene derecho a saberlo a pesar de todo.

-Yo también voy a volver a mi casa, no quiero dejar sola a mi mujer en estos momentos -explicó Willis-. Ni siquiera sé cómo decirle lo que Darlene está haciendo.

-Encontrarás las palabras, no te machaques más con ello, al menos sabéis que está bien -lo consoló TK.

-Eso es verdad, espero que esto no sea más que un ataque de rebeldía que le haya dado. Siento mucho lo que está haciendo a vuestros hijos.

-Tranquilo, ya les han dado su merecido -dijo Davis con una gran sonrisa.

No pudieron evitar sonreír ante su comentario. Era típico de Davis no preocuparse por nada y ver solo lo que le interesaba de cada situación. Se marcharon para descansar cada uno a su casa, Mimi se libró de Catherine porque le tocó a Tai aguantarla cuando se le escapó que se iba a su piso. Cuando se marchó con la francesa, mirándoles aún con ojos suplicantes, todos cruzaron una mirada de complicidad y se rieron del antiguo portador del valor. Willis por su parte volvió a hospedarse en casa de Izzy, que lo llevaría al aeropuerto al día siguiente.

-Seguiremos en contacto, buena suerte -les deseó el estadounidense al marcharse.

...

-Sigo teniendo sueño -dijo Kou rascándose un ojo.

-Espabila, los demás están empezando a hablar sin ti -le dijo Veemon sacudiéndole.

El niño suspiró y se levantó, se sentó en el círculo que sus amigos habían hecho mientras bostezaba. Miu lo miró frunciendo los labios en señal de enfado pero no llegó a decirle nada.

-Creo que deberíamos movernos -dijo Nozomi-. Ya saben claramente dónde estamos y, hasta que conozcamos del todo la situación, deberíamos tratar de ayudar a los digimons que nos necesiten. Estoy seguro de que muchos están sufriendo ataques.

-Tienes razón -afirmó Rina-. Aunque no sepamos hacia dónde dirigirnos deberíamos intentar hacer algo.

-Es verdad, odio estar quieto sin hacer nada, ¡salgamos a buscar a digimons malos y acabemos con ellos! -exclamó Yuu.

Los demás lo miraron poniendo los ojos en blanco, ellos no estaban buscando pelea, simplemente quería ayudar a quien lo necesitase. Así pues, comenzaron a andar después de comer algo. Viajaron hacia el sur, guiándose por la posición del sol. Fue Natsuki la que les pidió ir en esa dirección alegando que tenía un presentimiento. Como de todas formas tampoco tenían una opción mejor, aceptaron todos lo que la chica había dicho.

Anduvieron durante muchas horas, el sol les daba en la cabeza y tenían mucho calor porque los árboles ya se habían quedado atrás. Encontraron una pequeña colina y descansaron a la escasa sombra que esta proyectaba. Comieron entre charlas y algunas risas, se sentían más optimistas tras lo sucedido el día anterior. Después retomaron su marcha preguntándose cuándo encontrarían alguna aldea o, al menos, algún digimon.

Entonces comenzó a nublarse cada vez más. Miraron con nerviosismo al cielo y siguieron caminando a la espera de que no les cayese un chaparrón pues no tenían dónde guarecerse. Cuando se disponían a cruzar un río, las primeras gotas de lluvia hicieron su aparición.

-¡Venid! ¡He visto una cueva al pie de esa montaña! -gritó Salamon señalando un monte que parecía haber surgido de la nada.

Los niños no se lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a correr hacia allí mientras notaban que se iban empapando cada vez más. Una pequeña abertura en la rocosa montaña les sirvió para introducirse en el interior y dejar de mojarse.

-Odio el agua -dijo Gabumon mientras se sacudía tratando de secarse un poco.

Todos escurrieron lo que pudieron su pelo y sus ropas. Rina comprobó que su ordenador no hubiera sufrido ningún daño y suspiró aliviada al ver que la funda impermeable en la que lo llevaba había cumplido su función. No se veía gran cosa en el interior de la cueva y la lluvia se volvió una terrible tormenta en el exterior.

-Vamos a ver si encontramos madera para hacer una hoguera -sugirió Palmon a los demás digimons.

Biyomon, Veemon y Hawkmon la siguieron hacia la salida de la cueva y buscaron por donde el agua no llegaba a caer. Por su parte, Wormon, Patamon y Tentomon se introdujeron más en la cueva para ver si encontraban algo. Los demás digimons se quedaron cuidando de los niños y ayudándoles a secarse un poco.

Un rato después, Palmon y los demás volvieron trayendo madera. Gabumon encendió el fuego y todos se acercaron aliviados a las llamas. Se frotaron las manos tratando de entrar en calor y aguardaron a que llegasen los demás digimons, que habían ido al fondo de la cueva.

-¿Por qué tardarán tanto? -preguntó Mamoru de forma retórica.

Los demás también se estaban preocupando, tal vez había algún digimon (o varios) en el interior y estaban teniendo problemas. Cuando prácticamente habían decidido ir a buscarles, los demás volvieron.

-¿Dónde estabais? -preguntó Isao.

-Es que hemos encontrado algo -respondió Wormon-. Hemos ido hasta el fondo de la cueva para ver si había una salida pero no la hay.

-Tentomon iba iluminándonos porque sino no veíamos nada -explicó Patamon.

-Sí, y entonces, cuando ya íbamos a volver, vimos unos símbolos extraños dibujados en la pared -terminó Tentomon.

-¿Qué clase de símbolos? -preguntó Rina intrigada.

Los digimons se miraron entre ellos y se encogieron de hombros, era complicado de explicar. Trataron de dibujarlos en la tierra que cubría el suelo de la cueva pero no consiguieron demasiados resultados.

-Podríamos ir allí a verlos -dijo Gin.

-No se si es buena idea adentrarse en una cueva, no sabríamos si entra alguien y estaríamos sin escapatoria -repuso Hawkmon.

La niña puso gesto de fastidio pero aceptó que el digimon tenía razón. Continuaron allí sentados hasta que la noche comenzó a caer, a pesar del fuego tenían bastante frío. Comieron algo aunque ninguno tenía demasiado hambre y se abrigaron como pudieron. Entonces se escucharon unos rugidos provenientes de la entrada de la cueva.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Miu.

-Parece que hay algún digimon ahí fuera -susurró Agumon.

Se acercó con sigilo hacia allí y, repentinamente, cayó al suelo junto a ellos como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe.

-¡Agumon! -gritó Yuu asustado mientras cogía a su compañero.

-¡Salamon, Patamon y Veemon, digievolucionad! -ordenó Kôki.

Los digimons se apresuraron a hacer lo que el chico había pedido y poco después D'Arcmon y los demás fueron volando hacia la salida de la cueva. Se escucharon golpes y algunos gritos. Los compañeros humanos de los tres digimons en nivel campeón comenzaron a correr hacia la salida.

-¡Miu, llévatelos a todos al interior! -pidió Kou mientras se alejaban.

La chica hizo lo que le decían e instó a los demás a apresurarse. Cogieron sus cosas y corrieron hacia la mitad de la cueva. Después, la mayor de los Ichijouji se paró.

-Natsuki, cuida de ellos y asegúrate de que no salen de aquí -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta seguida de su compañera digimon-. Yo voy a ver si necesitan ayuda.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Agumon, que ya estaba recuperado, y Biyomon.

-Si ocurre algo debéis digievolucionar de inmediato y si tardan más de diez minutos me acompañáis a la salida para ayudar.

Estos asintieron con la cabeza y continuaron su camino hacia el fondo de la cueva. Una vez allí, hicieron una pequeña hoguera con la madera que habían conseguido rescatar para no estar completamente a oscuras. Aguardaron en silencio el regreso de sus amigos mientras esperaban que no sucediera nada grave.

-¿Dónde estaban los símbolos, Tentomon? -preguntó Rina.

Su digimon la llevó hasta la pared que había a su derecha y fue haciendo pequeños minitruenos para que ella pudiese observar las marcar que había en la roca. Mientras tanto, Natsuki se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo. Al final, se levantó y miró a Agumon y Biyomon de forma elocuente. Los compañeros de estos abrieron la boca para decirle que ellos también iban a ir cuando el ruido de pisadas llamó su atención. Se dieron la vuelta y aguardaron conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -exclamó Veemon.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y fueron a su encuentro. Natsuki y Miu se abrazaban mientras Salamon explicaba lo que había pasado.

-Eran un par de Snimons que estaban peleándose entre ellos. Cuando nos han visto han parecido decidir que era más divertido luchar contra nosotros. Pero les hemos dado una lección y han acabado huyendo despavoridos.

Todos felicitaron a los digimons y comenzaron a recoger para volver a ir a la salida de la cueva, desde allí no se enterarían si volvían los Snimons. Entonces, un grito de Rina los hizo detenerse.

-¡Chicos! ¡Sé descifrar estos símbolos!

Ellos cruzaron miradas de confusión y se acercaron a ella para ver qué había descubierto.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? -preguntó Isao asombrado.

-Mi padre me enseñó un montón de estos caracteres de sus viajes al digimundo, no puedo saber todo lo que pone con exactitud pero sí puedo entender más o menos el mensaje.

-Y, ¿qué pone? -apremió Homare.

-"Solo aquellos que sean merecedores

saldrán de aquí vencedores,

únicamente los elegidos

podrán conseguir lo que en este lugar está escondido".

Algunos fruncieron el ceño. Le preguntaron a Rina si la rima era cosa suya o si estaba así escrito y ella dijo que simplemente lo había interpretado rimando porque los símbolos parecían hacerlo.

-¿Creéis que habrá un tesoro o algo así? -preguntó emocionado Yuu.

-No lo creo, más bien parece algo poderoso, podríamos probar -opinó Gin.

Se acercaron a la inscripción y la observaron de cerca con la ayuda de la luz que les proporcionaron sus digimons. Miu levantó una mano vacilante y pasó un dedo por uno de los símbolos, siguiendo su contorno. Repentinamente, las marcas se iluminaron. Los niños cerraron los ojos porque la luz les cegaba y cuando volvieron a mirar descubrieron una gran abertura en la pared. No les dio tiempo a asomarse al interior porque un gran estruendo a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

Se dieron la vuelta como a cámara lenta y vieron que el techo de la cueva se estaba desmoronando. Sin pararse a pensar en ello, corrieron hacia la sala que se acababa de abrir, pues sino morirían sepultados.

...

Los padres volvieron a reunirse a la mañana siguiente, al fin y al cabo con todo lo sucedido el día anterior Izzy no les había explicado lo que Gennai le había contado. Una vez que llegaron todos a casa del pelirrojo, se sentaron en los sofás y sillas que tenía dispuestos por su salón aguardando a que hablase.

-Gennai se comunicó conmigo antes de ayer y me dijo algo bastante interesante -comenzó Izzy-. Como ya recordaréis algunos, sino por haberlo vivido por haberlo leído en el libro que TK ha escrito sobre nuestras aventuras, en más de una ocasión ha habido una leyenda que nos ha sacado de algún problema o que ha vaticinado lo que iba a suceder.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y pensaron en el ejemplo más claro: cuando los digimons de Tai y Matt consiguieron digievolucionar a un nivel superior por las flechas de los digimons de Kari y TK. Supieron que debían hacer eso por una leyenda antigua y gracias a ello vencieron de una vez por todas a Myotismon.

-El caso es que Centarumon ha hablado con Gennai sobre una antigua leyenda, que antes era considerada una profecía. En ella se explicaba que unos niños serían elegidos por el mal y otros por el bien, luchando unos contra otros duramente.

-¿Crees que se refiere a nuestros hijos? ¿Ellos han sido elegidos? -preguntó Sora.

-Tal vez -contestó Izzy encogiéndose de hombros-. Nunca se han dado demasiadas casualidades en lo que respecta al digimundo.

-Eso es verdad -afirmó Joe-. Y, ¿qué más decía la leyenda?

-Ahí está el problema. Centarumon no recuerda más pero dice que sabía que el texto era muy largo, uno de los más largos del mundo digimon. Según Gennai, toda esa información se perdió en su mundo colándose en el nuestro para cuando fuera necesaria.

Todos fruncieron el ceño sin llegar a comprender a qué se refería.

-¿En nuestro mundo? -preguntó extrañado Davis.

-Sí, no saben dónde puede estar pero creen que puede encontrarse camuflada en algún libro de mitos o en la base de datos de algún ordenador. Me han dicho que debemos hallarla.

-Y, ¿cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer? -dijo incrédulo Cody.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, tendrían que pensar algo.

...

-¡Aaaah! -gritó Gin horrorizada.

Los niños miraron hacia el origen del grito y vieron que había un enorme agujero en el suelo.

-¡Gin! -exclamó Biyomon volando hacia ella.

Con la ayuda de Hawkmon la levantaron y la depositaron en el suelo junto a sus amigos. La niña suspiró aliviada mientras recibía algún abrazo. La entrada a esa sala se había cerrado en cuanto entraron y ahora estaban atrapados en un pasillo. La estancia estaba iluminada por una luz blanquecina que no sabían de dónde salía.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado, puede ser una trampa -advirtió Mamoru-. Gin se ha caído al pisar una losa falsa y seguramente habrá más.

-Es cierto, hay muescas extrañas en el suelo -dijo Nozomi.

Kou comenzó a buscar algo a su alrededor y todos lo miraron extrañados. De pronto se agachó en la esquina de la puerta y se levantó triunfal enseñándoles lo que tenía en las manos.

-Con esto activaré las trampas que haya.

Empezó a lanzar piedras contra las losas y estas iban cediendo al más leve toque. Al final quedó revelado un pequeño sendero que sí era estable. Caminaron por él con cuidado y llegaron poco a poco al fondo del pasillo, mientras Kou iba recogiendo piedras y lanzándolas delante de ellos. Al final atravesaron un gran arco y llegaron a una habitación cuadrada. En el centro habían una enorme pirámide escalonada de piedra y una caja pequeña posada en la punta.

Isao dio unos pasos hacia delante pero Mamoru lo detuvo, alegando que debían asegurarse de que no hubiera más trampas. Y tenía razón. En cuanto lanzaron un guijarro a la pirámide, esta comenzó a hundirse.

-¡Tenemos que coger esa caja, sino igual nunca saldremos de aquí! -exclamó Rina.

-¡Llevadme volando y la cogeré! -gritó Tomohisa a los digimons que volaban.

Estos le hicieron caso sin escuchar la queja de Gin por el estruendo de la construcción que se iba desmoronando. El niño, que al ser el más pequeño de todos fue transportado con más facilidad, cogió al vuelo el objeto que tanto anhelaban.

En ese mismo instante, el techo comenzó a caerse sobre ellos y los niños echaron a correr asustados hacia donde estaba Tomohisa, pues allí la habitación aún estaba entera. En cuanto llegaron junto a él, una abertura apareció en la pared y salieron corriendo por ella sin mirar siquiera al exterior.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que rodaban cuesta abajo. Los digimons trataron de dejar de dar vueltas para ayudar a sus protegidos y lo consiguieron a duras penas. Llegaron al pie de la montaña y se quejaron por los rasguños y demás heridas que la caída les había producido. Comprobaron que estaban todos y, cuando se fijaron bien, vieron que estaban en un lugar muy distinto. Allí no estaba lloviendo, la montaña había desaparecido y se había transformado en una colina, y unos cuantos árboles los rodeaban. Era la cosa más rara que habían vivido.

-Abre la caja, hermanito -dijo Gin repentinamente.

El niño hizo lo que le pedía y miró con asombro el interior. Dentro había un montón de colgantes extraños. Cogió uno y lo examinó de cerca sin comprender nada.

-Son... ¿circuitos? -preguntó Kôki-. Se parecen muchísimo a los dibujos que hay en el libro de papá, en el explicaba que estos colgantes servían para localizar los emblemas y guardarlos.

-Eso parece -dijo Yuu-. ¿Cuántos hay?

-Quince -respondió Miu después de contarlos dos veces.

Se acercaron a la caja y fueron poniéndose uno cada uno, sobraban tres y se preguntaron a quiénes pertenecían, aunque no estaban seguros siquiera de que fuesen para ellos. La única que no cogió uno fue Natsuki, pues pensaba que sin tener siquiera un digimon ninguno de esos circuitos le sería suyo.

Nozomi la miró en silencio mientras veía que su amiga abrazaba a Upamon y dejaba escapar un suspiro. Con decisión se acercó a la caja y cogió otro circuito, fue hacia Natsuki y se lo puso mientras se miraban a los ojos en silencio. No era necesario decir nada. Se entendieron sin palabras.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Serán para ellos los circuitos? ¿A quién pertenecen los demás? ¿Qué dirá la antigua leyenda del digimundo sobre lo que está sucediendo? Esto y más en los próximos capítulos.**

**Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Espero que hayáis disfrutado con la lectura.**


	8. Intuición

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. Tiene un Koromon.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Salamon.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Tokomon.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. Tiene un DemiVeemon.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Yokomon.

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tsunomon.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. Tiene un Bukamon.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Tanemon.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. Tiene un Motimon.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. Tiene un Poromon.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. Tiene un Minomon.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. Tiene un Upamon.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. Tiene un Cupimon.

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. Tiene un Crabmon.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. Tiene un DemiDevimon.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. Tiene un BlackAgumon.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. Tiene un BlackGatomon.

* * *

.

**VIII. Intuición**

.

Los niños caminaban mientras charlaban animadamente. Después de su descubrimiento del día anterior, habían podido hablar brevemente con sus padres sobre todo lo que había sucedido y les habían contado que iban a tratar de encontrar información sobre una antigua leyenda. Se sentían más fuertes, tenían menos miedo a sus enemigos y buscaban con entusiasmo más aventuras. Aunque no todos pensaban así, había algunos que eran más negativos al respecto y solo deseaban volver a su casa.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo bastante tiempo, hasta que se decidieron a descansar para comer. Tuvieron que recolectar más alimentos pues empezaban a escasearles los víveres. Cuando ya estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente, una exclamación los sobresaltó.

-¡Levantaos! ¡Tenemos que ir hacia allí! -dijo Natsuki muy nerviosa apuntando hacia su izquierda.

De pronto un extraño presentimiento se había apoderado de su corazón y sabía que alguien los iba a necesitar. Sus amigos la miraron frunciendo el ceño, sin llegar a comprender aquella actitud.

-Estás un poco mal de la cabeza, que tuvieras razón antes y por eso hayamos encontrado los circuitos no significa que seas adivina o algo así -le dijo Isao mirándola como si estuviera loca.

-Es cierto que suena bastante descabellado -afirmó Rina tratando de ser más amable.

-Además estamos comiendo, ya luego vamos si quieres -dijo Kou mientras devoraba su ración sin demasiados modales.

Miu le dio una colleja, haciendo que se atragantase, y se dio la vuelta para mirar a su mejor amiga mientras Veemon daba palmadas en la espalda a su compañero humano.

-Tienen razón, es un poco raro.

Natsuki miró a a la peliazul con disgusto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sabía que tenía razón y le dolía que no la creyesen. Vale, reconocía que la situación parecía un tanto extraña, pero deberían confiar en su criterio. Ya estaba decidiendo irse ella sola cuando se fijó en que los mellizos Takaishi no le quitaban los ojos de encima, mientras parecían reflexionar sobre el asunto.

-Nat, te creo, yo voy contigo -dijo Nozomi acercándose a ella.

Su amiga le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo que se sonrojase un poco. Kôki se sumó a esa afirmación reuniéndose con ellos.

-Confío en tu instinto, ya nos has demostrado que es de fiar. Nosotros tres vamos a ir hacia donde Natsuki ha dicho, vosotros seguid aquí y más tarde volveremos.

-Pero, ¿y si es verdad que pasa algo raro? -preguntó Mamoru-. Sois solo tres, y únicamente con dos digimons capacitados para luchar.

-Si tardamos mucho, id a buscarnos -pidió el mellizo rubio.

Todos parecieron conformes con la idea. Isao puso los ojos en blanco y se recostó comiendo una manzana mientras los ignoraba, creía firmemente que eran unos tontos. Los demás se despidieron de sus amigos y continuaron comiendo, pues seguían hambrientos.

Se adentraron entre la arboleda y caminaron a buen ritmo durante mucho rato. Sus estómagos rugieron un poco porque no les había dado tiempo a comer mucho antes de aquel presentimiento de Natsuki. Cuando ya llevaban más de media hora caminando, la niña se detuvo de pronto.

-Tal vez estaba equivocada... Creo que es aquí, pero no hay nada. Lo siento mucho, chicos -se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

-No te preocupes -le dijo Kôki sonriendo.

Nozomi abrió la boca para decirle también que no pasaba nada, cuando un ruido a su izquierda los sobresaltó. Miraron hacia allí asombrados y vieron aparecer a un digimon extraño, que reconocieron como un Tapirmon. Salamon y Patamon se apresuraron a ponerse entre sus protegidos y el recién llegado.

-Esperad, no creo que sea malo -dijo Natsuki.

-¿Estáis en algún apuro? -preguntó Tapirmon-. He tenido el presentimiento de que alguien estará en peligro aquí mismo.

Los hermanos Takaishi cruzaron una mirada muy confundidos, se suponía que eran ellos los que iban allí para socorrer a alguien. Patamon y Salamon relajaron un poco sus posturas aunque no bajaron la guardia por si aquello era una especie de trampa.

-No, estamos bien, de hecho veníamos por la misma razón que tú -respondió Nozomi.

El digimon lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Habéis tenido un presentimiento? Pero... si sois humanos.

-Ella lo ha tenido -explicó Kôki señalando a su amiga.

Tapirmon la miró a los ojos durante un minuto entero, tratando de decidir si los creía o no, cuando un nuevo ruido los alertó. Era mucho más fuerte, parecían árboles cayéndose al paso de algún digimon enorme.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Uno de ellos! ¡Corred, tenemos que huir! -gritó el digimon para que se pusieran a cubierto.

Nozomi le sonrió de lado mientras negaba con la cabeza y se volvió hacia su amenaza con decisión. Cruzó una mirada con Patamon y asintió. Un ángel apareció en medio del bosque y se puso en el lugar del digimon que parecía a punto de llegar. D'Arcmon se colocó a su lado para recibir a la amenaza.

Entonces apareció un Kuwagamon enorme y se abrió paso derribando los árboles que le impedían ver a los niños. En cuanto los localizó, se lanzó contra ellos, pero un ataque de Angemon lo detuvo. Entonces reparó en los dos ángeles y trató de atraparlos entre sus pinzas. Sin embargo, estos eran muy rápidos y lo esquivaban sin problema alguno. Lucharon durante un rato y después consiguieron ahuyentar a Kuwagamon. Los niños sonrieron contentos y los digimons volvieron al nivel principiante mientras iban a abrazar a sus compañeros.

-Volverá, con refuerzos -dijo Tapirmon, no siendo participe de esa felicidad-. Venid conmigo a mi aldea, estaréis algo más seguros que a la intemperie.

-¿Cuántos Kuwagamons hay? -preguntó Kôki.

-No lo sé, una decena tal vez, quizá más... Vienen cada poco tiempo por aquí y han atacado más de una vez el poblado donde vivo. No podemos contenerlos así que acabamos teniendo que huir para escondernos y volver más tarde encontrando nuestros hogares destrozados y la comida desaparecida.

-Es terrible -dijo Natsuki con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Ocurre desde hace mucho tiempo?

-En realidad, no. Unas pocas semanas.

-Nosotros os ayudaremos, tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás -propuso Nozomi-. Natsuki, tú ve con Tapirmon a su aldea y descansa, nosotros iremos volando y volveremos pronto con los otros.

La niña frunció el ceño porque no se quería quedar atrás. Pero, antes de replicar, miró a Upamon que estaba en sus brazos y suspiró, sabía que ella era una carga. Asintió con la cabeza con gesto triste que no se le escapó a Tapirmon, aunque no dijo nada.

Los mellizos se fueron, después de que sus digimons volvieran a digievolucionar, y la chica siguió a su nuevo amigo hasta su aldea. Resultó que era un pequeño poblado lleno de digimons de nivel básico, Tokomons y Tanemons principalmente. Los pequeños los recibieron felices, y Natsuki comprendió que Tapirmon era su protector, ya que era el único de nivel principiante.

Entraron a una pequeña choza que se veía que estaba recién construida, y comieron en silencio al principio, hasta que la niña quiso saber más sobre el digimon.

-Tu cuidas de ellos, ¿verdad?

-Así es -respondió él-. Desde hace pocos meses. Siempre he estado viajando mucho aunque sin ningún rumbo fijo, hasta que llegué aquí y vi a todos estos digimons bastante desaparados, incluso la mayoría eran bebés. Los que habían sido sus protectores los habían abandonado para aliarse con unos extraños niños. Me sentí en la obligación de quedarme aquí para tratar de ayudarles.

-Cuánto daño han hecho Darlene y los demás -dijo con rabia Natsuki.

-¿Conoces a esos humanos?

-Por desgracia, sí. Nos hemos tenido que enfrentar a ellos varias veces. Nos están buscando para acabar con nosotros.

Hubo un silencio mientras Tapirmon trataba de asimilar esa noticia.

-Primero creí que vosotros erais esos niños, pero al ver que el Kuwagamon os atacó supe que no era así. Vosotros también tenéis digimons que digievolucionan, ¿por qué no sois como esos niños?

La niña le explicó toda la historia de cómo habían llegado hasta allí, de que ella no tenía realmente un digimon y de que eran los hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos, lo que dejó muy impresionado a su nuevo amigo.

...

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya estamos aquí! -gritó Kôki desde los brazos de Angemon mientras aterrizaban junto a sus amigos.

-¡Ya era hora! Nos teníais muy preocupados -le reclamó Kou.

-Habla por ti -dijo por lo bajo Isao recibiendo una mirada de reproche de Rina.

-Íbamos a salir ya a buscaros -explicó Yuu.

Los mellizos les explicaron todo lo que había sucedido, la lucha contra el Kuwagamon y la historia que Tapirmon les había contado. Así que decidieron ir allí lo más rápido posible por si volvían los digimons hostiles. Sus digimons pasan a nivel campeón para llevarlos, los que no lo han conseguido todavía fueron llevados por los de los demás.

-¿Dónde está Natsuki? -preguntó Gin a su hermano, al que llevaba en su Birdramon.

-No lo sé, no lo han dicho -respondió Tomohisa con indiferencia.

La mayor de los hermanos Ishida pidió a su digimon que se acercase a D'Arcmon, quien volaba delante de todos marcando el camino a los que iban por aire y Angemon era quien mostraba la ruta a los que iban por tierra.

-¡Primo! ¿Dónde está Natsuki?

-Está en la aldea con Tapirmon, pensamos que así vendríamos más rápido aunque en realidad no sé si ha sido buena idea dejarla sola allí -respondió Kôki algo preocupado.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó el pequeño de los Ishida.

-Porque si vuelven a atacar ella estará indefensa, aunque supongo que se esconderá con los demás digimons.

Lanzó una mirada a su mellizo, que en esos momentos iba con Angemon justo debajo de ellos, y vio su semblante preocupado. Sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

...

-¡Es un disparate! -exclamó de pronto Matt-. ¿Cómo vamos a ponernos a buscar libros al azar para tratar de encontrar una leyenda que ni siquiera sabes cómo es o de qué trata?

-Bueno, tenemos las nociones básicas, sabemos que trata de niños arrastrados por el bien y otros por el mal -repuso Ken.

-Como si eso fuera de gran ayuda...

-Y, ¿qué pretendes? ¿No hacer nada? -preguntó Sora.

-¡No lo digas como si no me importase! ¡Claro que quiero hacer algo! -replicó él enfadado.

La pelirroja lo miró con enfado y se cruzó de brazos. Los presentes se miraron entre ellos con incomodidad. Ese día estaban reunidos en casa del matrimonio Ishida para deliberar sobre qué podían hacer a continuación. Sabían que tenían que encontrar esa leyenda.

-Mirad, yo creo que la encontraremos, el destino lo hará -dijo decidido Tai.

-Tienes razón, yo también lo creo -corroboró TK poniendo una mano en el hombro de su cuñado mientras sonreía, totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

-Y yo -afirmó Kari sonriendo-. Podemos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propongamos mientras tengamos esperanza y estemos juntos.

No todos los presentes parecieron convencidos por las palabras de sus tres amigos, pero consiguieron motivar mucho a algunos.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Lo conseguiremos! -gritó Mimi de pronto.

-¡Venga! ¡Vamos a buscar! -se sumó Davis.

Los demás no pudieron evitar reírse por su entusiasmo, al que se había añadido Yolei dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con los dos.

-Esperad un momento, antes de nada tenemos que pensar las cosas -los detuvo Cody.

-Es cierto, tenemos que pensar a qué biblioteca va a ir cada uno o en dónde vamos a buscar -dijo Joe.

Se volvieron a sentar y se cruzaron de brazos por que les hubieran quitado el entusiasmo. Cogieron un plano de la ciudad y marcaron las bibliotecas que había, desde la más pequeña a la más grande, incluso las de colegios e institutos.

-¿Creéis en serio que vamos a tener la suerte de que va a estar en Odaiba? -preguntó incrédulo Matt.

-Confiamos en que así sea -respondió su hermano sonriendo-. Además, todo lo que ha sucedido con el mundo digimon ha sido relacionado con esta zona de alguna manera, ¿qué mejor lugar para esconder la leyenda que debe ser hallada?

Se dividieron las áreas y se despidieron los unos de los otros. Debían buscar todo tipo de libros de mitología o leyendas. Mientras tanto Izzy iba a tratar de encontrar algo por Internet, y estaba dispuesto a hackear algún ordenador que albergase la información que necesitaban, Yolei se quedó a ayudarle porque ella también sabía bastante de informática. Los demás se apresuraron a ayudar, menos Ken y Joe, que eran los únicos que no habían conseguido tomar vacaciones en su trabajo de momento.

Era descabellado, lo sabían, pero no pensaban quedarse de brazos cruzados. Encontrarían algo tarde o temprano. Lo sabían.

...

Natsuki estaba jugando con varios Tokomons y Tanemons cuando un fuerte ruido la asustó. Miró a su alrededor y buscó a Upamon para cogerlo en brazos. Después se acercó corriendo a donde estaba Tapirmon.

-¡Corred hacia los escondites! ¡Ya vienen! -gritaba el digimon.

-Tapirmon, te ayudaré a llevarlos a los refugios -dijo Natsuki con decisión.

-¡No! Vete rápido tú también a esconderte, tus amigos te han dejado a mi cuidado y no puedo permitir que te pase nada malo.

-No soy tan débil como todos parecen creer, aunque no tenga digimon puedo hacer cosas por mí misma -replicó ella decidida.

Se fue corriendo hacia varios de los digimons en nivel básico y los instó a que se dieran prisa. Llegó con ellos al primer escondite, que resultó ser una especie de madriguera excavada entre los árboles. Los ayudó a entrar y dejó a Upamon con ello, ignorando sus protestas, para poder ayudar a más digimons.

En pocos minutos desalojaron todo el poblado, ya se escuchaba a los atacantes destrozando las casas más alejadas de donde se encontraban. Vio a Tapirmon yendo hacia un refugio y buscó a su alrededor para ver si había más digimons que necesitasen ayuda. No encontró a ninguno más, y ya se iba para esconderse también, cuando oyó un llanto proveniente de una choza que estaba destrozando un Kuwagamon.

No pensó en lo que hacía, simplemente echó a correr hacia allí y se metió por el hueco de la ventana de un salto. El digimon atacante se dio cuenta pero no le dio tiempo a hacerle nada. Natsuki buscó entre los escombros y encontró a un pequeño Tokomon llorando desconsoladamente.

-Tranquilo, pequeñín, yo te sacaré de aquí -le dijo sonriendo.

Y él la creyó. La chica fue a salir por la misma ventana por la que había entrado, pero otro Kuwagamon se lo impedía. Mientras, la cabaña seguía siendo destrozada por el otro digimon rojizo. Miró con miedo a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar otra salida que no se hubiera derrumbado ya, y viendo que el techo poco a poco se venía sobre ellos, cuando un grito de Tapirmon llamó su atención.

-¡Natsuki! ¡Yo los entretendré! ¡Tú corre a refugiarte!

Vio como su nuevo amigo atacaba al Kuwagamon que estaba delante de la ventana, llamando su atención y alejándolo de allí. La niña salió por el hueco y echó a correr hacia un escondite. Metió en él a Tokomon, después se dio la vuelta y buscó con la mirada a Tapirmon. Vio que seguía luchando contra el Kowagamon y que otro acababa de percibir su presencia y se dirigía hacia él. Sabía que no podría con ellos.

De nuevo sin pensar, la chica corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Cogió una piedras y se la lanzó al Kuwagamon que estaba a punto de coger entre sus pinzas a su amigo. Tapirmon miró con horror la escena, pues el atacante se dio la vuelta y se lanzó contra Natsuki. Ella, en su intento de darse la vuelta, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Miró con miedo al digimon rojizo y aguardó un dolor que sabía que sería intenso.

-¡No! ¡Natsuki! -gritó Tapirmon.

Entonces, el dispositivo de la niña comenzó a brillar con fuerza y de Tapirmon emergió una luz blanquecina que cegó a sus enemigos por unos instantes. Después apareció de entre la luminosidad un Wizardmon de mirada segura. Atacó a los Kuwagamons, haciendo que retrocedieran. Y se acercó a su amiga.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo...? ¿Qué... ? -preguntó ella confusa.

Wizardmon se rio y la miró con alegría.

-Creo que soy tu compañero digimon, hace mucho tiempo anduve sin rumbo por el digimundo tratando de encontrar la razón de mi existencia y creo que por fin la he hallado.

Natsuki sonrió y se levantó. Varios Kuwagamons se acercaron y los rodearon, haciendo que los dos tuvieran que retroceder casi hasta el bosque. Se miraron, esta vez con nerviosismo, sabían que eran demasiados para ellos.

El primer ataque que recibieron lo esquivaron por muy poco, el segundo dio de lleno en Wizardmon. Su compañera humana quiso acercarse pero él le gritó que huyera. Ella se estaba negando cuando otro Kuwagamon la vio y se lanzó contra ella. Su digimon gritó horrorizado y voló hacia ella aunque no creía que llegase a tiempo. Natsuki estaba perdida.

Entonces, un rayo surgido de la nada acertó de lleno al enemigo. La chica abrió los ojos y buscó a su salvador.

-¡Nat! ¡¿Estás bien?! -le gritó Nozomi llegando a donde ella estaba.

Ella lo abrazó sonriendo y después saludo a sus demás amigos. Miu la abrazó llorando mientras se disculpaba por no haberla creído y por haber tardado tanto, Natsuki le daba palmadas en la cabeza riendo por su reacción. Pero el momento de alivio pronto pasó cuando vieron que se habían reunido doce Kuwagamons y que se dirigían hacia ellos todos juntos.

-No podremos contra tantos -dijo asustado Homare.

-Gabumon, acaba con ellos -ordenó Tomohisa.

Su digimon de pronto digievolucionó a Garurumon y se lanzó contra sus enemigos. Seguían estando en desventaja pero sucesivamente fueron pasando a nivel campeón los que faltaban, al ver que la amenaza sino los sobrepasaría y sus protegidos estarían en peligro. Así pues, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Togemon y Stingmon aparecieron en el campo de batalla e igualaron las cosas. Todos juntos consiguieron derrotar a los Kuwagamons.

Entonces, otro enemigo que había estado escondido apareció de entre los árboles y quiso atrapar entre sus pinzas a la Natsuki, pero su Wizardmon fue más rápido y la alejó volando. Por ello, el Kuwagamon destrozó un árbol, siendo al instante derrotado por los ataques conjuntos de ExVeemon y Greymon.

-¡Lo conseguimos! -gritó entusiasmado Yuu-. ¡Sabía que...!

Pero entonces se cayó al ver el circuito de Natsuki brillando en su cuello. La niña lo miró con asombro sujetándolo a la altura de su rostro y después, al levantar la cabeza, vio que una luz emergía del árbol que el Kuwagamon había destrozado. Allí apareció un emblema de color verde azulado que se acercó a Natsuki y se introdujo en su circuito.

Todos la rodearon y miraron asombrados lo que la niña había conseguido. El símbolo parecían unas alas, era muy bonito. Después se reunieron en la aldea y comieron hasta hartarse, Tapirmon contó que habían descubierto que era el compañero de Natsuki y todos se pusieron muy contentos por ella.

Después el ordenador de Rina comenzó a pitar y vieron que se trataba de Gennai. Le contaron lo sucedido y él sonrió encantado por la noticia.

-Pequeña Natsuki, tu emblema es el de la Intuición.

-¿Cómo lo sabe? -preguntó Kou.

-El símbolo que tiene y el color son atributos muy antiguos del mundo digital que hacen referencia a esa cualidad -explico el anciano-. En el ordenador de Rina hay un programa que sirve para reconocer los tipos de emblema, lo creé cuando estuvisteis en mi casa porque sospechaba que esto pasaría. Al parecer nuevos emblemas han sido creados para que vosotros podáis cumplir una misión. Tendréis el poder de cambiar las cosas, de vencer a la nueva oscuridad, de hacer honor a vuestros apellidos. Sois la nueva generación de niños elegidos.

* * *

**N/A: El primer emblema ha sido encontrado, los niños tienen una importante misión en el mundo digital. ¿Conseguirán vencer? ¿Podrán sus padres descubrir la antigua leyenda?**

**Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y a isabel-takari y Dianitha'15'Prodz por dejarme reviews que me animan a continuar. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.**


	9. Perfecto

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. _Digimon: Agumon_.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Salamon_.

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Patamon_.

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. _Digimon: Veemon_.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Biyomon._

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Gabumon_.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. _Digimon: Gomamon_.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Palmon_.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tentomon_.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Hawkmon_.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. _Digimon: Wormmon_.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tapirmon_. **Emblema: Intuición**.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. _Digimon: Lucemon_.

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. _Digimon: Crabmon_.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. _Digimon: DemiDevimon_.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. _Digimon: BlackAgumon_.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. _Digimon: BlackGatomon_.

* * *

.

**IX. Perfecto**

.

Gennai explicó a los niños lo que había estado hablando con sus padres, después consiguieron hablar con ellos el rato que se lo permitió la conexión y, cuando se hizo de noche, decidieron quedarse en la aldea a dormir.

Mientras entraban en la pequeña cabaña que iban a compartir las cuatro chicas, Miu se acercó a Natsuki y le dio un abrazo. La niña respondió al gesto con algo de confusión porque era sin ninguna razón en particular, mientras Rina y Gin las miraban de reojo con una sonrisa. Entonces Miu le susurró al oído:

-Creo que alguien te está buscando, sal fuera.

Natsuki se apresuró a hacer lo que le decía, comprendiendo que el abrazo había sido una escusa para que las otras dos no se percatasen de lo que le había dicho. Tapirmon la siguió sin apreciar la mirada de Miu que parecía querer detenerlo. La chica salió y se abrazó a sí misma por el frío que hacía fuera, esa noche había refrescado bastante. Encontró a Nozomi apoyado en un árbol cercano y sin dejar de mirar hacia su cabaña.

-Hola -saludó ella.

-Hola, Nat -dijo él en aquel tono suave que reservaba para cuando estaban a solas.

Ella se sonrojó un poco ante el apodo que el chico le había puesto, era el único que la llamaba así y le gustaba que lo hiciera. Tapirmon pareció darse cuenta de que sobraba y miró elocuentemente a Patamon, que lo siguió hasta el pozo alegando que tenían sed, aunque en realidad se quedaron cerca por si sucedía algo. Nozomi caminó hacia la chica y echó sobre sus hombros una manta que tenía en la mano, ella sonrió y le tendió un extremo para que también se tapase. Al final se sentaron apoyados en el árbol mientras miraban las estrellas.

-Miu me ha dicho que alguien me esperaba y por eso he salido.

-Es lista, en realidad no esperaba que salieses pero me he quedado aquí por si acaso -dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Querías hablar de algo en particular? -preguntó Natsuki.

-Pues sí, quería decirte un: "ya te lo dije".

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender a qué se refería. Él se rio de su gesto mientras la brisa le revolvió algo el rubio cabello, se taparon mejor y se explicó.

-Sabía que encontrarías a tu digimon. Y ahora no solo eso, sino que eres la primera en encontrar tu emblema... suponiendo que los demás tengamos, lo cual no se sabe.

-Es cierto, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta de haber encontrado a Tapirmon -respondió la chica-. Además de que estoy convencida de que todos tendréis emblemas, había circuitos para todos en esa caja.

-Sí, pero sobraban tres -reflexionó él-. Por cierto, Nat, te va genial tu emblema, llevas desde que hemos llegado con presentimientos que nos han ayudado mucho.

Su amiga rio un poco, encantada por su comentario, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Nozomi por unos instantes. Ahora fue su turno de ponerse colorado. Hablaron durante bastante rato y después se fueron a dormir. Miu había esperado despierta a su amiga y ambas se acurrucaron juntas mientras le explicaba todo lo que había pasado y soltaban alguna que otra risita. Eso hasta que Gin las mandó callar, molesta por que la hubiesen despertado. Entonces se dieron buenas noches y se durmieron por fin.

A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar y coger víveres para facilitar su viaje, los niños se fueron de la aldea. A Tapirmon le costó un poco dejar a los digimons que estaban allí sin protección pero, como habían sido derrotados los Kuwagamons, ya no había amenaza. Además de que les prometieron buscar a sus cuidadores y averiguar qué había sucedido para que los abandonaran. Mientras caminaban hacia el norte, no por nada en particular sino buscando alguien más que necesitase su ayuda, Yuu se acercó a Isao.

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a Natsuki por no haberla creído, todos menos tú le hemos pedido ya perdón.

Isao puso cara de enfado y comenzó a andar más rápido, dándole la espalda a los demás. No pensaba reconocer que se había equivocado. El pequeño Yagami frunció el ceño y comenzó a andar hacia el hijo de Mimi, pero Mamoru le puso la mano en el hombro y negó con la cabeza. Yuu suspiró y miró a Natsuki, ella le sonrió como diciéndole que no pasaba nada. Aún así todos parecieron algo molestos con Isao el resto del día.

Cuando pararon para comer aún no se habían encontrado con ningún digimon o alguna aldea. Tapirmon, que conocía más el digimundo, les explicó que muchos poblados habían sido abandonados por la aparición de digimons hostiles por todas partes. Los niños se sorprendieron de que las cosas estuvieran tan mal y ellos no lo hubieran sabido antes.

De pronto, Gabumon levantó la cabeza y olfateó el aire. Los demás digimons lo miraron e imitaron su acción. Upamon miró a los niños con miedo.

-Viene alguien. Estoy seguro de que son los otros niños.

Ellos se pusieron en pie y miraron en la misma dirección que sus compañeros, preparándose para lo que se acercaba hacia ellos. Un par de minutos después, los seis enemigos con sus respectivos digimons hicieron aparición con sonrisas petulantes. Lo extraño es que no habían traído los refuerzos que habían dicho.

-¿Habéis recapacitado sobre vuestra actitud? -preguntó Kôki con serenidad.

Aquello provocó las risas en los recién llegados. Nozomi apretó la mandíbula. Sintió asco por ellos, por su maldad, por su arrogancia... por las injusticias que estaban haciendo.

-Hemos venido para acabar de una vez por todas con esto -dijo Darlene cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa amenazante.

-En ese caso, que así sea, que comience la lucha -sentenció Nozomi mirando con odio a sus enemigos.

-Somos más que vosotros, esto acabará pronto -amenazó Yuu apretando los puños.

-Eso habrá que verlo -replicó Urara levantando una ceja.

...

Kari suspiró cerrando el libro que tenía. Frustrada, miró a su alrededor buscando otro libro que no hubiera ojeado ya. Entonces apareció Matt y le tendió un volumen bastante grueso de varios que traía con él. Se lo agradeció con una sonrisa y comenzó a leerlo. Era más de lo mismo, antiguas leyendas que nombraban a niños pero nunca conseguía nada que le sirviera.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a los que la acompañaban. Su marido fruncía ligeramente el ceño y los labios como siempre que estaba concentrado, lo que hizo que sonriese casi sin querer. Tai daba cabezadas de vez en cuando, recibiendo codazos de Sora para que se despertase. Se llevó la mano a la nuca sonriendo a su amiga pelirroja.

-¡Lo siento! Es que últimamente no duermo nada.

-¡Sssh! -lo mandó callar la bibliotecaria.

El hombre se llevó la mano a la boca y sonrió avergonzado. Los otros cuatro pusieron los ojos en blanco y continuaron con su tarea. Mimi había tenido que volver a Estados Unidos porque tenía que grabar nuevos episodios de su programa de cocina, había prometido buscar junto con su marido en las bibliotecas de allí. Joe, Cody y Ken no se podían permitir coger más vacaciones por el momento así que ayudaban en sus ratos libros. Los demás se habían dado de baja o cogido vacaciones y se entregaban por completo a la tarea de buscar la antigua leyenda que necesitaban conocer.

La antigua portadora de la luz siguió pasando páginas del libro mientras suspiraba. Un rato después se dio por vencida y comenzó a recoger los pesados volúmenes que ya habían desechado para colocarlos de nuevo. Fue rebuscando en las estanterías para guardar los libros. Cuando estaba poniendo el último en su sitio algo sucedió. Un extraño instinto se apoderó de ella y miró a su alrededor. Comenzó a andar por la biblioteca sin comprender lo que le sucedía pero sin detenerse. TK la vio caminar muy concentrada y comenzó a seguirla con el ceño fruncido.

Entonces Kari se detuvo ante una puerta que había en un rincón. Miró a su alrededor y, sin pensárselo demasiado, abrió y entró. Su marido pareció aún más extrañado y apretó el paso para llegar hasta donde estaba ella. Cuando cruzó el umbral se encontró a su esposa tirada en el polvoriento suelo y rebuscando en una caja vieja.

-Cariño, ¿qué haces?

Ella se sobresaltó y lo miró mientras le mostraba un antiguo y carcomido libro que acababa de sacar de la caja.

-Sé que es este el que buscamos. Lo he encontrado -respondió sonriendo.

...

Dicho aquello, los digimons comenzaron a digievolucionar. Greymon y Birdramon se lanzaron contra Devimon, Aquilamon y ExVeemon atacaron a BlackGreymon, D'Arcmon se enfrentó a BlackGatomon y Wizardmon combatió contra el digimon que antes no habían identificado, pero que habían descubierto ya por el identificador de digimons del ordendor de Rina que era de nivel campeón y se llamaba KnightChessmon. Su compañera, la última niña que se había unido a sus enemigos, se llamaba Hisui y tenía el pelo muy corto azulado.

Por alguna razón, los digimons de Ethan y Darlene quedaron atrás. Dejaron que combatieran mientras Angemon se mantenía estático a la espera de que alguien necesitase su ayuda y sin dejar de vigilar a los rezagados. Los demás digimons de los niños, que seguían en nivel principiante, se mantenían con sus protegidos para cuidarlos de un ataque mal intencionado.

-¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¿Por qué no digievolucionan y luchan esos dos? -preguntó Homare.

-Es muy raro... -dijo pensativa Rina.

-No os quejéis, es mejor para nosotros -replicó Gin.

-Pero tienen razón -susurró Tomohisa-. Esos traman algo.

La batalla continuó unos minutos, los digimons enemigos comenzaron a retroceder al verse repelidos por los de los niños. Entonces, Ethan y Darlene intercambiaron un asentimiento de cabeza y miraron decididos a sus digimons. Estos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Lucemon superdigievoluciona en... Lucemon Chaos Mode!

-¡Coelamon superdigievoluciona en... Scorpiomon!

Entonces vieron con horror que los niños que eran sus enemigos tenían circuitos plateados y todos con el emblema. Darlene y Ethan habían conseguido que sus digimons pasasen a cuerpo perfecto. El silencio se hizo en el lugar por unos instantes, hasta que Angemon se lanzó a la desesperada sobre Lucemon CM. Su enemigo lo esquivó riendo y de un empujón mandó a Angemon a estrellarse contra el suelo. No eran rivales para dos digimons tan poderosos, y lo sabían.

...

Tai conducía a toda velocidad por las calles de Odaiba hasta su casa. Mientras tanto los demás llamaban al resto de antiguos niños elegidos para que se reuniesen en casa del mayor de los Yagami.

-No se tú, pero yo no quiero morir hoy, así que deja de ir tan rápido -pidió Matt a su mejor amigo.

El moreno suspiró y accedió a su petición. Aparcó en su plaza del garaje y subieron a su casa. Les ofreció unas bebidas y esperaron a los demás.

-Yolei viene para aquí, ha dejado al niño con su madre -explicó Kari-. Mimi me ha pedido que cuando nos reunamos con todos la llamemos para que escuche lo que decimos. Ken vendrá en cuanto acabe con una misión que tiene cerca de aquí.

-Izzy ya está de camino, pero Joe no puede venir hoy, me ha pedido que luego le informemos de todo -contó Sora.

-Yo he llamado a Davis y a Cody, que vienen juntos -dijo TK-. No creo que tarden.

-Bien, entonces esperémosles y luego nos explicas bien todo -pidió Tai a su hermana.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sujetó con fuerza el libro que se habían llevado de la biblioteca. Matt y su hermano habían querido salir de allí a toda prisa, decían que nadie se enteraría de que faltaba ese libro. Pero Sora se había negado y, después de conseguir el apoyo del matrimonio Takaishi, los convenció de hablar con la bibliotecaria y comprar el libro. La mujer les dijo que no sabía de la existencia de ese ejemplar y aceptó venderlo bastante barato al ver la necesidad que tenían de él. Le dijeron que era para un regalo pero no creían que ella lo hubiera creído.

Entonces sonó el timbre y se sobresaltaron porque estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos. Matt, que era el que más cerca de la puerta estaba, fue a abrir y se encontró a Yolei que resoplaba por las prisas. Poco después llegaron Davis y Cody, Izzy tardó unos minutos más y todos se sentaron en el salón.

-¿Esperamos a Ken? -preguntó TK.

-No, por dios, que nos tenéis en ascuas -se quejó Davis.

-No es necesario, luego le explicaré todo yo -dijo Yolei.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza conformes. Kari se les mostró el antiguo libro, se lo pasaron de unos a otros con cuidado, como si se fuera a desintegrar de por lo viejo que estaba. Sora llamó a Mimi y pusieron el manos libros para que pudiera participar en la conversación.

-¿Cómo lo habéis encontrado? ¿Estáis seguros de que es lo que buscamos? -preguntó Cody.

-Estábamos en la biblioteca y, cuando fui a guardar unos libros, sentí algo -comenzó a contar Kari-. Algo me impulsó a buscar por el lugar, he tenido otras veces esas sensaciones, supongo que se debe a mi vinculación a la luz.

-Te refieres a cuando otros podían hablar a través de ti o a cuando sabías que Andromon era el mismo que habíamos conocido, ¿no? -preguntó Izzy.

-Exacto. Bueno, entonces he encontrado una sala que debía servir para almacenar libros viejos. En una caja estaba este libro y en cuanto lo he tocado he sabido que era el que necesitábamos.

-Pero, ¿estáis seguros? -dijo Mimi por el teléfono.

-Sí, al abrir el libro descubrimos un montón de símbolos que reconocimos de nuestros viajes al digimundo, supusimos que Izzy podría descifrarlos -afirmó Sora tendiéndole el libro a su amigo pelirrojo.

Este asintió con la cabeza, abrió su ordenador y comenzó a trabajar. Los demás estuvieron mucho tiempo esperando, Izzy había contactado con Gennai y entre los dos trataban de comprender algo de aquel libro. Ken llegó y se sentó junto a su esposa después de darle un beso como saludo. Davis se aburrió y comenzó a jugar a un futbolín que Tai tenía, después de retar a todos el único que accedió a jugar, tal vez para que se callase, fue Matt.

-¡Por fin! -exclamó de pronto Izzy-. Hemos descifrado un fragmento.

Todos se acercaron a él y atendieron después de rodearlo, como si fuera a contarles un cuento. Algunos tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo y otros en los respaldos del sillón, cuando estuvieron acomodados, el antiguo portador del conocimiento leyó lo que sabían:

-"En tiempos muy lejanos, cuando parezca que la paz ha sido consolidada, una nueva oscuridad atacará los mundos. Nuevos elegidos aparecerán, algunos sucumbiendo al mal pero otros lucharán por recuperar la luz que se perderá. Nuevos emblemas darán el poder necesario para la nueva guerra. Las batallas se sucederán sin compasión y los mundos sufrirán como nunca antes. La única posibilidad de cambiarlo todo vendrá dada por unos niños..." -entonces se detuvo.

...

Los digimons comenzaron a luchar con todas sus fuerzas pero eran menos fuertes que sus enemigos.

-Tienen emblemas... -susurró horrorizado Kou.

-Según el programa que Gennai puso en mi ordenador el emblema negro de Darlene es el Carisma -explicó Rina mientras tecleaba en el portátil-. El de Ethan es marrón claro y corresponde a la Vitalidad. El fucsia de Urara es la Rebeldía, el de Hayato es granate y simboliza la Tenacidad u Obstinación, el gris oscuro de Suzu es la Astucia y el de la chica recién llegada, de color salmón, corresponde a la Tranquilidad.

-Entonces esas son sus mejores cualidades, ¿no? -preguntó Isao.

-Supongo. La única diferencia que veo es que sus circuitos son plateados y los que nosotros encontramos son dorados.

Seguían hablando sobre ello, totalmente asombrados de que hubiera emblemas en el lado "malo" de la guerra que estaban librando, cuando un grito de alerta de Greymon hizo que se dieran la vuelta. Scorpiomon se había librado de sus digimons de nivel campeón y se acercaba a ellos. En el momento en el que se dispuso a atacar, los digimons que seguían en nivel principiante digievolucionaron.

Ikkakumon, Togemon y Garurumon detuvieron al atacante. Stingmon y Kabuterimon fueron rápidamente a socorrer a D'Arcmon que había sido arrinconada por Lucemon CM. Eran más numerosos que sus enemigos, pero los digimons de cuerpo perfecto superaban a tres de nivel campeón. Era una batalla perdida y debían admitirlo.

-Tenemos que irnos -susurró Kôki.

-No, no somos unos cobardes -replicó Yuu muy frustrado.

-Pero es lo más prudente, no podemos dejar que nos derroten, en nuestras manos está el destino de muchos -dijo Mamoru con convicción.

El pequeño Yagami asintió con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. En ese instante los circuitos de los mellizos Takaishi despidieron un ligero brillo, ellos los miraron con los ojos como platos. Solo podía significar una cosa: había emblemas cerca.

-Siento... que algo me empuja a ir hacia allí -dijo Nozomi señalando detrás de ellos.

Su hermano se sumó a la afirmación. Decidieron confiar en que eso los ayudaría, necesitaban una escapatoria. Rina pidió a Kabuterimon que levantase mucho polvo, Stingmon lo ayudó, y aprovecharon esa distracción para huir por el bosque que había a sus espaldas. Sus digimons habían vuelvo al nivel principiante por el cansancio. Corrieron como si la vida les fuera en ello, lo cual en parte era verdad. Cada vez más cerca se escuchaban los pasos o gritos de sus enemigos, que los perseguían a toda velocidad. Entonces llegaron a una gran cascada que casi parecía haber surgido de la nada. Se detuvieron y miraron a sus espaldas horrorizados porque no tenían hacia donde escapar.

-Es por aquí, estoy seguro -dijo Kôki.

Corrió lo que pudo, sumergiéndose en el agua, y cruzó la cascada. Los demás se apresuraron a seguirlo, aunque sabían que allí estarían arrinconados pero no tenían otra opción. Cuando cruzaron el agua todo se volvió negro y se hizo el silencio.

Sus enemigos llegaron hasta la cascada y se lanzaron hacia ella pero al otro lado no encontraron nada más que una pared rocosa. Los niños habían desaparecido.

...

-Y, ¿qué más? -preguntó Tai exasperado porque Izzy se hubiera detenido.

-Nada, a partir de ahí no entendemos los símbolos, está encriptado -dijo el pelirrojo con abatimiento.

-Trabajaremos en ello y descifraremos más información, pero tardaremos bastante -explicó Gennai que escuchaba todo desde el ordenador-. Debéis tener paciencia.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya hemos tenido paciencia y ahora lo único que vamos a poder hacer es estar de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera tenemos algo que buscar -se quejó Davis.

-Frustrarnos no nos servirá de nada, ahora toca esperar -lo tranquilizó Ken.

Todos se quedaron callados unos instantes asimilando todo lo que había sucedido y entendiendo lo que sabían de la antigua leyenda. Sus hijos estaban embarcados en algo gigantesco y debían enfrentarse a algo muy peligroso.

-Confiamos en vosotros -dijo de pronto Tai.

-Es cierto, Izzy, sabemos que puedes hacerlo y con la ayuda de Gennai lo conseguirás -se sumó Sora a la afirmación.

El antiguo portador del conocimiento asintió con la cabeza. Nuevamente el peso recaía sobre sus hombros, esperaba encontrar una vez más la solución a sus problemas.

...

-¿Estáis todos bien? -preguntó Miu en la oscuridad.

-Sí... -respondió Gin.

Entonces unas antorchas comenzaron a iluminarse a su alrededor y descubrieron que se encontraban en un largo pasillo. Los circuitos de los mellizos habían dejado de brillar así que tal vez solo lo habían hecho para que encontraran un refugio. Caminaron por el lugar hasta que llegaron a la sala del fondo. Era circular y con grandes símbolos dibujados por todas partes. Tallados en las rocas que componían el suelo, había dos grandes rectángulos con unos dibujos que llamaron la atención de los niños.

-Parecen los emblemas de papá y mamá pero fusionados -dijo Nozomi acercándose a uno de ellos.

Tenía razón, estaba el resplandor que simbolizaba la luz y el rayo de sol que formaba parte del emblema de la esperanza. En uno de los rectángulos se orientaba el rayo hacia la derecha y en otro hacia la izquierda. Cuando los mellizos se colocaron uno en frente de cada uno de los símbolos, estos se iluminaron al mismo tiempo. Comenzaron a despegarse del suelo y se redujeron mucho. Después se movieron por sí solos y se incrustaron en los circuitos de cada uno de ellos.

-¡Son vuestros emblemas! -exclamó Kou emocionado.

Sus amigos se acercaron y observaron el hallazgo. Rina sacó a toda velocidad su ordenador para averiguar el significado de cada uno de ellos. Inmediatamente aparecieron ambos en su pantalla y sonrió antes de explicárselo a los demás.

-Kôki, tu emblema es amarillo claro y simboliza la Sensatez.

El chico se sorprendió un poco y miró de nuevo el dibujo sin llegar a creerlo del todo. Kou le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo que era cierto que su mayor característica era esa. Todos parecieron de acuerdo y esperaron a que Rina continuase.

-Nozomi, el tuyo es de color amarillo oscuro y simboliza la Justicia.

El rubio sonrió, él siempre se indignaba ante las injusticias y pensó que tal vez le iba bien su emblema. Natsuki se acercó a él y le sonrió con ganas, ella pensaba lo mismo que él. Kôki se acercó a su hermano y se dieron un abrazo para felicitarse el uno al otro cuando un gran resplandor se apoderó de la estancia. Cerraron los ojos completamente cegados y, al volver a abrirlos, se vieron en medio de una gran llanura. No sabían dónde estaban pero había una cosa clara y es que se encontraban muy lejos de sus enemigos.

* * *

**N/A: Los emblemas empiezan a encontrarse y también se descifra poco a poco la antigua leyenda. Pero sus enemigos no se han quedado atrás y siempre van un paso por delante de los niños elegidos. ¿Podrán vencer en la guerra en la que se han visto involucrados?**

**Agradezco sinceramente a todo aquel que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia y en especial a quienes me dejan reviews que me alegran el día. Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura.**


	10. Una zona oscura

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. _Digimon: Agumon_.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Salamon_. **Emblema: Sensatez.**

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Patamon_. **Emblema: Justicia.**

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. _Digimon: Veemon_.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Biyomon._

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Gabumon_.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. _Digimon: Gomamon_.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Palmon_.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tentomon_.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Hawkmon_.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. _Digimon: Wormmon_.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tapirmon_. **Emblema: Intuición**.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. _Digimon: Lucemon_. **Emblema: Carisma.**

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. _Digimon: Crabmon_. **Emblema: Vitalidad**.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. _Digimon: DemiDevimon_. **Emblema: Rebeldía**.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. _Digimon: BlackAgumon_. **Emblema: Tenacidad/Obstinación**.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. _Digimon: BlackGatomon_. **Emblema: Astucia**.

_**-Hisui:**_ chica de pelo muy corto azulado, 10 años. _Digimon: PawnChessmon_. **Emblema: Tranquilidad**.

* * *

.

**X. Una zona oscura**

.

Yuu bostezó sonoramente. El gesto se contagió a Isao, Homare y Tomohisa. Miu se rio e instó a los demás a parar.

-Todos estamos cansados, paremos a cenar algo y dormir -propuso.

-No creo que debamos detenernos en medio de una llanura -repuso Kou con algo de nerviosismo.

-Eso es cierto, estaríamos muy expuestos -afirmó Natsuki.

Todos empezaron a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo que sirviera de refugio, pero lo único que veían era hierba por todas partes. La noche ya se cernía sobre ellos y no podrían continuar andando durante mucho tiempo.

-¡Mirad allí! -gritó de pronto Gin.

A cierta distancia de ellos había un terraplén, la tierra estaba hundida y en el centro había unos cuantos árboles. Todos se dirigieron hacia allí a paso rápido menos Mamoru, que miró con desconfianza hacia el lugar. No le parecía que hubiera estado allí antes. No obstante, se encogió de hombros y terminó por seguirlos cuando Rina se dio la vuelta y le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

Hicieron una hoguera en un pequeño agujero que excavaron los digimons, para no provocar un incendio. Comieron algo y después los mellizos y Kou inspeccionaron la zona, encontraron algunas frutas en los árboles y Patamon fue recolectándolas. Después se reunieron con los demás, la mayoría ya estaban dormidos.

-Me toca hacer la guardia -dijo Mamoru para sorpresa de los demás.

-Estarás muy cansado, haré yo la primera -se ofreció su hermana.

El pelimorado negó con la cabeza y convenció a los demás de que durmieran. Wormmon lo miró con curiosidad por lo atento que estaba a cada ruido que rompía el silencio de la noche.

-¿Pasa algo, Mamoru? -le preguntó el digimon.

-No... Es solo que me parece muy imprudente haber venido a aquí, estoy seguro de que estos árboles han aparecido de pronto.

-Pero eso no es muy lógico -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El niño se dio la vuelta y vio que Rina estaba despierta. Su amiga se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con amabilidad.

-Sé que tienes razón pero recuerda cómo desaparecimos de la cueva en la que encontramos los circuitos o cómo acabamos en este lugar de pronto.

-Es verdad, aún así en esas dos situaciones había algo muy fuerte actuando de esa manera -repuso la pelirroja pensativa-. Me refiero a que fue le poder de los emblemas, o al menos el de quien los haya creado.

-Y, ¿por qué no puede haber alguien que haya hecho que acabemos en este lugar por algo? -preguntó Tentomon.

Los niños miraron al digimon, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos por lo que había dicho, y esperando que al menos fuera por una buena razón que hubieran llegado hasta allí. Entonces, unos pequeños gritos ahogados los sobresaltaron. Miraron a sus amigos y vieron con horror que eran absorbidos por una extraña oscuridad. Se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia ellos.

-¡No os acerquéis! -gritó Yuu mientras trataba de escapar.

-¡Huid! -exclamó Gomamon.

Se quedaron estáticos unos instantes, viendo que todos eran arrastrados y desaparecían sin dejar rastro, hasta que sus compañeros digimon los instaron a que echaran a correr. Se alejaron a toda velocidad de la oscuridad, metiéndose entre los árboles que había delante de ellos. Rina tropezó y Mamoru se apresuró a cogerla de la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Siguieron corriendo con sus digimons cubriéndoles las espaldas.

Veían aquella extraña sombra acercarse cada vez más a ellos. Los alcanzó y cubrió por entero a sus compañeros mientras los niños trataban de escapar. Los sollozos de Rina comenzaron a dificultarle la respiración y al final se detuvo. Sintió una extraña sensación cubrirla poco a poco mientras la oscuridad se cernía sobre ella.

-¡Huye, Mamoru! -gritó al ver que su amigo se había detenido.

Pero él no hizo caso esta vez, sino que se lanzó hacia ella y la cogió con fuerza. Trató de sacarlos a ambos de la horrible sombra que los arrastraba pero no consiguió nada. No sabía a dónde iban a ser llevados pero se aferró a su amiga para que no los separaran.

...

Olía a quemado, qué extraño. ¿Habría un incendio? Tomohisa abrió poco a poco los ojos y notó que le escocían. Se frotó el ojo izquierdo y se dio cuenta de que sentía mucho calor. Demasiado. Se incorporó y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, en su habitación... en casa. Pero algo iba mal, porque la habitación estaba envuelta en llamas.

Comenzó a toser y se tapó la cara con la camiseta mirando a su alrededor. No sabía dónde estaba Gabumon. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas llamando a sus padres, a su hermana y a su compañero digimon. Pero nadie vino a socorrerlo. Buscó un lugar que estuviera libre de fuego y se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño sendero hasta la puerta.

Se dirigió hacia allí con cuidado. Chilló cuando se quemó el brazo con una flama que lo rozó y continuó su camino aún más despacio. Parecía que ya llegaba a su destino, pero entonces un fuerte ruido hizo que mirase para arriba. El techo se estaba derrumbando por las llamas y los escombros se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia su cabeza.

...

-¿Gin?

La niña salió de su ensimismamiento y miró con confusión a su alrededor. Estaba en el salón viendo la televisión, aunque no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta allí. Yokomon reposaba en su regazo mirando atentamente la pantalla, al parecer le interesaba mucho la película.

-¿Qué pasa, mamá? -preguntó la rubia.

-Ya está la comida, te he llamado cuatro veces -le contestó Sora algo molesta.

Gin se disculpó y se dirigió hacia la cocina, allí ya estaban su padre y su hermano sentados en la mesa, con sus respectivos digimons. Biyomon ayudó a su madre a terminar de servir la mesa y se sentó con ellos. Comieron en un incómodo silencio, como siempre. Matt miraba nerviosamente a Sora y la pelirroja tenía una mirada decidida que desconcertó a la niña. Miró a Tomohisa pero, como siempre, su hermano parecía ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Suspiró y masticó lentamente sin saborear nada. Su compañera digimon la miró con curiosidad pero ella solo acertó a dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Cuando terminaron de comer, su madre recogió todo y les pidió que se quedasen un momento. Se volvió a sentar y se mantuvieron en silencio unos minutos.

-Hijos, tenemos algo que deciros -susurró de pronto Sora-. Hemos tomado una decisión...

-No, vuestra madre la ha tomado -repuso fríamente Matt mientras la pelirroja le dedicaba una mirada de reproche

-Nos vamos a divorciar...

...

¿Por qué tenía tanto frío? Notaba un gran entumecimiento en todo el cuerpo. Intentó tomar una bocanada de aire pero solo consiguió beber un gran trago de agua salada. Entonces se dio cuenta de que flotaba, pero no en el aire sino en agua.

Mamoru abrió los ojos y no vio más que sombras borrosas. Nadó con todas sus fuerzas hacia la claridad que veía sobre su cabeza mientras sentía que se le acababa el oxígeno. Pensó que no llegaría pero no dejó de mover las piernas a pesar del punzante dolor que sentía en ellas. Cuando sintió que su cabeza salía al exterior respiró profunda y sonoramente.

Comenzó a tranquilizarse y su respiración recuperó progresivamente un ritmo normal. Pero el descanso no duró demasiado. Miró a su alrededor y no vio más que agua por todas partes. Estaba en un gran mar y lo peor de todo era que una gran tormenta azotaba el lugar. El viento levantaba grandes olas que se dirigían hacia él a toda velocidad. Se sumergió y volvió a salir varias veces, esquivando como podía el aguacero.

No aguantaría mucho más así y lo sabía.

...

Tenía cosquillas, algo le tocaba la cara de forma ligera. Seguro que era Motimon, cuando se aburría mucho solía despertarla y por eso nunca podía dormir hasta tarde. Se quejó porque aún seguía teniendo sueño y apartó lo que le molestaba con la mano. Se extrañó porque era algo peludo y que se movía.

Rina se levantó mientras abría perezosamente los ojos para ver qué le había puesto su compañero digimon en la cara. Lo cogió y sintió que el color desaparecía de sus mejillas. Dio un chillido que hubiera destrozado los tímpanos a cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado. Pero nadie la había oído, porque no había nadie en medio de aquella selva.

Soltó a toda velocidad lo que tenía cogido al ver que se trataba de una tarántula. Volvió a gritar y trató de levantarse para correr, pero se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban hundidos. Al parecer aquello eran arenas movedizas.

Empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo de tratar de salir y cuanto más se movía más se hundía. No obstante, eso no era lo peor. Sus gritos atrajeron a muchas más tarántulas que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia ella y escalaron por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cabeza. Por más que chilló y se sacudió no consiguió nada.

...

-Natsuki, Tapirmon te estaba buscando -dijo Nozomi.

La chica levantó la cabeza con confusión. Estaban todos reunidos cenando alrededor de la hoguera en un bosque que no recordaba muy bien. Los demás niños elegidos la miraron extrañados al ver que no se levantaba. Ella reaccionó por fin y se dirigió hacia donde su amigo rubio le había indicado.

Encontró a Tapirmon apoyado en un tronco caído con gesto pensativo. Se acercó hasta su compañero digimon y se sentó a su lado. Esperó a que empezase a hablar durante un par de minutos pero, al ver que no decía nada empezó a preocuparse.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Sí, tengo que confesarte algo -dijo Tapirmon con pesadumbre.

La chica lo miró con sus verdosos ojos con miedo pero aguardó a que se armase de valor para hablar, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

-No soy tu compañero digimon, cuando digievolucioné fue por mí mismo, no quise desilusionarte pero necesitas saber la verdad.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Natsuki confundida.

-Lo siento pero quiero irme, me gusta viajar por el mundo y no quiero estar atado a ti. Espero que algún día volvamos a vernos -se despidió mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

Ella se quedó mirando hacia delante sin ver nada mientras trataba de asimilar aquello. ¿Podía ser verdad? Sintió un dolor muy grande acudir a su pecho y las lágrimas fueron apareciendo en sus ojos. Entonces Nozomi se sentó junto a su amiga. Natsuki creyó que la abrazaría y la consolaría pero, al mirarlo, vio solo decepción en sus ojos.

-Ahora vas a volver a ser una carga, deberíamos dejarte en la primera aldea que encontremos -le dijo el rubio con dureza.

La chica lo miró sin creer en lo que estaba escuchando, su peor miedo se hacia realidad y veía que no era más que una molestia para los demás. No consiguió articular palabra alguna.

-Natsuki, eres un estorbo.

La incomprensión apareció a la velocidad de un rayo en los ojos de su amiga. ¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación? Una imagen apareció en su mente, la de una gran sombra cubriéndolos a todos. Su instinto le gritó algo en lo más hondo de su corazón: Nozomi la llamaba Nat, su mejor amigo jamás le hubiera dicho unas palabras como aquellas... Eso no era real. En cuanto llegó a formular ese pensamiento vio una cruel mirada en los ojos azules de rubio. Después, no vio más que oscuridad.

...

-¡Hijo! ¡Ven aquí! -se escuchó la voz de Joe.

Homare se levantó de su silla de escritorio, estaba adelantando algunos deberes para el colegio, así recibiría como siempre los halagos de su profesora. Miró a Bukamon, que estaba sobre su cama mordisqueando algunos dulces, y puso los ojos en blanco. Su compañero digimon siempre estaba comiendo.

Fue al salón y, al no encontrar a su padre, lo buscó por el resto de la casa. Tampoco estaba su madre y era extraño porque a esa hora debería estar en la cocina haciéndole la merienda. Se rascó la cabeza con confusión y fue al lugar que le faltaba: el despacho de su padre.

Allí encontró a sus progenitores, sentados en sillas y con los brazos cruzados. El peliazul los miró con miedo por sus ojos fríos y se acercó con cautela. Se puso delante de sus padres y bajó la cabeza a la espera de una reprimenda, aunque no sabía qué era lo que había hecho.

-Homare, estamos muy decepcionados con tu actitud -dijo su madre.

Él los miró con dolor, ¿cómo podían decirle algo así?

-Pero... ¿qué he hecho?

-Eres un cobarde y el más débil de todos los niños elegidos, nunca harás que estemos orgullosos de ti -recriminó Joe con desprecio.

...

Un fuerte bostezo resonó en la estancia. Koromon miró con curiosidad a Yuu, era extraño que el niño estuviera tan cansado porque nadie le quitaba sus diez horas de sueño diarias (a veces hasta doce). El castaño tampoco sabía por qué estaba tan cansado. Se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar a su padre pero no lo encontró. Entonces, llamaron al timbre.

Tenía como norma no abrir nunca a nadie si estaba solo pero igual su padre se había dejado las llaves en casa, no sería la primera vez. Su compañero digimon lo siguió botando de un lado a otro. Como el niño aún no llegaba a la mirilla, cogió una silla y se subió para asomarse. Descubrió que ahí estaban sus tíos Kari y TK.

Se bajó de un salto del asiento y abrió al puerta sonriendo a sus tíos. Ellos le dedicaron una triste mirada que lo asustó mucho. El rubio lo cogió en brazos como solía hacer cuando era más pequeño y lo llevó en volandas hasta el salón. Se sentaron y Kari se fue a la cocina para preparar un cola-cao a su sobrino.

Eso fue lo que más le extraño, ya que su tía siempre decía que debía ir haciendo ciertas cosas él porque era muy mayor. En realidad Tai le había contado que su hermana había tenido que hacerle todo cuando eran pequeños y no quería que Yuu acabase igual que el vago de su padre.

Kari fue al salón y le puso la humeante taza en la mano. Después intercambió una nerviosa mirada con su marido, sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos y TK le apretó la mano.

-¿Sabéis dónde está papá? -preguntó el pequeño Yagami empezando a sospechar lo que sucedía.

-Tu padre... ha tenido un accidente -dijo su tío TK-. Tienes que ir a vivir con tu madre, al menos hasta que se recupere Tai... si es que se recupera.

...

Los niños elegidos caminaban sin rumbo por el digimundo, como cada día desde que habían quedado atrapados. Estaban cansados y hambrientos porque los víveres les escaseaban. Además de que llevaban mucho tiempo sin encontrar agua dulce.

Los digimons también tenían problemas, estaban agotados y caminaban al lado de sus protegidos tratando de mantenerse alerta por si aparecía alguna amenaza. Upamon reposaba en los brazos de la pequeña Hida medio desmallado por la sed.

-¡Estoy harta ya! -gritó Natsuki-. ¡Estoy cansada de huir!

-Yo también, deberíamos dejarlo ya -dijo Kôki con pesadumbre.

-Dejemos que nos atrapen, mejor que acabe ya este sufrimiento -susurró Nozomi.

Miu los miró extrañada, ellos tres nunca habían dado muestras de debilidad y se quedó muy sorprendida. Miró a los demás y se desalentó por los rostros cansados que vio en todos.

La peliazul se asustó mucho al ver que Yuu, el que más energía tenía de todos, se dejaba caer pesadamente en el suelo. Lágrimas fueron apareciendo en los ojos de más de uno. Buscó con la mirada a Kou, esperando que soltara alguna de sus tonterías para liberar la tensión del ambiente, pero el chico miraba al suelo con pesadumbre. Se rendían todos. Se acabó. Todo lo que habían conseguido no servía para nada, todos los que los necesitaban quedarían desamparados. El mal había vencido.

-¡No! ¡No os rindáis! ¡Tenemos que seguir luchando! -gritó Miu.

En el momento en el que dijo esas palabras sintió algo muy extraño, como si fuera arrastrada hacia un lugar muy lejano, como si despertase de un largo sueño. Entonces, su vista se nubló.

...

-Vamos a allí, dormiremos en ese claro esta noche -ordenó Kôki.

-Los chicos recoged fruta, las chicas id a por agua -exigió Nozomi de brazos cruzados.

Todos hicieron lo que los mellizos decían sin rechistar. El único que les dedicó una mirada fría fue Isao, estaba cansado de que esos dos hubieran tomado el liderazgo sin preguntar a nadie. No obstante, no dijo nada sino que hizo lo que habían dicho.

Se dio cuenta de que los hermanos Ishida también tenían gesto de fastidio. Al menos ellos eran los primos pequeños de los Takaishi y había alguna razón para que los mandasen, pero él no tenía parentesco ninguno con ellos aunque su madre se empeñase en que llamase "tíos" a todos los antiguos niños elegidos.

Cuando ya habían recolectado bastante, Isao sacó su yo-yo y apoyó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. Los demás continuaron con la tarea a la espera de que alguno de los mellizos ordenase que parasen, como buenos esclavos que eran. Al menos así lo veía el pequeño hijo de la Tachikawa.

-¡Isao, ven a ayudar! -le gritó de pronto Yuu.

-Ya me he hartado -replicó el chico y se marchó de allí escuchando los gritos de Yagami a sus espaldas, cómo detestaba a ese niño.

Llegó hasta donde estaba el improvisado campamento de esa noche y le extrañó no ver a nadie por allí, supuso que las chicas seguían recogiendo agua y los mellizos las habrían acompañado. Un extraño pitido salía de la mochila de Rina. Miró a todas partes buscando a los demás y, como no había nadie, sacó el ordenador de la pelirroja. Lo abrió y se sorprendió de ver a su madre en la pantalla. Sonrió con ganas pero volvió a ponerse serio al ver el gesto de enfado de Mimi.

-¡Isao! ¿Por qué siempre sigues las órdenes de los demás?

El niño se quedó de piedra y sintió una gran desazón, a él le molestaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer pero necesitaba a los niños elegidos para sobrevivir así que se callaba lo que pensaba.

-Pero mamá yo...

-¡Eres un debilucho! ¡No tienes orgullo!

...

-Despierta, Kou -dijo Veemon sacudiendo a su compañero.

El chico abrió los ojos y se incorporó confuso. No sabía dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Miró a su amigo azulado y le pidió que le ayudase a ponerse en pie. No veía a más de tres metros de él porque una densa niebla cubría todo el lugar. Se dio cuenta de que el suelo era una simple roca grisácea y estaba en una escarpada cuesta.

-¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde están los demás? -preguntó Kou.

-No tengo ni idea, me he despertado hace un rato -respondió el digimon.

Caminaron sin rumbo cuesta abajo porque era más sencillo y se sentían demasiado cansados como para subir. Le costaba respirar porque el ambiente estaba helado y la niebla muy húmeda, empezaba a dolerle la garganta pero trató de ignorarlo.

-¡Miu! ¡Kôki! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! -gritaba-. ¡Yuu! ¡Nozomi! ¡Natsuki!

No recibió respuesta alguna. Después de más de una hora caminando sin llegar a ningún lado se dejó caer al suelo, sin disimular su estado de ánimo frente a Veemon. No se le ocurría nada ingenioso que decir, no podía ver el lado positivo de aquella situación. No sabía dónde estaban sus amigos. Estaba solo en el mundo digital, no podría salir de allí nunca.

...

Los golpes y los gritos se oían con fuerza. Kôki parpadeó mirando a su alrededor y tratando de comprender qué era lo que ocurría.

-¡Reacciona, haz digievolucionar a Salamon! -le gritó Nozomi.

El castaño miró a su hermano sin comprender nada pero hizo lo que le pedía. Entonces comenzó a entender lo que pasaba: Darlene y los demás DarkDigidestined (nombre que había dado a los elegidos malos) les habían tendido una emboscada. Estaban arrinconados contra una gran pared rocosa y sus digimons luchaban con fiereza por sus vidas.

D'Arcmon se apresuró a rescatar a Angemon que estaba arrinconado por Lucemon CM. Kôki miró a sus amigos y vio rostros desesperados por todas partes. Puso la mano en el hombro de su primo Yuu y recibió una mirada de miedo. El pequeño Yagami era el más firme de todos ellos pero se estaba desmoronando al ver que Greymon caía inconsciente y volvía a ser Agumon.

Poco a poco todos sus digimons fueron cayendo porque no eran rivales para los dos enemigos de cuerpo perfecto. Todos estaban ya en nivel principiante, la mayoría yacían inertes en el suelo. Salamon lo miró con desesperación y él negó con la cabeza. No podía ser, ¿perdían? No, no lo iba a permitir. Su hermano se dejó de caer de rodillas al suelo, dejándose vencer. ¿Nozomi rindiéndose? No era posible.

-¡Hermano, levanta! ¡No caeremos y si lo hacemos será luchando! -gritó con determinación.

En cuanto tomó esa decisión empezó a tener la sensación de que el aire a su alrededor se enrarecía. Todo se quedó negro y se frotó los ojos tratando de comprender lo que pasaba. Notó algo a su lado y se dio cuenta de que era Salamon. La abrazó e intentó ver algo pero no lo consiguió. Recordó aquella sombra que los había arrastrado y comprendió que lo que había visto había sido una ilusión. Había vencido a la oscuridad. Y ahora tenía que encontrar a los demás.

...

-Tenemos una sorpresa para ti, Takaishi -se escuchó la voz de Ethan.

Nozomi sacudió la cabeza y se dio cuenta de que estaba arrodillado en el suelo. Se incorporó con dificultad, viendo que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas. Miró hacia delante y lanzó una mirada desafiante a su enemigo. El francés sonrió e hizo un gesto a alguien que estaba a su derecha. Entonces aparecieron los demás DarkDigidestined con sus digimons, llevaba maniatados a sus amigos.

-¡Soltadlos! -exigió Nozomi.

Darlene dejó escapar una risita petulante y se acercó a Kôki, le dio un tortazo y volvió a mirar al rubio a la espera de su reacción. El chico apretó los puños tratando de controlarse, aunque un alarido de frustración se escapó de sus labios.

-Hermano, vete de aquí -dijo Kôki, por lo que se ganó otra cachetada.

Los demás niños elegidos miraban a Nozomi con rostros afligidos, incluso alguno con súplica. El rubio negó con la cabeza pues no pensaba dejarlos allí. ¿Dónde estaban los digimons? Miró por todas partes y los vio en grandes jaulas. Patamon digievolucionó a Angemon y consiguió escapar de su encierro para ponerse delante de su protegido.

-No puedes hacer nada contra nosotros tú solo -se burló Urara.

-Eso está por ver -replicó el chico con decisión.

Entonces vio que Ethan caminaba hacia sus amigos con un gesto en el rostro que no le gustó nada, tramaba algo. El francés se puso al lado de Natsuki y levantó la mano, dispuesto a golpearlo. Eso fue demasiado para Nozomi. Echó a correr hacia allí con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No te dejaré que les hagas daño! ¡Eres un cobarde por pelear con alguien que no puede contraatacar!

En ese momento su emblema se iluminó. Angemon fue cubierto por una luz amarilla que lo cegó un poco.

-¡Angemon superdigievoluciona a... MagnaAngemon!

En el momento en el que el resplandor desapareció, Nozomi se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar completamente en penumbra y recordó la extraña oscuridad que los había arrastrado. La había vencido. Entonces vio una luz amarillenta a su izquierda y se apresuró a ir para allá volando en MagnaAngemon.

...

Kôki se dijo que no podía quedarse quieto sumido en las tinieblas. Se levantó y comenzó a andar mientras llamaba a gritos a sus amigos.

-No creo que te oigan -le dijo Salamon con pesadumbre.

-No importa, pero lo más sensato es seguir intentándolo, no voy a dejar a los demás desamparados -dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

Entonces se iluminó su emblema y su digimon se vio rodeado por una luz amarillenta.

-¡Salamon superdigievoluciona a... Angewomon!

Apenas le dio tiempo a ver a su digimon porque la luz se fue apagando y volvió a verse sumido en la oscuridad. Algo se chocó de pronto con él y su grito alertó a Angewomon.

-¿Kôki? ¿Estás bien? -preguntó la digimon.

-¿Hermano? -preguntó una voz conocida desde el bulto que había chocado con él.

-¿Nozomi?

-Sí, soy yo. Me he librado de la ilusión de la oscuridad y Angemon a digievolucionado porque he conseguido usar mi emblema -dijo contento el rubio-. Luego he visto una luz y he venido para aquí.

-Era Salamon digievolucionando a Angewomon -respondió también entusiasmado su mellizo-. Venga, ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demás.

MagnaAngemon sacó su espada morada que despedía brillo y la otra digimon usó sus ataques con cuidado para ir produciendo luz. Así encontraron a los demás, todos inconscientes a excepción de Natsuki y Miu, que también se habían librado de la ilusión.

-¿Y ahora qué? -preguntó la mayor de los Ichijouji.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, no sabían cómo hacer reaccionar a sus amigos ni cómo salir de allí. Pero lo conseguirían, vencerían a la oscuridad. O, al menos, tenían que creer en ello.

* * *

**N/A: Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero he estado muy ocupada y falta de inspiración para esta historia, por eso me he centrado más en mi otro fic _Bajo la lluvia_. Como regalo este capítulo es algo más largo que el resto.**

**¡Feliz Navidad para todos los que lean esta historia, espero que disfrutéis mucho de las fiestas! :D**


	11. Una zona oscura (2ª parte)

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. _Digimon: Agumon_.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Salamon_. **Emblema: Sensatez.**

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Patamon_. **Emblema: Justicia.**

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. _Digimon: Veemon_.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Biyomon._

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Gabumon_.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. _Digimon: Gomamon_.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Palmon_.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tentomon_.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Hawkmon_.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. _Digimon: Wormmon_.

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tapirmon_. **Emblema: Intuición**.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. _Digimon: Lucemon_. **Emblema: Carisma.**

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. _Digimon: Crabmon_. **Emblema: Vitalidad**.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. _Digimon: DemiDevimon_. **Emblema: Rebeldía**.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. _Digimon: BlackAgumon_. **Emblema: Tenacidad/Obstinación**.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. _Digimon: BlackGatomon_. **Emblema: Astucia**.

_**-Hisui:**_ chica de pelo muy corto azulado, 10 años. _Digimon: PawnChessmon_. **Emblema: Tranquilidad**.

* * *

.

**XI. Una zona oscura (_2ª parte_)**

.

-Bueno, está claro que los digimons también están en ese trance -dijo Miu al ver que los compañeros de los demás estaban también inconscientes.

-Supongo que el mayor miedo de todos será que su protegido esté en peligro -opinó Hawkmon.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es averiguar qué temen y tratar de sacarlos de esa ilusión -propuso Natsuki-. Están todo el rato susurrando cosas así que tal vez podamos hacer algo.

-Me parece buena idea, parece que este sitio se alimenta del miedo y mientras los tenga en su poder no podremos salir -dijo conforme Kôki.

Se pusieron manos a la obra, dividiéndose entre los demás niños mientras MagnaAngemon y Angewomon se encargaban de que no se quedasen a oscuras en aquella nada. No sabían si funcionaría el plan pero tenían que intentarlo.

...

Tomohisa saltó hacia la derecha y se vio rodeado por las llamas, aunque al menos había esquivado los escombros que habían estado a punto de aplastarlo. Se incorporó como pudo, sollozando por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo mientras las flamas parecían ir abrazándolo poco a poco, como incitándolo a acompañarlas.

Se dio cuenta de que su ropa y su pelo se estaban chamuscando y buscó un lugar del suelo que estuviera sin fuego para poder rodar. Apagó como pudo las brasas que había en su cuerpo. Después encontró una manta en un rincón, se la echó encima y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta. Con horror vio que toda la casa estaba inmersa en aquel repentino incendio.

Aún tapado hasta la cabeza y asomando solamente los ojos, fue mirando en todas las habitaciones buscando a su familia. Pero no había nadie en ningún sitio. ¿Por qué lo habían dejado solo? No se lo perdonaría. Lo habían abandonado a su suerte, incluso Tsunomon. Estaba claro que tenía que hacer las cosas solo, tendría que intentar sobrevivir por sí mismo, no podía confiar en nadie. Ni siquiera en su compañero digimon.

-_Eso no es así, Tomohisa, sabes que el incendio fue un accidente y que estabas solo porque tu padre había bajado un momento a comprar el periódico_.

La voz de su primo Nozomi se escuchó por toda la casa, retumbando y convirtiéndose en un eco lejano. Era cierto, aquello ya lo había vivido de forma similar. Cuando tenía tres años, había estado solo en casa durante un incendio. Se salvó porque él mismo se atrevió a saltar por la ventana hasta un árbol que había debajo. Se rompió varios huesos pero al menos sobrevivió. Aunque lo marcó para el resto de su vida. Y desde entonces cada vez que sus padres le dedicaba palabras de cariño la duda llegaba a su mente y cuando su hermana fingía defenderlo de todo la miraba con indecisión, porque esa vez, cuando más los necesitó, ellos no estuvieron.

-_La tía Sora y Gin habían ido a visitar a Mimi, que había ido a Japón unos días, fue mala suerte que no estuvieran. Y tu padre aún no se ha perdonado haberte dejado solo, porque solo fueron unos minutos, él no podía saber lo que iba a pasar._

Nozomi tenía algo de razón, ahora que habían pasado varios años Tomohisa comprendía que aquello solo había sido producto de un conjunto de muchas y terribles casualidades. Además en su mente apareció la imagen de Tsunomon llevándole la manta para que se cubriera, porque era cierto, su digimon sí que había estado con él.

En el momento en que recuperó ese recuerdo, las llamas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, y se encontró entre los brazos de su primo que lo miraba sonriendo.

...

La peor pesadilla de Gin se había hecho realidad. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos a una velocidad increíble casi antes de que Sora terminase de articular la frase. Porque no solo le dolía saber que sus padres ya no se querían, sino que encima se detestaban el uno al otro.

-¡No nos puedes separar, mamá! -gritó la niña con frustración.

-Es lo mejor, no podemos seguir viviendo así, nos hace daño a todos.

-¡Me da igual, prefiero que estemos juntos que tener que estar de aquí para allá dividiéndome para poder verte a ti o a papá! ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya! ¡Te odio!

Con sus últimas palabras provocó que su madre se echara a llorar, pero le dio exactamente igual. Vio que su padre trataba de tranquilizarla y que Tomohisa ni siquiera se inmutaba por la noticia, porque como siempre parecía que al pequeño le daba todo igual. Gin se levantó, rechazando el abrazo de Matt, y echó a correr a su habitación dejando a Yokomon en la cocina porque no quería estar con nadie.

Cerró de un portazo y se tiró a la cama llorando con fuerza. Detestaba aquello, ser tan débil y no poder hacer nada para enmendar la situación. No poder hacer nada para que sus padres se quisieran.

-_Gin, sabes que eso no está en manos de nadie, no puedes echarte esa carga sobre tus hombros_ -susurró la voz de su primo Kôki en su cabeza.

Eso era verdad, ella no tenía poder para hacerlo. Todo aquello era culpa de sus padres. De su madre por no aguantarse, por querer separarlos a todos por su propio egoísmo, y de su padre por no saber luchar por el amor de Sora, por haberse rendido hacía mucho tiempo.

-_Hay veces que el corazón no entiende de razones, ellos son adultos y sabrán lo que tienen que hacer, de todas maneras ellos siguen juntos. Despierta y recuérdalo, Gin_.

Al escuchar aquello la rubia fue abriendo poco a poco los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mirada cobriza de su primo Kôki.

...

Mamoru tosió con fuerza y sintió dolor en la garganta, pero no se podía permitir detenerse. Buscó a su alrededor con desesperación alguna embarcación o tierra firme, pero no las halló. El mar se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista y no parecía tener fin.

Una nueva ola lo arroyó y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo. Como pudo se detuvo y pataleo con insistencia hasta conseguir salir de nuevo a la superficie. Sentía que las fuerzas se le estaban agotando, sabía que su final se acercaba, la vida se agotaba en él y sería tragado por las aguas para siempre. No le gustaba tener que acabar así.

Intentó flotar pero era demasiado complicado por la marejada que había. Las gotas de lluvia impidieron aún más su respiración, ya que parecía que ni en la superficie escapaba de ser cubierto por el líquido. Aspiró una bocanada profunda de aire e intentó serenarse para pensar. No recordaba dónde estaba ni cómo había llegado hasta allí, lo cual era verdaderamente extraño.

-_Eso es, Mamoru, piensa un poco. Eres alguien muy prudente y sabes que no te expondrías a vivir de nuevo algo así_.

La voz de su hermana mayor se escuchó entre el estruendo de las olas y la lluvia, colándose hasta lo más profundo del corazón del pelimorado. Era cierto, había estado ya en una situación similar y desde entonces no le gustaba nada el mar. Cuando era más pequeño se cayó de un barco en el que iban de viaje en medio de una tormenta y les costó mucho sacarlo de allí. Por un momento creyó que iba a morir, que no podrían encontrarlo entre las aguas. Y todo se debía a su estupidez de querer asomarse, si no lo hubiera hecho no habría caído.

-_Pero ya has aprendido la lección, ahora ya siempre piensas antes de actuar, es tu mayor virtud, hermanito_ -dijo Miu.

Con esas palabras el niño despertó y sonrió a su hermana mayor, sintiéndose a salvo al verla junto a él.

...

Se hundía cada vez más y lo peor de todo era que las tarántulas la recorrían. Si a alguna le daba por picarle sería su perdición. Intentó recordar lo que había leído sobre esos animales y se mantuvo estática. Sabía que si te mueves o chillas hace que se asusten y te ataquen. Además también si te debatías te hundías más en las arenas movedizas. Eso último lo sabía por un vídeojuego.

Esa era la historia de su vida y Rina se lamentó por ello mientras intentaba calmar los temblores de su cuerpo. Su pelo rojizo no se podía ver apenas por la gran cantidad de arácnidos que habían subido hasta su cabeza y se movían incesantemente.

La niña nunca había sido amante de las aventuras, siempre había preferido saber de algo leyendo sobre ello en lugar de experimentarlo o verlo con sus propios ojos. Le gustaba más estar en su casa frente a una pantalla que en un campamento como solían preferir sus amigos. Y por eso se consideraba a sí misma una cobarde. Y odiaba serlo.

-_Rina, tú eres el cerebro de todos nosotros, la que encuentras la solución y la razón de todo. Estamos viviendo muchas aventuras y nunca has mostrado cobardía._

La pelirroja se extrañó al escuchar la voz de Natsuki en su cabeza, como un susurro lejano que trataba de llevarla hasta la realidad. Era cierto que no había flaqueado en ningún momento pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sentido miedo.

-_Mira con lógica la situación, ¿de verdad crees que es normal que estés en medio de una selva?_

Entrañamente en ella, no se había parado a pensar en eso. Tenía razón la pequeña de los Hida, eso no tenía sentido ninguno. Y, como si se tratase de un sueño, siguió la voz de su amiga hasta abrir los ojos en la realidad.

...

Ya habían conseguido despertar a cuatro de sus amigos y, con ellos, sus compañeros digimons también habían salido del extraño trance. Les explicaron lo que sucedía al ver que estaban muy confundido y los ayudaron a incorporarse. Ahora sabían que los demás conocían sus mayores miedos, en parte no les gustaba pero también era cierto que aquello los uniría más como grupo.

-Yo he soñado que todos perdíais el ánimo, pero me he dado cuenta de que era mentira porque no íbamos a dejar tirados a todos los que nos necesitan -explicó Miu con una sonrisa a su hermano.

Mamuro no pudo evitar reír, el optimismo de su hermana siempre estuvo muy cercano a la locura pero era una de las razones que hacían que fuera una persona indispensable en la vida de todos.

-A mí la oscuridad me ha mostrado que luchábamos y os ibais rindiendo todos, pero yo me negaba y he despertado, poco después Salamon ha digievolucionado a Angewomon -contó Kôki señalando a su digimon.

-A mí me ha pasado algo parecido -dijo Nozomi-. Los DarkDigidestined os tenían presos a todos, Darlene empezaba a dar tortazos a Kôki para provocarme y después Ethan se acercó a Nat para hacer lo mismo. Entonces Angemon digievolucionó a MagnaAngemon.

Los demás miraron impresionados a los dos digimons de cuerpo perfecto que les daban luz. Se sentían más poderosos al saber que tendrían alguien que pudiera enfrentarse a los digimons de Darlene y Ethan que tantos problemas les estaban dando.

-¿Y tú, Natsuki? -preguntó Rina con curiosidad al ver que no decía nada.

-He soñado que Tapirmon me decía que en realidad no era mi compañero y después Nozomi me recriminaba que era un estorbo, me he dado cuenta de que era mentira porque, a parte de que él no me diría algo así, me llamó por mi nombre completo.

Ante eso el rubio se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano, Upamon y Tapirmon también se acercaron a la chica y la abrazaron.

-Jamás serías un estorbo, Nat -dijo Nozomi sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió y después devolvió el abrazo a los dos digimons, al fin y al cabo en realidad parecía que tuviera dos. Después decidieron seguir intentando despertar a los demás, porque aquella zona oscura no parecía haberse debilitado nada.

-Mi padre me comentó algo sobre cosas como esta, creo que es una zona oscura, un lugar que se apodera del miedo de los demás y se alimenta de él, son vestigios de la antigua oscuridad que reinó en el digimundo -explicó Rina.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza ya que era obvio que estaba en lo cierto.

...

El dolor acudió a la velocidad de un rayo a los ojos de Homare, que intentó buscar entre las duras palabras de sus padres algún vestigio de que aquello no era verdad. Pero supo al leer la decepción en los ojos de sus progenitores que era cierto lo que siempre había temido.

Sollozó y se marchó de la habitación después de disculparse por ser tan cobarde, se metió en su cuarto y pidió a Bukamon que lo dejara tranquilo. Nunca entendería por qué su digimon era tan alegre y divertido, normalmente todos los compañeros se parecían a su protegido humano pero el suyo era todo lo contrario de él.

Tal vez también por eso se sentía más solo. Porque creía que nadie lo comprendería y le faltaba incluso el apoyo de Bukamon, eran demasiado diferentes como para complementarse bien, como para llegar a formar un equipo.

Y eso era lo que más envidiaba de los demás hijos de los antiguos niños elegidos. Todos parecían tener un fuerte vínculo con su digimon o una fuerte amistad al menos entre algunos de ellos, como Rina y Mamoru o todos los mayores, que tenían un grupito que tomaba todas las decisiones. Pero él siempre estaba solo, y no era como Tomohisa que lo prefería, era simplemente que no se atrevía a acercarse a los demás. Porque era diferente y le gustaría parecerse más a ellos.

-_Eso es un gran error, cada uno somos como somos y punto _-se escuchó decir a Mamoru.

El peliazul se incorporó mirando a través de sus gafas para buscar el origen del sonido, pero allí no había nadie más que él. Suspiró. A él le gustaría ser más sociable, tener la determinación de Yuu para enfrentarlo todo o la gracia de Kou para hacer de todo una broma.

-_No tienes que querer ser como los demás, si quieres mejorar debe ser porque tú lo prefieres_ -el susurro de Rina se hizo eco en la habitación y eso lo asustó de nuevo.

Era muy sencillo decirlo. Todos ellos tenían vidas normales y felices, pero él no hacía otra cosa que estudiar para intentar superarse y que sus padres estuvieran orgullosos de él. Si no podía ser por su personalidad, al menos que fuera por sus notas.

-_Ser trabajador es una gran virtud. El primer paso para poder gustar a los demás es comprenderte y aceptarte a ti mismo como eres, no tienes que intentar ser como otros_ -dijo la voz de Natsuki.

Eran bonitas palabras y el niño quiso creer en ellas con todo su corazón, quiso alejar de él el pesimismo que siempre tenía y gracias a eso consiguió despertar. Aunque la oscuridad que lo recibió lo asustó, se alivió al ver allí a los demás. Puede que no se sintiera uno más del grupo por no tener mucha relación con ellos, pero estaba protegido y eso bastaba por el momento.

...

-Yo... No quiero ir a vivir con mamá, ella no me quiere a su lado -dijo el pequeño Yuu mientras las lágrimas por la preocupación aparecían en sus ojos.

-No queda otra opción -dijo Kari con pesadumbre.

El castaño rompió a llorar. Su padre estaba mal y eso le daba un miedo atroz, porque él siempre había sido su sustento en el mundo. Cuando era pequeño sus padres se habían divorciado y desde entonces apenas había visto a su madre, ella no lo quería a su lado y el sentimiento acabó haciéndose mutuo. Al fin y al cabo, si la mujer que te trajo al mundo no te muestra aprecio eso hace que sufras mucho.

Pero si eso no lo había afectado en su felicidad se debía a su padre. Tai siempre era enérgico y ocioso, sabía hacer reír a Yuu en cualquier momento sin importar lo que estuviera pasando. Por eso el niño había establecido una relación con su padre inmejorable, porque ambos eran lo único que tenía el otro y hacían lo que fuera necesario para ser felices.

Pero si Tai no podía salir de aquello su mundo se derrumbaría. Sobretodo teniendo que estar con la que se hacía llamar su madre, esa mujer que jamás lo había querido, a la que lo único que le importaba eran las fiestas y salir en la portada de las revistas.

-_Yuu, sabes que mis padres jamás te dejarían solo, si llegase a pasar algo así te vendrías con nosotros _-dijo Nozomi en el interior de su cabeza.

Aquello encendió una chispa en el corazón del niño. Era cierto, no solo estaban su padre y él, sus tíos Kari y T.K siempre habían estado con ellos, y sus primos eran casi como hermanos mayores para él. Pero por mucho que los quisiera no sería lo mismo que estar con su padre.

-_¿De verdad crees que el tío Tai te dejaría solo? Claro que no, él se recuperaría por ti, porque nunca dejaría de cuidarte_ -susurró Kôki con seguridad.

Y eso hizo que el pequeño lo comprendiera. Su padre era una persona muy fuerte que anteponía a sus seres queridos antes que a él, jamás lo dejaría. Y sus tíos se encargarían de ayudarlo en lo que pudieran. Gracias a esa certeza el castaño abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus primos sonriéndole, los abrazó con fuerza mientras les daba las gracias por ser su familia.

...

-Pero mamá, yo...

-¡No digas nada! ¡No intentes justificarlo! ¡Dejas que todos te pisoteen! -gritó furiosa Mimi.

Isao miró a su madre sorprendido por aquella actitud, ella misma nunca había llegado a ser una líder. Aunque recordó que en una de sus aventuras ella había decidido que no iba a luchar y después ayudó a los demás trayendo muchos digimons aliados. En realidad ella siempre fue algo por libre de los demás.

-¿Y qué hago? ¿Me niego a recoger fruta o a dormir donde me dicen? ¡Son más mayores que yo! -se quejó el niño.

-Joe era el mayor y nunca fue el líder, ese fue Tai, todo se debe a la actitud que tengas.

-Entonces, ¿quieres que empiece a dar órdenes a la espera de que me hagan caso?

-¡No! Ya da igual porque no vas a conseguir nada, deberías haber hecho eso desde el principio -dijo con frialdad la antigua portadora de la inocencia y cortó la conexión.

Mirándose reflejado en la pantalla en negro, Isao apretó los puños con disgusto. Claro que le daba rabia vivir a la sombra de los demás, pero no podía hacer nada, necesitaba a esos estúpidos niños que se hacían llamar sus amigos para poder seguir con vida.

-_¿En serio crees que tu madre te diría algo así? Su emblema era la pureza o inocencia, no sabe lo que es la maldad y mucho menos ese orgullo que tienes tú_.

La voz de la mayor de los Ishida se escuchó mezclada con sus pensamientos. Bueno, eso era verdad, era sorprendente que su madre hablase de esa manera. Al fin y al cabo siempre habían insistido en que intentase llevarse bien con esos niños.

-_Nadie intenta pisotearte, mis primos solo cuidan de nosotros y eso es algo que no se les puede echar en cara_ -dijo Gin-. _Pero si no quieres estar así busca una alternativa. Porque las hay._

Eso era verdad, tenía otras opciones ante él. Una sonrisa socarrona apareció en la cara de Isao y se sorprendió al sentir que se despertaba después de un largo sueño. Intercambió una mirada con la chica de ojos azules y supo que ninguno de los dos comentaría con los demás nada de lo que habían dicho.

...

Kou siguió caminando sin rumbo durante tanto tiempo que sentía las piernas entumecidas. Acabó dejándose caer al suelo, invadido por una densa niebla que los rodeaba, y suplicando en su fuero interno por algo que echarse a la boca. Estaba muerto de hambre y de sed, y no parecía que pronto les pondría remedio.

¿Dónde estaban los demás? ¿Lo habían dejado solo? Si había algo a lo que le tenía terror era a la soledad. No la aguantaba, no podía con eso. Si no había nadie en su casa siempre estaba su digimon para hacerle compañía. Prefería estar rodeado de personas. Al fin y al cabo si no había nadie no podría soltar ninguno de sus comentarios.

En realidad, a lo que tenía miedo era a acabar solo. Lo veía en todas partes, personas que no tenían a nadie en quien apoyarse, a nadie en quien confiar, nadie que los apreciara... Él no podría con algo así, necesitaba a su familia y a sus amigos más de lo que le gustaría reconocer.

-¡Idiota! ¿Cómo vamos a dejarte solo? Si no se te puede quitar el ojo de encima porque sino te metes en líos -se oyó la voz de Miu retumbando en el lugar.

-No le digas esas cosas, se supone que tienes que animarle -escuchó que la reprendía Kôki.

-Pero es que es tonto, ¿en serio cree que lo dejaría atrás? Vale que siempre le pego y le regaño, pero la vida sería muy aburrida para todos nosotros sin él.

La última frase Kou la escuchó ya despierto, porque solo había necesitado escucharlos para saber que no lo abandonarían nunca, porque las palabras de ánimo no hubieran tenido tanto efecto en él como un grito de Miu insultándole. Sonrió al ver la cara de los dos cuando descubrieron que ya había despertado.

-¡Eres un idiota! -le gritó Miu.

Aún así la peliazul se acercó a él y le estampó un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse de ellos para ver cómo iban los demás. El chico sonrió y se incorporó con la ayuda de Kôki. Vio que Rina y Mamoru estaban teniendo problemas para despertar a Homare, por lo que Natsuki los estaba ayudando. En un rincón estaban Isao y Gin que ya se acercaban a ellos. Tomohisa estaba apartado de los demás abrazando a Gabumon mientras miraba atentamente a su hermana. Y Nozomi charlaba con Yuu animadamente, parecía que el castaño había recobrado los ánimos.

Se reunieron todos y pensaron en qué hacer, ya que aunque todos se habían librado de las alucinaciones, seguían sin poder salir de allí.

-Andemos, tal vez acabemos por toparnos con la salida -propuso Kou.

-Vale, no tenemos otra idea mejor -dijo Yuu encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo la marcha.

-¡Esperad! -exclamó Mamoru-. Ya antes había creído que no era prudente ir hacia esos árboles que habían surgido de la nada aunque no os lo comenté. Pero ahora no me voy a callar más, creo que no deberíamos andar en la oscuridad sin rumbo no sabemos si hay algún precipicio o enemigos acechando.

Todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con él. En el momento en el que Mamoru acabó de hablar, un resplandor verde claro delante de ellos los alertó. Se miraron entre ellos y asintieron con la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia allí con cautela. Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que había un gran agujero que daba al bosque en el que habían estado.

Salieron por fin de esa zona oscura y descubrieron la razón de ese brillo. Ante ellos había un emblema, que había despertado. Se movió por si solo y se introdujo en el circuito que Mamoru llevaba en el cuello.

-Es el emblema verde claro que simboliza la prudencia -dijo Rina sonriendo.

Los demás la miraron con sorpresa, no sabían en qué momento había sacado el ordenador. Se echaron a reír y después felicitaron al chico por su hallazgo. Él pensó que era irónico, su mayor miedo lo remitía a un momento en el que había sido muy imprudente y ahora resultaba que su emblema simbolizaba todo lo contrario. Tal vez se debiera a que las situaciones que más nos marcan en la vida son las que hacen que forjemos nuestra personalidad.

En ese momento la pelirroja soltó una exclamación de sorpresa ante lo que apareció en la pantalla de su ordenador y sonrió a todos sus padres.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¡No podíamos contactar con vosotros aunque la conexión era estable! -dijo Izzy con nerviosismo.

-Bueno, es una larga historia -respondió Kou encogiéndose de hombros.

Los niños se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron. Había sido una experiencia extraña y bastante aterradora pero había servido para unirlos más. Ahora sí podían sentirse como los nuevos niños elegidos.

.

* * *

**N/A: Agradezco a _Melissa_ su comentario, me alegro de que te esté gustando el fic, al ver que más personas lo leen me animo a seguir escribiendo.**

**Pido disculpas de nuevo por la tardanza, la verdad es que ando muy liada con los exámenes y esta historia requiere pensarlo todo mucho antes de poder ponerme a escribir la continuación. También os invito a leer mi otro fic _"Si la esperanza desaparece"_ que es bastante oscuro.**

**Como siempre, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura :)**


	12. Enfermedad

**DIGIMON 03: La nueva generación de niños elegidos**

* * *

Índice de personajes:

-**_Yuu Yagami_**: hijo de Tai, 9 años, es igual que su padre. _Digimon: Agumon_.

-**_Kôki Takaishi_**: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Nozomi, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Salamon_. **Emblema: Sensatez.**

-_**Nozomi Takaishi**_: hijo de TK y Kari, 12 años, mellizo de Kôki, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Patamon_. **Emblema: Justicia.**

-_**Kou Motomiya**_: hijo de Davis, 13 años, igual a su padre. _Digimon: Veemon_.

-_**Gin Ishida**_: hija mayor de Matt y Sora, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Biyomon._

-_**Tomohisa Ishida**_: hijo pequeño de Matt y Sora, 7 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Gabumon_.

-_**Homare Kido**_: hijo de Joe, 11 años, igual que su padre. _Digimon: Gomamon_.

-_**Isao Tachikawa**_: hijo de Mimi, 8 años, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Palmon_.

-_**Rina Izu****mi**_: hija de Izzy, 8 años, se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tentomon_.

-_**Miu Ichijouji**_: hija mayor de Ken y Yolei, 14 años, pelo de su padre, se parece a su madre. _Digimon: Hawkmon_.

-_**Mamoru Ichijouji**_: hijo pequeño de Ken y Yolei, 8 años, pelo de su madre, se parede a su padre. _Digimon: Wormmon_. **Emblema: Prudencia.**

-_**Natsuki Hida**_: hija de Cody, 12 años, pelo largo pero se parece a su padre. _Digimon: Tapirmon_. **Emblema: Intuición**.

-_**Darlene**_: hija de Willis, 13 años, pelo largo rubio y ojos verdes. Líder de los otros niños. _Digimon: Lucemon_. **Emblema: Carisma.**

-_**Ethan**_: hijo de Catherine, 12 años, francés de pelo rizado y castaño. _Digimon: Crabmon_. **Emblema: Vitalidad**.

-_**Urara**_: chica de pelo rosa, 12 años. _Digimon: DemiDevimon_. **Emblema: Rebeldía**.

-_**Hayato**_: chico de pelo largo y castaño, 9 años. _Digimon: BlackAgumon_. **Emblema: Tenacidad/Obstinación**.

-_**Suzu**_: chica de pelo negro ondulado, 10 años. _Digimon: BlackGatomon_. **Emblema: Astucia**.

_**-Hisui:**_ chica de pelo muy corto azulado, 10 años. _Digimon: PawnChessmon_. **Emblema: Tranquilidad**.

* * *

.

**XII. Enfermedad**

.

Izzy bostezó sonoramente, había estado trabajando con Gennai sobre aquella extraña leyenda hasta bien entrada la madrugada y no habían conseguido nada. Se sentía frustrado por no avanzar, no estaba acostumbrado a que le costara tanto descubrir la resolución a una incógnita y eso, sumado a la preocupación por su hija, no le dejaba pegar ojo.

Al menos había conseguido contactar con los niños la noche anterior. Todos se habían asustado mucho al saber que sus hijos se habían metido en una zona oscura pero estaban contentos de ver que habían conseguido salir de allí. Y la aparición de los nuevos emblemas tenía muy intrigado a Izzy, al parecer el mundo digimon había creado de nuevo lo que se requería para su salvación.

Dando vueltas a todo eso se encontraba mientras caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Odaiba. Su mujer le había mandado que fuera a comprar unas cosas para la comida, aunque él sospechaba que era una excusa para hacerle salir un poco de casa y que se despejara. La verdad es que en parte se lo agradecía. La baja que había cogido en el trabajo, alegando una gran depresión, iba a acabar haciéndose verdadera si no controlaba un poco las horas de descanso de la mente.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar ensordecedoramente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se lo llevó a la oreja sin siquiera haber mirado de quién se trataba.

-¿Diga?

-¡Izzy! ¡Tienes que venir corriendo a Hikarigaoka! ¡No te vas a creer lo que está pasando! -los gritos de Tai al otro lado de la línea lo dejaron sordo.

Pero conocía a su amigo y supo que se trataba de una verdadera emergencia. Cuando el antiguo líder le explico lo que sucedía el color pareció abandonar su rostro. No podía ser verdad.

...

-Tengo hambre otra vez -se quejó Kou mientras se llevaba los brazos cruzados a la nuca.

Como para verificar sus palabras, su estómago rugió de forma bastante sonora. Miu se adelantó hasta donde estaba él y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El chico cayó al suelo y se llevó la mano al incipiente chichón mientras la miraba acusadoramente.

-¿A qué ha venido eso? No he hecho nada ahora.

-Todos estamos hambrientos pero que nos lo recuerdes no ayuda -le reprochó ella.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus amigos y descubrió que la peliazul tenía razón. Todos tenían gestos cansados, llevaban mucho rato caminando en aquella gigantesca llanura y les daba el sol en la cabeza todo el tiempo. El calor les estaba pasando factura y lo peor era que no divisaban por ningún lado el final de ese territorio.

Gin tragó saliva ruidosamente, notando que tenía la garganta muy seca. Hacía rato que había gastado su agua así que no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse. Entonces Yuu se acercó a ella tendiéndole su cantimplora.

-Bebe, yo estoy bien -le dijo el castaño con una gran sonrisa.

La niña lo miró asombrada pero negó con la cabeza. Pero la insistencia de su amigo hizo que finalmente accediera, se sintió mejor cuando el fresco líquido pasó por su garganta. Los demás estaban en una situación parecida. Kôki observó con detenimiento a cada uno de sus compañeros y supo que no aguantarían mucho rato así, tal vez lo mejor era detenerse y avanzar cuando se hiciera de noche y no hubiera tanto calor.

Buscó con la mirada a su hermano para saber su opinión y se extrañó de no encontrarlo a su lado. Miró a Natsuki y vio que la chica estaba ocupada tratando de tapar el sol a Upamon y dando palabras de ánimo a Homare, que se detenía de vez en cuando. Qué raro que Nozomi no estuviera junto a su mejor amiga cerciorándose de que estuviera bien.

Halló por fin al rubio al final del grupo. Sus pasos eran pesados, parecía a punto de tropezar, y tenía la cabeza agachada. Las gotas de sudor se deslizaban desde su cabeza al suelo incesantemente. Sudaba demasiado. Entonces Nozomi se desplomó en el suelo.

-¡Hermano! -gritó Kôki asustado.

...

Tai colgó el teléfono después de pedirle a Izzy que avisara a los demás. Echó a correr seguido de cerca de Agumon.

Había vuelto al lugar donde vivió de pequeño por asuntos de trabajo, como embajador entre el mundo real y el digital tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación, ya que todo el mundo tenía muchas preguntas sobre por qué se había cerrado el acceso con el digimundo. Lo peor de todo era que él no tenía las respuestas. Solo podía prometer que se estaban encargando de intentar encontrar una solución.

Salía de una reunión cuando unos gritos llamaron su atención. Se extrañó y se acercó hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido. Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la sorpresa de lo que veían.

Se alejó lo que pudo del lugar para poder llamar a sus amigos, ellos tenían que ir a Hikarioka, necesitaba que lo ayudaran porque no podría lidiar solo con la situación. Y allí estaba, intentando esconderse pero atento por si alguien necesitaba su ayuda. Agumon lo miraba con decisión, podrían con ello mientras esperaban a los demás.

-Déjame digievolucionar -pidió el digimon.

-Está bien, ten cuidado -aceptó Tai.

Greymon apareció en medio de la calle y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde se podían escuchar continuos golpes. El castaño pidió en su fuero interno que no le pasara nada a su compañero, porque sabía que él solo no podría llevar la situación.

Terribles rugidos hicieron que mirase hacia allí y viera a Greymon arrinconado por dos Devidramons. No aguantaría mucho tiempo.

...

Kôki corrió hacia su mellizo, haciendo que los demás se girasen hacia Nozomi buscando el origen de la ansiedad del castaño. Y entonces vieron que el portador de la justicia estaba tirado en el suelo boca abajo. Patamon estaba a su lado intentando reanimarlo sin éxito.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó asustado el otro mellizo mientras cogía a su hermano.

Poco después los demás llegaron a su lado. Natsuki puso la mano en la frente de su mejor amigo y descubrió que estaba ardiendo. Entonces el chico empezó a toser sonoramente, apenas podía parar y por mucho que le dieron agua eso no ayudó en nada.

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa? Hacía mucho que no veía así a Nozomi -dijo Tomohisa.

-¿Antes sí se ponía así? -preguntó Isao.

-Sí, nuestro primo siempre tuvo mala salud, al parecer lo heredó de la tía Kari -respondió Gin.

-Pero hacía ya mucho que no se ponía tan mal -susurró Yuu preocupado.

Kôki miraba a su hermano con preocupación y también algo de frustración. El rubio empezó a abrir los ojos cuando las toses se detuvieron un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora, digna de un descendiente Takaishi.

-No solo heredó la frágil salud de nuestra madre, también su manía de intentar no preocupar a los demás -dijo el castaño-. Seguro que te llevas sintiendo mal un par de días y no has dicho nada.

-Decirlo no hubiera cambiado las cosas -murmuró Nozomi rehuyendo la mirada recriminadora de su hermano.

-Eres tonto, deberías habernos dicho algo -regañó Miu.

-Venga, dejad de atosigarle -pidió Kou-. Lo mejor es que descanse un poco.

Dejaron que el rubio se tumbara en el suelo un rato, dándole toda la sombra que podían. Todos estaban muy preocupados y lo peor de todo era que seguían sin ver el final de aquella enorme llanura. Mojaron un pañuelo con agua y lo pusieron en la frente de Nozomi, aunque no creían que eso fuera a solucionar demasiado.

-Voy a ir con D'Arcmon volando para ver si vemos la dirección que tomar, luego sacaremos de aquí a mi hermano -dijo Kôki al de un rato.

-Voy contigo -se sumó Kou.

Así pues, ambos hicieron digievolucionar a sus compañeros y se alejaron de allí volando a gran altura para encontrar el final de la llanura. Los demás los miraron alejarse mientras se abanicaban por el calor. Natsuki puso su chaqueta bajo la cabeza de Nozomi y le apartó el pelo sudado de la frente.

-Eres un insensato -le susurró.

-Bueno, la Sensatez es el emblema de mi hermano, no el mío -replicó él riendo-. Nat, no te preocupes, me pondré bien...

Pero sus palabras tranquilizadoras quedaron eclipsadas por el nuevo ataque de tos que le dio. La portadora de la Intuición lo miró con preocupación, intentó darle un poco de agua para beber y miró al cielo esperando a que sus amigos no tardasen demasiado. No creía que Nozomi aguantara mucho tiempo así.

...

Matt arrancaba notas desafinadas de su guitarra. Bufó con frustración y volvió a afinarla por tercera vez en media hora. Parecía que se le había olvidado cómo se tocaba. Se le habían olvidado muchas cosas en aquellos años, parecía que se había olvidado hasta de quién era. Sentía que su antiguo yo se alejaba de él poco a poco y no tenía opción de alcanzarlo.

Frustrado, dejó con toda la delicadeza que pudo el instrumento en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al hallar su armónica sobre la mesa. Sopló con suavidad en ella, creando aquella melodía que tanto lo había caracterizado en la primera aventura al mundo digital. Se sintió reconfortado al ser envuelto por esa música, como si calmara un poco el dolor constante que tenía en el corazón, como si su otro yo se reconciliara un poco con él.

Pero el sonido de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de aquel momento de paz. Maldijo por lo bajo y contestó de malas maneras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Puf, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías -se escuchó la voz de Izzy algo asfixiada, como si estuviera corriendo-. Tai me ha llamado, está en Hikarigaoka y parece que la puerta se ha vuelto a abrir porque han aparecido muchos digimons. Necesita refuerzos. ¿Estás con Sora?

-No -respondió cortante el rubio, aún asimilando las palabras de su amigo.

-Pues ve a buscarla y después id a ayudar a Tai, yo voy a llamar a los demás.

-Vale, no llames a Kari que está con Sora, iremos los tres en cuanto podamos -dijo Matt con una resolución que creía haber perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin esperar una respuesta, cortó la llamada y corrió hasta su casa, donde sabía que su esposa se encontraba. Él solía estar más en su despacho, en especial desde que sus hijos habían desaparecido, el ambiente en su casa era demasiado incómodo. Mientras iba a buscar a Sora, en su corazón latía un sentimiento que creía olvidado, el miedo ante el peligro y la emoción por la aventura.

...

La llanura era extrañamente gigantesca, pero tras diez minutos de viaje consiguieron ver un gran bosque que lindaba con la explanada. Kôki hizo un gesto a Kou y sus digimons se dieron la vuelta para volver junto a sus amigos. Los recibieron con ansia, habían tardado bastante.

-Hay que ir en aquella dirección -dijo el castaño señalando a su izquierda-. Haced digievolucionar a vuestros digimons, los que no vuelen o puedan llevaros que vayan con otros.

Se apresuraron a hacer lo que decía y subieron a Nozomi en la espalda de Aquilamon porque no podía hacer digievolucionar a Patamon. Su digimon lo acompañó muy preocupado, hacía mucho que no veía al chico así y se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada. No había ningún enemigo con el que lidiar para solucionar aquella situación, no tenía nada para hacer más que esperar a que se recuperara.

Volaron en la dirección que marcaban D'Arcmon y ExVeemon, que iban delante de los demás. Tardaron un rato, pero pronto pudieron divisar el final de aquella extensa llanura. Los árboles parecieron recibirlos con los brazos abiertos y ellos se sintieron aliviados con el frescor que había allí, la sombra que proyectaban las hojas los protegieron del abrasador sol.

Encontraron un arroyo y decidieron parar al lado. Se dividieron para recoger toda la comida que encontraran y preparar el campamento, menos Natsuki que se quedó velando por Nozomi. El rubio estaba dormido y no daba señales de despertar pronto. Lo peor de todo era que tampoco parecía que le estuviera bajando la fiebre y no sabían qué hacer, sin una medicina la enfermedad podía ir a peor... Aunque no quería ni pensarlo.

...

Sora charlaba con Kari de cualquier cosa. Agradecía a su amiga que hubiera ido a visitarla porque cada vez le dolía más su casa vacía. Desde que Gin y Tomohisa habían quedado atrapados en el digimundo, Matt pasaba cada vez menos tiempo por la vivienda. Estaba todo el día encerrado en su despacho, que en realidad no lo necesitaba para nada porque era astronauta...

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó la portadora de la luz mirando a Sora de manera inquisitiva.

Parecía que la pelirroja no podría evadir el tema por mucho más tiempo. En realidad, necesitaba hablar de ello.

-Mal. Muy mal. En todos los aspectos. Matt cada vez está más distante y yo tampoco quiero acercarme. Hace tiempo que las cosas no son lo que fueron. Y encima mis niños... Tomohisa es tan pequeño...

La castaña la abrazó sintiéndose muy afligida, no sabía qué decirle para tratar de animarla, pocas cosas se podían decir en una situación como esa. Así que se limitó a estar allí, a su lado, porque eso era lo que Sora necesitaba.

Un rato después, TK fue a buscar a su mujer porque habían quedado para comer con su madre. Un rato después de que Kari se fuera, Sora dejó escapar unas pocas lágrimas. Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe la sobresaltó. Fue a la entrada, sorprendida de que Matt llegase tan pronto. Él parecía muy agitado y rebuscaba algo en un cajón,mientras llamaba a gritos a Gabumon.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó la pelirroja.

El rubio se dio la vuelta. Vio las lágrimas en los ojos de su esposa pero las ignoró, era un talento que había desarrollado en los últimos años.

-Tai ha llamado. Hay problemas. Tenemos que ir a Hikarigaoka.

...

-Estoy muy preocupada, si no mejora pronto no sé qué vamos a hacer, tal vez si hablásemos con nuestros padres... -decía Natsuki.

-Eso solo servirá para que se pongan histéricos -opinó Rina.

-Además, por mucho que nos digan medicinas aquí no las tenemos y tampoco creo que haya un remedio casero que podamos conseguir aquí, nuestros padres no saben cosas del mundo digital -dijo Kou.

-Mi padre sí, él se médico de los digimons... -susurró Homare.

-Eso es verdad, igual el señor Kido puede decirnos algo -dijo Isao.

Kou miró a Miu y vio que tenía el mismo gesto que él, no estaban muy convencidos de que fuera adecuado decírselo a los adultos. Los señores Takaishi se iban a poner muy nerviosos. Intercambiaron una mirada y después aguardaron a que Kôki diera su opinión, además de que se trataba de sus padres.

-Sé que mamá y papá se pondrán histéricos y es lo último que quiero pero... Si hay alguna manera de averiguar cómo curar a Nozomi tenemos la obligación de hacerlo.

Mamoru comenzó a ayudar a Rina a sacar el ordenador de su mochila cuando un grito los asustó y se dieron la vuelta para ver qué había perturbado de esa manera a Gin. Entonces vieron a su lado a un digimon que parecía una pequeña anciana. Todos retrocedieron y los digimons se pusieron en medio mirando escrutadoramente a la recién llegada.

-Es una Babamon -informó Tentomon.

-No hace falta que os asustéis, he venido a ayudaros -dijo la que parecía una anciana sonriendo-. Yo puedo curar al chico. Seguidme.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, decidiendo si hacerla caso o no. Pero Kôki, recordando las palabras que había dicho antes, hizo digievolucionar a Salamon de nuevo para que llevara a su hermano, el cual seguía inconsciente. Los demás lo siguieron, algunos no muy convencidos, así que estaban preparados por si se trataba de una trampa.

...

Tai miró horrorizado cómo Greymon caía al suelo por los golpes que estaba recibiendo, él no podía solo contra tantos digimons. Miró la hora y se preguntó por enésima vez dónde se habían metido los demás. Se llevaba el teléfono a la oreja de nuevo, cuando un nuevo grito de dolor de su compañero digimon hizo que se asustara. No tardaría en volver a ser Agumon.

Entonces un Devidramon se lanzó sobre Greymon, que yacía en el suelo dolorido. Tai gritó asustado, llamando a su amigo. Pero en ese momento un lazo dorado pareció surgir de la nada, atrapando al atacante y haciendo que retrocediera. Vio que se trataba de Nefertimon y Pegasusmon y suspiró aliviado. Justo a tiempo.

-¡Hermano! -escuchó la conocida voz de Kari que corría hacia él seguida de su marido.

-Habéis llegado justo en el peor momento -dijo sonriendo Tai cuando estuvieron a su lado.

-Acababa de recoger a Kari de casa de Sora, íbamos a comer con mi madre y entonces me llamó Izzy -explicó T.K mientras miraba la batalla que se estaba desarrollando-. Hemos venido volando, literalmente. Hemos dado un susto de muerte a los pasajeros de un helicóptero.

El castaño rio imaginando la escena. Se pusieron a cubierto tras un muro que estaba medio destruido cuando algunos ataques malintencionados de sus enemigos llegaron hasta donde estaban. Entonces el antiguo portador del valor vio el gesto horrorizado de su hermana y miró detrás de ellos buscando el origen de su angustia.

Y allí estaban. Cuatro DarkTyrannomon que iban a toda velocidad hacia la batalla. Estaban en una terrible desventaja numérica.

...

Llegaron hasta un agujero que estaba bien escondido entre los árboles. Entraron con cuidado y descubrieron una gigantesca madriguera que debía ser la casa de Babamon. La digimon les instó a que se sentaran, les dio a todos algo de beber y comer y después empezó a inspeccionar a Nozomi.

-Aparte de la fiebre y la tos, ¿ha tenido otros síntomas? -preguntó.

-No que nosotros sepamos -respondió Kôki.

-Entonces es una simple gripe, le ha dado tan fuerte porque también tiene un poco de insolación. Podría ponerse fea la cosa si no toma algún remedio, pero con la medicina adecuada estará bien en seguida.

Todos suspiraron aliviados al escuchar sus palabras, se habían llevado un susto tremendo.

-Necesito unas plantas para hacerlo -explicó Babamon mientras iba a por un libro y les enseñaba fotografías-. Unas hojas de esta... tallos de esto... un fruto de este arbusto...

Los niños se fueron repartiendo la tarea y salieron a buscarlo todo por el bosque acompañados de la digimon. Se dividieron en grupos y no tardaron en encontrar todo lo necesario. Entonces, Rina vio algo extraño en el fondo de un arrollo del que estaba cogiendo agua. Con un impulso extraño en ella, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se metió en el agua. Comenzó a escarbar en el barroso suelo hasta que el símbolo que había visto grabado en una piedra quedó a la vista.

En ese momento, el dibujo comenzó a brillar con un resplandor lila y flotó por el aire hasta meterse en el circuito que la niña llevaba en el cuello. Con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, la pelirroja sonrió mirando su emblema.

-Es el emblema lila de la Lógica aunque también puede simbolizar la Paciencia -dijo Mamoru.

Rina se dio la vuelta y vio que el chico, que había estado observándola, había sacado su portátil para comprobar de qué emblema se trataba. Ambos se sonrieron entusiasmados y la pequeña Izumi se sintió de prono mucho más mayor.

Mientras tanto, Natsuki se había quedado en la madriguera con Nozomi. No dejaba de suspirar debido a la preocupación. Se acercó a él y besó su frente, le asustó lo caliente que la notó.

-Tienes que ponerte bien -pidió en un susurro.

Entonces el rubio abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió al verla. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mejor amiga y volvió a sonreír al ver el sonrojo que produjo en sus mejillas.

-Nat, gracias por cuidarme.

-No tienes que dármelas -dijo ella aún avergonzada por sus manos unidas.

Nozomi volvió a sonreír, no era del todo consciente de lo que sucedía porque la alta fiebre hacía que delirase un poco. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que ella había estado todo el rato a su lado y que se sentía bien cuando miraba sus ojos verdes. Entonces, para sorpresa de la chica, su amigo dio un tirón a su brazo para acercar sus rostros. El corazón de Natsuki comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente al notar la respiración de Nozomi acariciándole la cara. El chico comenzó a incorporarse con lentitud, haciendo desaparecer la distancia entre ellos.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más, voces en la entrada de la madriguera les advirtieron de que los demás ya volvían. El rubio volvió a dejarse caer y soltó la mano de la chica. Ella vio como en trance cómo Babamon preparaba ese remedio y se lo daba a su mejor amigo. Mejor amigo... Bueno, lo que había estado a punto de pasar no era de amigos exactamente. Se dijo que se había debido a la fiebre que Nozomi tenía.

Lo que no supo es que el joven la miraba con sus ojos azules con tristeza. Le habían interrumpido en el mejor momento pero tal vez aquello no había sido buena idea. Igual era mejor que lo hubieran detenido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

* * *

**Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, en especial a_ isabel-takari_, _Sleeping Hook Shipper_, _JapiFic_, _Princesa Renesmee Kinomoto_ y _Ramib89_ por dejar reviews geniales :)**


End file.
